Days to Love
by raniza
Summary: Namine Fortis,gadis dari kota kecil Oblivion.Roxas Cavaler pemuda kaya bermasalah dari Twilight Town. Mereka bertemu dan menikah di usia 17 tahun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 : Sudden change

Namaku Namine Fortis,17 tahun. Berkulit pucat,dengan rambut pirang keperakan panjang melewati bahu,bola mataku berwarna biru keunguan sama seperti milik ibuku. Aku tinggal di kota Oblivion,kota paling Selatan Kingdom Hearts . Ayahku,Ansem Fortis atau Ansem The Wise adalah orang paling terpandang di kota Oblivion. Keluargaku sangat bercukupan dan memiliki mansion indah di pinggir kota.

Aku bahagia dengan hidupku,tidak sekalipun aku pernah mengeluhkan hidupku ,tidak sekalipun…

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas semua detail mengenai hari itu. Musim gugur tanggal 10 Oktober,pukul 16.23 tepat. Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya Ayahku pulang lebih cepat dari hari-hari biasanya. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia ketika menyapaku,senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang tersembunyi diantara jenggotnya yang berwarna pirang keperakan. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang baik,sebab ia bahkan menyempatkan diri membeli cupcake lemon Aku sudah bias menyadari ada yang aneh pada sikap Ayahku saat itu,sayangnya tidak. Aku masih terlalu naïf.

Ayahku mengajakku untuk duduk di ruang keluarga Mansion kami, Aku jelas senang. Semenjak kematian ibuku tiga tahun yang lalu,ruang keluarga kami nyaris tidak pernah terpakai. Aku selalu merindukan wangi kayu oak ruangan itu,sofa-sofa putihnya yang panjang,perapian marmernya yang mengkilap,terutama tentu saja lukisan keluarga kami. Ayah jelas sangat tahu bagaimana cara tepat untuk mengajakku berbicara. Biasanya Ayahku hanya berbicara seperlunya,selalu tegas dan tak pernah selepas ini. Namun kali ini,ia bercerita mengenai apa saja, agak terlalu aneh menurutku.

"Kau tahu Twilight Town kan,Namine? Aku pernah ke sana beberapa kali. Kota yang sangat indah menurutku. Udaranya lebih hangat dari sini. Di sana juga ada sekolah Seni yang bagus,sangat cocok untuk bakatmu",ujar Ayahku disela-sela seruputan tehnya.

Saat itu aku hanya terdiam memandang kea rah cangkir porselainku,cairan teh di dalamnya sudah mulai dingin. Sepertinya Ayah mulai sadar bahwa aku sudah mengenali basa-basinya. Ayah tidak menggubrisnya tentu saja,ia masih dengan tenang menyeruput teh miliknya. Baru setelah aku menatap langsung ke dalam matanya yang berwarna amber,ia menyerah.

Ayah meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang telah kosong di atas meja kayu berukir didepan kami,meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di samping piring cupcake lemon yang telah kosong sebelum membalas tatapan mataku. Tatapannya tidak nyaman dan mengandung keraguan,ia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Kau pasti mengenal keluarga Cavaler"ujar Ayah,nadanya tidak bertanya melainkan memastikan. Aku mengangguk dengan saja aku tahu mengenai keluarga Cavaler,maksudku siapa yang tidak?berita mengenai keluarga Cavaler ada dimana-mana . Bagaimana tidak?keluarga itu adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Kingdom Hearts! Keluarga kami juga adalah relasi cukup lama terjalin kerja sama antara keluarga Fortis dan keluarga Cavaler.

Setelah hening cukup lama Ayahku memulai kembali pembicaraannya. "Mereka butuh bantuan kita,Namine"bisik Ayahku,dia menyentuh dengan lembut bahuku seaakan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Mereka memintamu untuk menikah dengan putra kedua keluarga Cavaler"

Saat itu aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, cangkir milikku yang sedari tadi kupegang jatuh dengan keras ke arah lantai marmer menjadi ribuan pecahan.

A/N :

**PENDEK GILE?**

**YEP ,SORI GUYS TAPI INI BARU PROLOG TENTU SAJAH!**

**SO READ AND REVIEW FANFIC PETAMA ANE**

**CIAO **

**RANIZA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 1**

"Welcome to Cavaler"

20 Oktober 2010

Sepuluh hari setelah keputusan sepihak dari Ayahku,dan aku jelas gagal menentang keputusannya yang sepihak. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, perasaanku tidak karuan ,air mataku pun sudah habis terkuras selama sepuluh hari itu, aku harus berpisah dengan semua teman-temanku,bahkan dengan kehidupanku sendiri. Tetapi apa Ayah peduli?tidak tentu saja tidak. Kalau ya tidak mungkin aku berada di Twilight Town Station sekarang,berdiri sendirian di kota yang sama sekali asing Town Station cukup ramai siang ini, berbagai macam orang berlalu lalang,mulai dari anak kecil hingga dan keluar dari gerbong kereta warna-warni Twilight kali aku menatap jam besar yang terpasang di atas loket karcis,waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.47,siapapun yang harusnya menjemputku jelas sudah terlambat sejam .Aku mulai merasa tidak tenang, dan rasa sakit di Punggungku akibat perjalanan jauh dari Oblivion ke Twilight Town tidak membantu sama sekali.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyeret koperku untuk duduk di salah satu kursi-kursi kayu yang menghadap kearah rel kereta api,bersyukur dalam hati bahwa barang-barangku yang lain sudah dikirim duluan ke kediaman Cavaler,sebab jelas saja aku akan terlihat konyol dengan barang bawaan sebanyak itu,tubuhku yang kecil dan kurus juga tidak membantu. Aku memilih duduk di salah satu kursi kayu tua di sebelah kiri loket karcis yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan di luar Twilight Station,dari sini aku bisa memandang laut yang terbentang sangat menakjubkan,kalau saja badanku tidak sepegal ini,aku pasti sudah mulai mensketsa. Satu-satunya hal baik di Twilight Town mungkin karena mereka punya Universitas Seni paling baik. Melukis dan menggambar mungkin adalah satu-satunya kelebihanku. Aku tidak cantik,kulitku terlalu pucat dan tubuhku terlalu kurus ,rambutku terlalu pirang dengan mata yang agak terlalu besar. penampilanku sama seperti orang sakit,dan aku pendiam dan terlalu pemalu. Beberapa hari ini aku selalu berpikir 'mengapa keluarga Cavaler justru memilih orang sepertiku?bukankah masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik?kurasa mereka sudah salah pilih'

Baru saja aku hendak memejamkan mataku ketika seseorang menepuk berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita muda amat cantik berambut biru muda dengan warna mata yang senada menyambutku.

"Lady Namine Fortis,benar?" Tanya sang wanita, aku hanya bisa mengangguk masih terheran-heran melihat rambut birunya yang eksentrik,tetapi tampak alami. Senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya ketika aku mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya,yang segera kusambut.

"Namaku Aqua, Aqua Syne" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Er- Namine,cukup memanggilku Namine" balasku , Aqua tersenyum kembali dan langsung mengangkat koperku sebelum aku sempat mengambilnya. Dia menggandeng tanganku dengan tangan kirinya untuk menuntunku keluar dari Twilight Station yang sesak.

"Maaf kau harus menunggu selama itu Namine, seharusnya Roxas-lah yang menjemputmu" mendengar nama calon suamiku,bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas,"…tapi dia ada urusan". Saat mengatakan ini Aqua tampak tidak begitu senang. Selama beberapa menit kami tidak saling berbicara,lebih karena Aqua sibuk mengingat-ingat dimana ia memarkir mobilnya. Setelah melewati beberapa truk tua di lapangan parkir Aqua menarikku kea rah sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap yang tampak terlalu menonjol untuk ada di situ.

"BMW M5 Sport,sudah cukup tua tapi aku suka" jelas Aqua padaku, jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal mobil. Aku buru-buru masuk setelah Aqua menyilahkan, interior dalam mobil ini bernuansa biru dengan bau pewangi yang segar, Aqua jelas punya selera yang bagus soal mobil. Aqua mengemudi dengan cepat selama perjalanan sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat pemandangan Twilight Town dengan samar. Perjalanan ke kediaman keluarga Cavaler cukup jauh menurut Aqua, aku tidak mengeluh karena yang kurasakan adalah semakin dekat jarak ke Kediaman keluarga Cavaler degup jantungku terasa semakin terpacu,entah berapa kali aku harus mengusap tangan ku ke rok putih yang kukenakan gara-gara berkeringat terlalu banyak.

"Tidak usah takut Namine. Rasler, Ashe dan Ventus adalah orang-orang yang baik. Dan kau adalah gadis yang cantik,aku yakin Roxas pasti suka padamu" ujar Aqua sambil mengedip padaku. Jelas wajahku memerah karena Aqua sisa perjalanan Aku memilh diam sementara Aqua bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang ia mainkan di radio mobilnya.

* * *

Ketika akhirnya Aqua menghentikan laju mobilnya, kami berada di pekarangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Rumput hijau yang terbenttang luas bersama entah berapa macam pepohonan dan bunga-bunga indah tertata rapi dengan sungai-sungai buatan yang mengitarinya,dan karena hari telah merayap ke malam lampu-lampu taman dengan indahnya menghiasi pekarangan rumah itu. Dan bila tamannya saja sudah indah,aku langsung takjub memandang kediaman Cavaler. Mungkin selama ini aku dan Ayahku tinggal di Mansion, namun yang terletak di depanku adalah kastil megah bercat putih dengan gaya Victoria yang amat kental,tak lupa puluhan pilar berukir yang menghiasi setiap sudut rumah itu. Aqua sampai harus menarikku untuk berhenti memandangi keindanhan bangunan yang ada di depan mataku ini.

Di depan pintu masuk menuju kast-kediaman Cavaler terparkir mobil silver yang masih tampak sangat baru, Aqua tampaknya mengenali mobil ini karena senyumnya langsung merekah.

"BMW Z4 GT3 , mobil milik Roxas. Berarti dia sudah pulang. Bagus sekalikan Namine?" Tanya Aqua dengan nada menggoda, entah untuk keberapakalinya hari itu pipiku memerah lagi.

Bahkan sebelum kami sempat megetuk pintu kediaman Cavaler , kurang lebih Sepuluh pelayan telah membukakan pintu. Seorang pelyan muda langsung mengambil koperku dan menyilahkan kami masuk.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Cavaler Namine"bisik Aqua di telingaku, kali ini sekali lagi aku terkagum-kagum begitu memasuki kediaman Cavaler, bahkan ruang transisi mereka seindah ini. Chandelier- Chandelier Kristal yang mewah menguntai dengan indahnya di plafon rumah dan Patung-patung ukiran yang amat detail menghiasi ruang ini

"Apakah itu kau Namine?",suara seorang wanita menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Wanita yang tampak sebaya dengan Ayahku .Namun tetap cantik dan aggun di setiap lanhkahnya. Wanita itu berambut emas sebahu dengan bola mata yang bersinar. Wanita itu adalah Ashe Cavaler,seperti yang di beritahukan Aqua lewat bisikannya padaku. Sebelum aku menyadarinya telah mendekapku dengan hangat,aku bisa merasakan betapa lembut gaun yang ia kenakan saat agak bingung aku balas satu menit penuh akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya,namun ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

"Oh, betapa cantiknya kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu" ujar penuh kasih. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Setidaknya adalah wanita yang baik.

"Rasler sangat ingin menemuimu , begitu juga sekali keduanya ada di Radiant Garden tampak capek Namine,bagaimana kalau kau istirahat kita bis erbincang sepuasnya" kemudian memandang kearah Aqua,"maukah kau mengantar Namine ke kamarnya Aqua?" Aqua mengiyakan dengan cepat dan kembali menarik tangannku menuju ke arah tangga-tangga yamg berada di ujung ruang transisi,sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik tangga,aku melambai lemah ke arah yang balas melambai dengan ramah.

* * *

"Ini adalah kamarmu Namine" kata Aqua bersamaan dengan saat ia membuka pintu kembar menuuju kamar lagi aku sempat mengagumi keindahan kamar bernuansa warna putih dengan gaya Victoria itu,aku di kejutkan dengan sosok seorang remaja pria yang tengah duduk di pinggir cahaya tidak begitu terang,aku bisa melihat seorang berambut pirang dengan dua pasang bola mata sangat biru yang memandang langsung ke arahku. Apakah dia…

"SORA!" jerit Aqua dari sampingku,dia langsung berlari kea rah sang pemuda dan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar.

"OUCH!HEY!AQUA HATI-HATI" sang pemuda bernama Sora balas menjerit,namun Aqua mengabaikannya dan baru berhenti setelah ia berhasilmenarik lepas wig dari kepala Sora dan kemudian menyalakan lampu di kamarku. Kali ini aku bisa melihat sosok Sora dengan benar, rambutnya tidaklah pirang namun cokelat. Dan SANGAT berantakan,rambut coklatnya mencuat kesegala arah. Namun disamping itu dia adalah remaja yang sangat manis.

"KAU PIKIR BISA MENIPUKU?MANA ROXAS!" bentak Aqua , Sora membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Aqua. "dia hanya memintaku menggantikannya mala ini,hanya sekedar supaya tante Ashe tidak marah,dia bilang akan menemui tunangannya nanti" ujar Sora berusaha menjelaskan pada Aqua yang tampak sangat marah.

"Apa dia pergi lagi bersama Organization XIII?" Tanya Aqua ketus .Sora buru-buru mengangguk.

Aqua menghela nafas panjang dan menarik Sora dari atas ranjangku,dan untuk pertama kalinya perhatiannya teralih langsung tampak tertarik dan ia tersenyum amat lebar,ia langsung menyalami tanganku.

"Namaku Sora. Senang bertemu denganmu, calon istri Roxas"

to be continued

* * *

**A/N**

**So, karena menurutku chapter satunya gak jelas abis ku putuskan untuk ngebut nulis chapter duanya**

**Chap 2 Masi gak jelas? gue yang oon dari sananye**

**so Roxas masi belum nongol,tapi kayaknya di chap 3 bakalan nongol dah.**

**BTW Ane adah poll tuh, pada suka mana aqua ama terra apa ama ventus?**

**reviews reply buat yg gak log in**

**addict fanfic : makasih atas supportnya moga-moga gak cuma awalnya yang oke**

**miyako : nih gua kasih chap 2 nya,makasih supportnya,review lagi ya jangan kabur  
**

**oke guys! **

**Read and Review**

**CIAO**

**RANIZA  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER (BARU INGET)**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR I EARN MONEY FROM THIS STORY**

**Chapter 2 : "Meet Roxas"**

21 Oktober 2010

Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. Seragam Twilight High berupa blazer hitam,vest kelabu dan dasi kotak-kotak merah sudah kupakai dengan rapi. Begitupula rok lipit hitam, kaus kaki hitam selutut dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilapku yang baru. Mentap bayanganku kembali, aku jadi teringat peristiwa kemarin. Bertemu dengan Aqua Syne , sahabat keluarga Cavaler yang telah dianggap keluarga oleh mereka. Bertemu Ashe Cavaler, istri pemilik Cavaler Company . Juga bertemu Sora Cavaler, sepupu dari Roxas Cavaler. Aku menghela nafas panjang, terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi kemarin,hingga membuatku sakit kepala.

Setelah merasa cukup merapikan diri (meskipun kurasa tidak ada yang bisa memperbaiki penampilanku yang mirip hantu). Aku bergegas menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu. Meskipun kurasaaku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan segala kemewahan dari kediaman Cavaler. Tetap saja tidak bisa menghalangiku mengagumi ruang makan mereka. Dengan ukuran setidaknya dua kali lebih besar dari ruang makan yang kumiliki di Mansion Fortis, ruang makan itu memiliki sentuhan modern yang menonjol dari sisa kediaman Cavaler yang bergaya Victoria. Dinding sebelah timurnya seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca , sehingga kolam renang mereka yang luar biasa besar langsung terlihat. Sementara di sisi barat dinding terdapat air mancur buatan dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di kolam bawahnya. Dan menjadi pusat dari ruangan ini tentu saja adalah meja makan panjang yang terbuat dari kaca. Duduk di ujung meja itu adalah ,yang mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di depannya.

"Selamat pagi Namine. Seragam itu cocok dengannmu" sapa ,begitu aku duduk langsung saja berbagai macam hidangan disiapkan didepanku. Yang membuatku heran adalah untuk apa mereka menghidangkan sebanyak ini,tak mungkin aku bisa menghabiskannya kan?.

"S-selamat pagi " balasku ramah, tersenyum dan menyuruhku langsung sarapan sebab ia sendiri telah memulai sarapannya. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil sebuah pancake dan melumurinya dengan madu , perutku terlalu mual untuk makan sesuatu yang berat. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit penuh keheningan aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hanya ada kita berdua kah, ?".Mendengar ini tersenyum sedih.

"Aqua dan Sora sudah pulang kemarin malam saat kau sudah tertidur. Rasler dan Ventus tentu saja,kau tahu ada Roxas…" berhenti sebentar untuk menghela nafas panjang."Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak pulang".

Saat itu tampak sangat rapuh, wanita itu tampak sangat tertekan. Sebelum sempat aku menghiburnya, telah menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sangat dingin saat itu.

"Aku khawatir dengan Roxas,Namine" bisiknya." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan anak yang baik,tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan dia membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya,seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab". menatapku kali ini.

"Kau maukan menolong Roxas,Namine?".pintanya

Jujur saja,aku tidak mengerti bagaimana sebuah pernikahan bisa membantu Roxas. Lebih lagi ia meminta tolong padaku yang bertemu Roxas pun tak pernah. Namun tentu saja aku tak berani menyuarakan ini,sebaliknya aku hanya dapat mengiyakan permintaannya

* * *

Disaat berikutnya,aku sudah berada di Twilight High. Perjalanku kemari sama sekali tidak berbekas,mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir berjalan dengan cepat,aku bahkan tidak ingat darimana kudapatkan jadwal pelajaranku yang sekarang tengah kugenggam. Yang jelas sekarang aku tengah mencari ruang 206 yang seharusnya sudah bisa kutemukan dari tadi bila Twilight High mau mengurangi jumlah koridornya yang megah dan tak terhitung.

Setelah bertanya ke beberapa murid akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan ruang 206 yang ada di sayap kiri sekolah aku sampai disana pelajaran telah dimulai di kelas berukuran besar itu,Susunan kursinya yang meninggi ke atas mengingatkanku dengan kelas di menyambutku di kelas itu adalah seorang guru wanita muda sangat ramah,yang berambut cokelat terang di ekor kuda panjang menyentuh pinggangnya,ia adalah guru biologi ku Miss Aerith Gainsborough.

"NAMINE?" aku berbalik mendengar suara familiar itu, Sora yang tengah duduk di bangku tengah melambai dengan semangat ke arahku,disampingnya seorang gadis berambut merah (yang entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada Aqua),memandangku dengan penasaran.

"Tolong ingat bahwa kita masih di tengah proses pembelajaran " tegur Miss Aerith pada Sora,beberapa murid tertawa mendengar ini.

"Dan seperti yang diberitahukan tadi" tawa kembali meledak di kelas."Ini adalah Siswa baru Namine kau bisa Duduk di kursi belakang " Miss Aerith menunjuk kursi kosong di belakang gadis berambut merah segera menggangguk dan buru-buru mengambil tempat yang ditunjukkan Miss Aerith,bisa kurasakan banyak tatapan terarah tidak penah suka pada perhatian yang berlebihan,Jadi jelas tatapan mereka hanya membuatku gugup.

Begitu aku duduk,si gadis rambut merah langsung ikut duduk di kursi sampingku meninggalkan Sora sendirian.

"Kairi semua memanggilku Kairi" ujarnya riang sambil menjabat tanganku

"Namine Fortis,panggil saja Namine"aku balas tersenyum

"Dan kalau kau heran kenapa Kairi dan Aqua sangat mirip. Itu karena Kairi adik Aqua" Sora berbalik dan ikut dalam perbincangan kecil kami. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku untuk sesaat kemudian berbisik pada Kairi

"Namine ini tunangan Roxas yang kusebut-sebut tadi". Bisikan Sora terlalu keras hingga aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas,wajahku pasti memerah lagi. Kairi langsung cekikikan mendengar informasi dari Sora ini.

"Aww,kau terlalu cantik untuk Roxas,Namine" ujar Kairi sambil mengedip. Percakapan kami baru terhenti saat sebuah spidol dari Miss Aerith melayang pas di jidat Sora.

* * *

Hari pertama di Twilight High tidak begitu buruk berkat Kairi dan Sora. Mereka benar-benar membuat hari menjadi bahkan dikenalkan dengan Hayner,Pence dan Olette dari kelas kami oleh mereka berdua saat jam makan saat jam pulang kami berpencar,sebab aku harus menolak tawaran mereka untuk pulang .Cavaler berkata dia akan mengirinkan supir untuk aku sudah menunggu cukup lama di gerbang Twilight High dan tak ada yang kunjung menjemputku,apa memang keluarga Cavaler bermasalah soal waktu?

Karena sudah sangat jenuh kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Art Shop yang menurut Kairi ada di Market Place tak jauh dari Place memang tidak susah untuk di temukan, Namun di tempat itu berdiri banyak sekali toko-toko,mal dan berbagai macam gedung yang menjulang Market place yang ramai yang ramai dan Tram yang terus melintas hanya membantuku tersasar.

Aku menyeka dahiku yang mulai berkeringat,perasaanku mulai aku tersasar makin parah,gara-gara terbawa arus manusia aku justru berakhir di sebuah gang gelap penuh graffity yang menggambarkan angka romawi I sampai XIII ,kalau keadaannya tidak mencekam mungkin aku sudah mengagumi kedetailan graffiti-grafitti ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba sepadang lengan mencekik leherku,sang pemilik lengan terbungkus jubah hitam kelam panjang yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Wah-wah. Jarang sekali kami kedatangan anak kucing yang tersasar" dari suaranya bisa kutebak dia adalah seorang wanita. Sedetik kemudian muncul tiga orang berjubah hitam lainnya,Seorang diantaranya,yang bertubuh kurus dan tinggi membiarkan tudung kepalanya tidak terpasang,ia adalah seorang pemuda tak jauh lebih tua dariku dengan rambut merah liar yang seperti lidah api,matanya berwarna hijau dengan tato berbentuk air mata tepat dibawahnya.

"Oh,seragammu sangat familiar nak,Siapa namamu?"Tanya sang pemuda berambut merah dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Nam-Namine"jawabku pendek,wanita yang mencekikku harus benar-benar melepaskan cengkramannya,aku mulai kesulitan bernafas. Entah mengapa sang pemuda berambut merah bereaksi mendengar langsung melepaskan cengkraman sang wanita dariku.

"KAU KENAPA AXEL?" jerit sang wanita marah

"Namine,Larxene memangnya kau tidak ingat?"bisik Axel pada wanita bertudung sambil melirik kea rah sosok bertudung yang paling pendek. Wanita bernama Larxene sepertinya mengerti sesuatu karena tawanya langsung membahana.

"Siapa Namine?"Tanya sosok bertudung di samping,seorang yang Axel lirik dari tadi penuh Tanya,dia memainkan sebuah gitar aneh berwarana biru sembari menunggu tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Diam Axel,ini tidak lucu"kata sosok bertudung paling pendek ketus.

"Ayolah Roxas ini lucu" jawab Axel disela-sela tawanya.

tunggu dulu apa dia bilang _Roxas?Roxas Cavaler?_

"Namine"bisik Larxene dalam bisikan manis yang dibuat-buat,ia menunjuk 'Roxas' dan tertawa merdu "Kau pasti menunggu pertemuan inikan,orang itu adalah Roxas

Calon Suamimu tercinta".Sekali lagi tawa Larxene meledak,kurasakan ketakutan merayap diseluruh tubuhku,sepertinya air mata sudah muncul dipelupuk mataku.

Yang kurasakan kemudian adalah Roxas,menarik pergelangann tangannku menjauhi gerombolan tak berhenti menarikku sampai kami keluar dari gang membawaku menuju mobil silver yang familiar dimataku sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan jubahnya,mengizinkanku untuk pertama kalinya melihat wajah dari Roxas Cavaler.

Aku tertegun melihat apa yang pemuda yang sebaya denganku,berambut pirang berantakan dan sepasang mata berwarna biru,sangat kuakui aku sangat mengagumi penampilannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"ujarnya singkat,ia kemudian mengenakan kemeja putih yang diambilnya dari bagasi itu kukenali sebagai seragam Twilight High . Roxas juga mengeluarkan ransel hitam dari bagasinya,yang bisa kutebak adalah tas sekolahnya. Karena masih terpaku ditempatku berdiri, Roxas segera mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali kami tidak saling bertukar kata,aku sendiri tidak yakin sanggup untuk memulai pembicaraan, pikiranku tidak mau bekerja sama denganku , sedang tanganku kembali berkeringat selama perjalanan. Begitu sampai di Kediaman Cavaler aku segera mengeluarkan nafas panjang,tanda kelegaan.

Roxas menatapku sekali sebelum berajalan masuk ke dalam. Ekspresinya tak terbaca,ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kediaman Cavaler.

Inikah Roxas Cavaler?

* * *

**A/N**

**YEAH INILAH DIA Chapter 3**.**sorri kalo banyak erornya**

**lagi buru-buru**

**buat yang review makasih banyak**

**gak sempet balas sori**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**CIAO**

**RANIZA  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR TELL HER BY JESSE MCCARTNEY **

**(yeah i listened to Jesse McCarney,he got damn voice i think)  
**

**Chapter 3 : "Secret"**

"Kairi?"

Mengabaikan keherananku,Kairi menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku, dan mulai mengacak-acak isi lemari kayu berpintu dua milikku yang terletak di ujung kamar.

"Kairi,kau ini ngapain?"tanyaku dengan putus asa,"Dan kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?".Saat ini Kairi mengenakan gaun cocktail merah menyala sepanjang lurut dengan pita besar warna hitam di pinggangnya untuk melengkapi penampilannya ia juga mengenakan knee heels berwarna merahnya yang biasanya tergerai pun ia gelung ketat dengan rapi.

Aku ketinggalan informasi apalagi?.

Alih-alih menjawab,Kairi melemparkan Strapless dress pendek selutut berwarna biru muda dengan renda-renda putih di ujung kainnya hanya memandang antara gaun di tanganku dan Kairi secara bergantian.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?Cepat ganti baju"perintah Kairi sambil menyeretku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum Kairi sempat menutup pintu kamar mandi,aku segera menahan gagangnya.

"Jelaskan"ujarku lambat-lambat pada Kairi,kali ini Kairi tampak menyerah.

"Well, kan tinggal di sinikan?Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu kalau malan ini ada makan malam?"jelas Kairi ia mengentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Yeah,tapi untuk apa berdandan seperti itu" Aku menunjuk kearah pakaian Kairi,makan malamnya hanya di sini Kai"

Dan Kairi hanya mengelus kepalaku dengan lagak bijaksana.

"Nam,kau harus malam dengan mengundang kerabat di sejarah keluarga Cavaler berarti makan malam secara formal di ball room rumah ini"

Mendengarnya mataku terbelalak,ada ball room di rumah ini?.Kairi sepertinya membaca pikiranku karena ia langsung menjawab isi pikiranku.

" Ball room di rumah cepat ganti bajumu!"

Sementara Kairi mulai meriasku,ia menjelaskan kalau malam ini, adalah acara tertutup untuk merayakan…pertunanganku dengan Roxas.( Acara ini juga yang membuat Roxas bersedia tinggal sementara di rumahnya.)Hanya beberapa keluarga yang diundang datang diacara kecil ini,tak begitu banyak yang diundang karena kepala keluarga Cavaler sedang tidak di tetap Cavaler hanya menerima kesempurnaan dalam segalanya.

Ketika Kairi tengah mengoles eyeliner di garis mataku,aku terngat kata-kata Aqua mengenai Organization Kairi juga tahu sesuatu mengenai kelompok itu?Apakah orang-orang bertudung yang tadi siang adalah anggota Organization XIII?.

"Hei,Kairi?".Kairi tidak menjawab namun terus memoleskan sesuatu yang dingin ke Kairi menggumamkan sesuatu yang berarti dia mendengarkan.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Organization XIII?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. Kairi tidak langsung menjawab tetapi menyelesaikan dulu sentuhan terakhir entah-apa-yang dia lakukan di duduk diatas meja riasku dan menunduk memandangku.

"Belum ada yang memberitahumu?Sora atau Aqua?" Kairi berbisik hanya menggeleng.

Kairi Nampak sedikit tidak nyaman untuk membicarakan ini,tapi toh dia memilih untuk menceritakannya.

"Organization XIII bukan kelompok yang benar-benar baik sebenarnya. Mereka cukup terkenal di lingkungan aliran setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Sora padaku. mereka terdiri dari tiga belas orang tertinggi dan entah berapa bannyak anak buah di mereka cukup polisi tidak benar-benar bisa menindaki kelompok itu,selain karena pekerjaan mereka yang serba rahasia,juga karena identitas anggota mereka benar-benar satu julukan mereka adalah The Black Coat,karena mereka biasanya muncul dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh."

Kairi berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas,dan kembali menatapku dengan mata lavendernya.

"Sora sangat terkejut ketika Roxas memberitahunya bahwa dia adalah anggota adalah hal yang luar biasa karena Roxas masih sangat itu kita masih berusia 15. Aku ingat Roxas masih sering bersama Sora,Hayner,Pence,Olette dan Aku sebelum dia mengenal Organization XIII. Namun semenjak dia bergabung dengan Organization XIII, Roxas berubah."

Aku hanya menelan ludah mendengar informasi ini. Kepalaku serasa terputar, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong orang seperti ini?.Atmosfer kamarku terasa sangat aneh untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah jam delapan,sebaiknya kita segera tidak mau terlambat malam ini" ajak Kairi.

* * *

Ball room milik Cavaler ternyata terletak lumayan jauh dari rumah utama , kami harus berjalan cukup jauh melewati gazebo terbesar (yang juga yang terjauh) dengan sungai buatan,ditambah dengan kemampuanku menggunakan high heels , jelas aku dan Kairi tiba dengan terlambat.

Suara music klasik ditambah suara-suara percakapan orang-orang sudah terdengar dari luar Ball tinggal di kediaman Cavaler juga membuat ketepatanku tentang waktu ikut berkurang. Di luar Ball Room ternyata,Roxas dan Sora (keduanya mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang identik,yang membedakan hanyalah warna dasi mereka,merah untuk Sora ) sudah menunggu kami.

"Kau lama sekali Kai!" keluh Sora ketika Kairi dan Aku berjalan menndekati mereka.

"Oh diam Sora!" balas Kairi ketus,namun toh dia tetap memberikan lengannya pada Sora untuk rasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua,sebab mereka terlihat dekat…sangat dekat.

"Siap?" bisik Roxas membuyarkan lamunanku, tiba-tiba saja mulutku terasa kering mendengar suaranya,hingga aku hanya mampu tersenyum simpul padaku, kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikan wajahnya, dia memang masih sempurna seperti yang kulihat sebelumnya,tetapi kali ini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa goresan luka di peli[isnya. Apakah luka itu gara-gara Organization XIII?.

Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menelusuri bekas luka lain di wajahnya karena ia telah menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam Ball Room mini milik keluarga Cavaler.

Sebagian besar orang-orang yang hadir di Ball Room itu tampaknya sudah mengenaliku atau setidaknya sudah mendengar mengenai ku. Karena ketika aku dan Roxas masuk,mereka langsung menyambut kami dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah . Aku membalas tepukan mereka hanya dengan tersenyum lemah . Sementara Roxas mengangguk ke beberapa orang yang dia kenali, Kairi jelas bohong soal hanya sedikit tamu yang datang!.Ball Room ini nyaris penuh! (dan percayalah meskipun terbilang kecil Ball Room milik keluarga Cavaler itu bisa menampung seratus orang!).

Aku tidak begitu mengerti masalah makan malam hari ini.

Sebab tak ada hal menarik disini , . Mrs. Cavaler hanya memperkenalkan ku kepada para tamu,percakapan di sana-sini. dan hal-hal seperti itu. Tak heran Roxas sudah menghilang hanya 15 menit setelah kami tiba

Intinya, acara ini sangat membosankan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Kairi dan Sora,mereka tampaknya menghilang di dalam kerumunan.

Setelah sedikit perbincangan dengan Mr. Mouse (lelaki pendek namun ramah menurutku).Aku menyelinap keluar dari Ball Room.

Udara di luar sangat dingin,namun aku sudah tidak sempat menggambil mantelku jadi aku tak boleh mengeluh. Setelah berputar-putar selama beberapa menit di sekeliling taman,dan aku melihat Roxas di tengah gazebo terdekat. Kupercepat langkah ku menuju -samar aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

_If you see my girl_  
_Just tell her I miss her smile_  
_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_  
_Gonna see her in a little while_

_Oh 'cause I know when she holds onto me_  
_She's the one thing that I could never live without_  
_Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her, oh, yeah_  
_Just tell her I love her_

Roxas tengah bernyanyi! Maksudku,aku tidak menyangka suaranya sebagus ini. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memandangnya sekali lagi, selagi ia tengah menutup kedua bola matanya. ekspresinya rileks saat itu ,tetapi di lain pihak, dia tampak sangat mendalami lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Seakan dia ingin menyampaikannya pada seseorang.

_The way that she moves_  
_You know what it does to me_  
_And when I catch her eye_  
_I can hardly breathe_

_Still can't believe her hold on me_  
_She's just so indescribable_  
_I know she knows_  
_But won't you please, please, yeah_

_If you see my girl_  
_Just tell her I miss her smile_  
_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_  
_Gonna see her in a little while_

_'Cause I know when she holds onto me_  
_She's the one thing that i could never live without_  
_Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her_

Perlahan aku mendekati Roxas dan berdiri tepat di membuka matanya mendengar suara langkahku, tapi dia tak berhenti justru memperkeras suaranya

_Every time that I'm around her_  
_I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground_  
_I'm so glad I found her_  
_I know how it feels_

_If you see my girl_  
_Just tell her I miss her smile_  
_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_  
_Gonna see her in a little while_

"Kau punya suara yang bagus"pujiku tulus padanya. Dia hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di pilar. Roxas melepaskan jas toxedonya dan memberikannya pada ku. Ajubenar-benar berterima kasih untuk hal ini.

"Apa lagu itu untuk orang yang spesial?".Apa yang kulakukan?Aku bahkan tidak percaya telah mengatakan ini.

"Mungkin saja" jawab Roxas dengan seringai kecil di bibirrnya. Aku hanya balas tersenyum padanya, apa ini berarti Roxas menyukai seseorang?.Apa ini berarti masih ada harapan dia akan menentang pernikahan ini seperti yang ada di drama-drama?.Mungkin sajakan?

"Er- menurutmu mengenai masalah,ehm…"

"Pernikahan kita?"sambung Roxas setengah bertanya,aku mengangguk berpikir sejenak,aku mendengar ia mendecakkan lidahnya beberapa kali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berpikir seperti ini,tetapi wajah berpikirnya tampak sangat manis.

"tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan " katanya."Aku kenal orang tidak akan mundur dalam masalah ini".

Yang benar saja!aku menggelengkan kepalaku putus asa dan berputar ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang dibawah gazebo dengan tatapan kesal. Orang ini adalah awal masalah ku dan bahkan dia tak punya niat untuk mengubah sikapnya sama sekali!.

"Bukannya aku tidak peduli soal ini ,Nam". Sejak kapan dia boleh mengubah namaku seenaknya?."Hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus padaku,aku sudah berusaha membujuk orangtua ku jauh lebih lama dari yang kau bayangkan, Tetapi liat saja hasilnya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?."

Baiklah,dia benar kali ini . Aku sendiri gagal total dalam usaha membujuk Ayahku.

"Hei Namine?" .Aku mendongak penuh ingin tahu pada Roxas,seringai muncul lagi di wajahnya. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang lagi ketika ia mendekat ke arahku. Dia kemudian mulai berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau tahu ,kejadian tadi kau bertemu dengan 'teman-temanku'.Sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahu siapapun terutama orang ?".

"Akan kuingat" jawab ku dengan nafas terjegat,karena ancamannya yang halus atau karena tubuhnya yang terlalu dekat denganku aku tidak tahu.

Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas apa yang Roxas lakukan padaku pada detik berikutnya,dia menciumku. Tepat di bibir.

* * *

**A/N**

**YAK ITULAH CHAPTER Roxas tiba2 nyium Namine?**

**Rahasia tentu saja.**

**Kalau mau tau tunggu aje Chap 5 nya**

**Mwahahahah**

**Special Thanks**

**Buat Miyako dan Addict Fanfic yg mereview tiap Chapter**

**makasih berat!**

**OKE DEH**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**TAK USAH MALU-MALU BUAT REVIEW,KUTAK MENGGIGIT  
**

**CIAO**

**RANIZA  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR do i own Up By Jesse McCartney**

**Update pas ulang tahun nih!mantap kan?  
**

**Chapter 4 : "things went wrong"**

Kau tahu saat-saat dimana semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat hingga kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu?.Kupikir aku baru saja mengalaminya. Dan semua itu terima kasih pada Roxas Cavaler dan ciumannya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung kurang lebih semenit. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, maaf saja tapi ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan sepertinya Roxas sendiri sudah cukup ahli dalam masalah ini tanpa di bantu olehku.

"Apa aku sehebat itu?.Kau diam saja dari tadi, ini sudah 4 menit Namine." Tanya Roxas membuyarkan lamunanku. Apa aku sudah melamun selama itu?

"Te-tentu saja tidak!aku Cuma kaget!" bantahku,meski aku yakin wajahku sudah berubah semerah tomat. Oh,ironisnya memiliki kulit terlalu pucat sepertiku.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau me-melakukan itu ciuman pertamaku" gumamku dengan nada yang amat rendah,tetapi ternyata Roxas mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah mau menjaga rahasiaku" jelas Roxas tenang sambil berbisik kembali di telingaku. "Tapi kalau tadi benar-benar ciuman pertamamu, mungkin saja aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku"

malam itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menampar orang hingga tanganku merah dan sakit. Tapi kurasa itu impas melihat wajah Roxas yang meringis kesakitan.

* * *

Dan bila kupikir kemarin adalah Hari terburuk dalam salah BESAR. Mengapa?

Sebenarnya semua berjalan dengan baik hingga satu jam sebelum saat ini. Aku bangu jauh lebih awal pagi ini,dengan mood jauh lebih baik dari semalam. Kemudian semua masih lancr hingga aku selesai bersiap-siap dan telah mengenakan seragamku. Seorang pelayan berkepang bernama Penelo dating ke kamarku,dengan senyum besar yang masih terpampang di wajahnya, Penelo menyerahkan sebuah Koran pagi padaku, dia bilang penting sekali untukku membacanya. Dan sebelum aku sempat bertanya padanya mengenai apa yang dia bicarakan,Penelo sudah pergi,dengan terkikik.

Dan coba tebak,ternyata Penelo memang benar. Baru saja aku melihat Headline Koran itu,bau masalah sudah tercium.

Dengan langkah secepat mungin,aku mendobrak masuk ke kamar Roxas (jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, kamar Roxas ada tepat di depan Kamarku). Aku tidak sempat mengagumi isi kamar Roxas yang bernuansa gelap saat itu karena kemarahan sudah ada di puncak kepalaku.

Roxas yang saat itu baru saja selesai menngenakan kemeja Twilight Highnya memandangku dengan heran. Sebelum Roxas sempat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara,aku sudah memotongnya duluaan.

"Jangan Tanya!baca saja ini" kataku sambil menyerahkannya Koran pagi yang tadi Penelo berikan padaku. Roxas memandang Koran itu sesaat dan membacanya pelan-pelan.

Butuh waktu semenit untuk melihat reaksi Roxas. Namun reaksinya jauh dari bayanganku. Karena Roxas hanya tertawa. Tertawa dengan histeris.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak memotretku saat kau tampar" ujar Roxas masih setengah tertawa. Ya, headline Koran itu adalah : "PUTRA BUNGSU KELUARGA CAVALER TELAH BERTUNANGAN". Dan tepat di bawahnya,terdapat gambar besar,gambar yang memuatku dan Roxas yang tengah berciuman di gazebo kemarin malam. Sayang sekali siapapun yang memotret foto itu pergi terlalu cepat hingga tidak melihatku menampar Roxas.

Aku memandang tidak percaya pada Roxas,kedua alisku bertaut memandangnya. Roxas melihat ke arahku yang tampak sangat kebingungan,dan menghela nafas panjang,ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kita dalam masalah Nam. Sekarang semua orang di Kingdom Hearts tahu kita sudah bertunangan. Berita bagus untuk orang tua kita tapi kabar buruk untuk kita".

Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu Roxas!dia pikir Aku bodoh?

"Itu salahmu" balasku dalam nada (yang kuharap) mengancam. Roxas menggaruk belakang kepalanya,kemudian mengambil ransel dan kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Kau tidak akan mau bertemu dengan ibuku sekarang. Dia mungkin sudah menelpon wedding agency atau apa"

Kali ini Aku setuju dengan Roxas.

* * *

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit perjalanan (jalanan di Twilight Town sangat macet). Kami sampai di depan gerbang Twilight High. Beberapa mobil milik siswa langsung masuk ke lapangan parkir sekolah, namun Roxas hanya memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang.

"Aku jemput kau saat pulang" kata Roxas singkat.

"Kau mau bolos?"tanyaku curiga, Roxas mengangguk dengan raut wajah agak bingung. Yang benar saja!dia mau kabur?

"Kalau kau tidak masuk aku juga tidak" ujarku ketus "Kau menyuruhku masuk ke sana sendirian"aku menunjuk kea rah gedung Twilight High yang megah "dengan orang-orang yang akan menatapku seperti orang aneh sepanjang waktu?Maaf Tuan!tapi tidak mau"

Roxas mengerang putus asa mendengarnya,tetapi toh dia menyerah. Roxas memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir sekolah dan masuk bersamaku.

Benar saja,sepanjang perjalanan dari lapangan parkir ke gedung sekolah, nyaris semua siswa berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku dan Roxas. Kami sendiri hanya memasang raut muka penuh kesedihan seakan ada yang baru meningga sepanjang jalan,untuk menutupi rasa malu.

Tapi kengerian sebbenarnya baru di mulai ketika aku dan Roxas menuju koridor kelas bahasa (Ya,Roxas punya kelas yang sama denganku!sungguh ironi).

Kairi, Olettte dan seorang lagi anak perempuan berambut coklat muda pendek,namanya Selphie kurasa. Menjerit sangat keras ketika melihat kami. Sementara Sora, Hayner dan Pence yang kebetulan (atau tidak) juga ada di sana langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kairi, Olette dan Selphie langsung berlari kearahku dan mulai menjerit-jerit lagi. Dari ujung mataku kulihat Sora, Hayner dan Pence melakukan hal yang sama pada Roxas tapi tanpa jeritan.

"KALIAN CIUMAN?APA ITU BETUL NAMINE?KYAAAA" jerit Kairi,

"KAU DAN ROXAS BERTUNANGAN?" jerit Olette dan Selphie bersamaan.

* * *

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang…

Sebenarnya hari ini tidak begitu buruk. Kairi dan Olette (Selphie tidak sekelas denganku) hanya bisa menggangguku di saat makan siang karena pelajaran hari ini, bahasa oleh Mr. Auron (ada yang mengatakan dia dulunya seorang samurai) , komputer oleh Mr. Leon (guru yang selalu merengut dengan replica revolver di sabuknya), kimia oleh Mrs. Lulu (wanita yang menyeramkan)adalah pelajaran yang tidak mentolerir adanya perbincangan hangat di kelas mereka.

Jadi tepat begitu bel berbunyi aku dan Roxas langsung berlari masuk ke mobil silver bmw z4 milik Roxas.

"Harimu lebih beruntung" ujarku pada Roxas ketika kami memasuki pintu tol,"tidak ada Kairi dan Olette yang berteriak di kupingmu sepanjang hari". Roxas mendengus dan tertawa penuh sarkasme.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang di bicarakan Sora dann Hayner sepanjang waktu denganku. Sumpah sangat menjijikkan".

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun pada Roxas, terdengar bunyi handphone milik Roxas.

"Hey Axel,ada apa?"sapa Roxas begitu dia mengangkat teleponnya, yang membuatku ngeri adalah Roxas justru menambah laju mobilnya meskipun tengah menelepon.

"Tidak,dia tidak akan ! yang benar saja!". Aku melirik ke arah Roxas kali ini. Bukankah Axel adalah temannya di Organization XIII? Yang berambut merah dan punya tato?.

Tiba-tiba saja Roxas mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Axel ,mau bertemu denganmu. Apa kau mau?"Tanya Roxas datar. Axel?mau bertemu denganku?untuk apa?.

"dia bukan orang yang jahat hanya sedikit,well nakal" ujar Roxas seakan membaca pikiranku.

"Oh,baiklah" ujarku menyetujui ajakannya. Roxas tampaknya agak kaget dengan ini.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Roxas ragu. Aku mengangguk, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar tawa dari ponsel Roxas. Sepertinya Axel bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami. Aku mengangguk sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Roxas .

"Kau bilang dia bukan orang jahat,kenapa tidak?"

Roxas mendecakkan lidahnya sekali dan kembali berbicara dengan Axel di ponselnya.

* * *

Roxas membawaku ke sebuah bar benama 7th Heaven yang berada di sisi kumuh dari Twilight Town. Di sini tampak seperti dunia berbeda dari Twilight Town yang biasa kulihat. Keadaan disini agak mengingatkanku pada gang temppatku bertemu dengan Roxas. Gelap dan dingin.

Roxas memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi belakan bal 7th Heaven,sepertinya Roxas kenal dengan sang pemilik bar.

Sebelum memasuki bar,Roxas memberiku hoodie hitam miliknya untuk menutupi seragamku. Sementara Roxas membuka seragamnya dan mengenakan T-shirt abu-abu yang tadinya dia pakai dibalik juga mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitam untuk menahan dinginnya hawa musim gugur.

Jam masih menunjukkann pukul 5 sore,tapi bagian dalam bar yang remang-remang tampak sudah mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang baru saja selesai bekerja. Roxas membawaku langsung ke tempat bartender yang berada di pojok bar tepat di samping pangung yang tengah kosong saat itu.

"Tifa" sapa Roxas pada seorang wanita muda cantik berambut hitam panjang tergerai hingga pinggangnya. Sorot matanya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan meninggalkan kesan bahwa ia seorang wanita yang kuat.

"Hei Roxas" balas Tifa ramah lalu ia beralih padaku "dan ini pasti Namine".Aku mengangguk padanya,Tifa kemudian tersenyum padaku dan menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Namaku Tifa Lockhart. Pemilik 7th .Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu Namine. Aku selalu penasaran gadis mana yang cukup sial untuk bertunangan dengan Roxas" ujar Tifa dengan kedipan kecil. Mendengar ini Roxas hanya tertawa hampa.

"Bagus sekali Axel?"Tanya Roxas ketus, sebelum Tifa sempat menjawab, seorang dengan rambut merah liar yang kukenali sebagai Axel datang menyapaku.

"Hei Namine,senang bertemu denganmu lagi" sapa Axel ramah, kali ini Axel mengenakan kaos hitam dan jeans pudar sehingga tampangnya tidak semenyeramkan saat aku bertemu dengannya kemarin.

"Hei Axel" aku tersenyum padanya yang kemudian ia balas dengan seringai. Aku bisa merasakan Roxas duduk di kursi sampingku dengan nafas berat. Tapi baik aku dan Axel mengabaikannya.

"OH!KAU ADALAH NAMINE!" Jerit seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya mullet tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu kemudian berlari mendatangiku. Matanya yang biru tampak berbinar.

"Namaku Demyx. Kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya!" ujar Demyx dengan riang,aku menyangsikan ini. Sebab aku tidak ingat bertemu dengan siapapun yang memiliki rambut mullet belakangan ini. Namun begitu aku melihat gitar aneh yang Demyx bawa,aku langsung sadar bahwa dia adalah salah satu anggota Organization XIII yang kutemui di gang kemarin. Apa ini berarti wanita mengerikan yang kemarin juga ada?. Membaca ekspresi cemasku Axel langsung mengerti.

"Tidak usah cemas Namine,Larxene sedang tidak di punya sedikit urusan." Ujar Axel, dia menekan nadanya sedikit ketika berbicara mengenai sedikit urusan.

"Baiklah , Axel dan Demyx" ujar Tifa menyela pembicaraan."Saatnya kalian bekerja". Baik Roxas maupun Axel terdengar menggerutu,namun Demyx dengan senang hati menarik Roxas dan Axel ke atas panggung. Sementara melihat mereka memasang berbagai macam alat-alat musik di sana, aku memutuskan untuk untuk bertanya pada Tifa.

"Apa yang mereka kerjakan,Tifa?"

"Oh, Roxas adalah penyanyi di bar ini. Sementara Axel dan Demyx yang memegang alat musiknya. Axel dan Demyx sudah lama bekerja di sini. Roxas baru memulainya awal Maret ini. Dia bilang untuk membayar sesuatu" jelas Tifa yang kemudian menghilang ke belakang untuk mengambil stok martini baru.

She movin' like this, like that  
Move up, move back,  
Yeah, drop it low.  
Man you see,  
She put it on me,  
She clap that ass like a pro.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Roxas yang tengah bernyanyi saat itu. Beberapa orang tampak mengikuti music yang mereka mainkan dengan penuh semangat

She windin' it, she grindin' it,  
Ooh Aah, like the way she handle it,  
Ooh Aah, like the way she shakin' it,  
She make your boy get up, up!

Told her, gon' let it move you,  
It's more than a beat to dance to!  
Let the music fill you up!  
Get up and away. Up, up, and away.  
Better move out the way, 'cause here she comes!  
You ain't never seen nobody get high like,  
What I'm about to show you is gonna be the highlight.  
Get up and away. Up, up, and away.  
Better move out the way, 'cause here she comes!  
Everybody! E-everybody!  
Yeah

Setealh beberapa orang mulai berdiri dari bangku mereka dan memadati sekeliling panggung mini milik bar 7th heaven ini aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

She make my booty go boom, boom, clap,  
When she pop like that,  
Makes my body explode.  
I ain't ever seen it quite like this,  
She great like this,  
She the shit and she know.

I'll tell you one time, so listen real close,  
I'm the best of the best; don't even have to boast,  
Coast to coast, they know what I be,  
Don't want enemy, and nobody steps after me,  
Don't wanna start somethin', and there'll be nothin',  
You never heard of me? Imma screw you somethin',  
If you ain't got game, don't step to the flo',  
Just pack your bags, and leave the town, hahaha!

Get up and away. Up, up, and away.  
Better move out the way, 'cause here she comes!  
You ain't never seen nobody get high like,  
What I'm about to show you is gonna be the highlight.  
Get up and away. Up, up, and away.  
Better move out the way, 'cause here she comes!  
Everybody! E-everybody!

Apa yang harus Roxas bayar hingga ia bekerja disini? Bukankah keluarganya cukup kaya untuk membeli, nyaris segalanya?.

* * *

Pukul 08.56 , Roxas,Axel dan Demyx selesai bekerja. Panggung pun telah diganti dengan permainan piano seorang bernama Cloud Strife. Aku, Axel dan Demyx saling bercerita dan mengumbar aib benar,mereka orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Kami bahkan saling bertukar nomor ponsel,Sementara Roxas menghilang ke kamar mandi untuk menerima telepon.

Ketika Roxas kembali,ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam ketika berkata dengan cepat.

"Aku punya kabar buruk dan Ventus sudah kembali dari perjalanan mereka"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang buruk dari kabar bagus mereka sudah kembali dengan selamat?.Demyx ikut menatapku,sepertinya dia juga bingung (setelah beberapa saat berbicara dengan Demyx,aku menyadari Demyx bukan orang yang terpintar di antara kami)

"Apa Maks-".

"Maksud Roxie" ujar Axel memotong pembicaraan dengan tawa yang ia tahan, Roxas melotot kea rah Axel saat ia mengejek Roxas dengan memanggilnya Roxie. "Karena Ayah dan Kakak Roxas sudah pulang,itu artinya satu. Pernikahan sudah di depan mata"

Aku balas menatap Roxas kali ini,berharap dia mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Sayangnya tidak.

"Yeah, Axel benar"

* * *

**A/N**

**Wedding is coming guys**

**Tapi eh tapi**

**kayaknya chapter 6 gak bakalan secepat ini.**

**Kecuali**

**Pada**

**Read and Review!**

**CIAO**

RANIZA


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

**Chapter 5 : THE WORLDS AGAINST ME**

Bar milik Tifa mungkin sangat ramai saat itu. Tapi aku nyaris tidak mendengar apapun di kupingku . Hatiku mencelos. Meski kenyataan bahwa aku memang akan menikah sudah ada di depan mata , sebagian hatiku masih menolak untuk mempercayainya. Aku jelas tidak siap dengan semua ini.

"Hei Namine? Kau baik-baik saja?". Suara Demyx membuyarkan pergelutan pikiraku . Aku menelan ludah mencoba menjawab Demyx yang tampak khawatir . Tapi aku hanya bisa memberinya senyuman lemah. Rasanya kejutan demi kejutan ini hanya memperburuk kemampuan responku yang memang sudah buruk.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" ujar Roxas sambil melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.11 malam sesuai yang di tunjukkan arloji Roxas. Bar Tifa dan kediaman Cavaler berada di dua sisi kota yang berbeda. Kami harus buru-buru kalau mau sampai sebelum tengah malam, semoga saja kami tidak terjebak macet. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur yang cukup hari ini.

Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Axel dan Demyx,tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan Tifa di bar yang semakin sesak ini, Roxas berkeras untuk tidak mencari Tifa. Jadi kami langsung keluar dari 7th Heaven dan masuk ke dalam mobil silver Roxas yang di parkir di garasi belakang bar.

* * *

Twilight Town pada malam hari tidak begitu berbeda dari siangnya. Kota ini masih tampak ramai walau malam sudah semakin larut. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit menghiasi sepanjang perjalanan. Kalau saja Roxas mau menaikkan suhu penghangat di mobilnya, mungkin aku akan menikmati perjalanan ini,dan jujur saja derasnya hujan malam itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih kedinginan. Maksudku,kau sudah pakai hoodie dan jaketku" ujar Roxas ketika dia melihatku terus-terusan menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku yang mengkerut karena kedinginan.

Yeah Roxas, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih tidak mau menaikkan suhu pemanas mu, batinku. Aku memeluk kakiku untuk kehangatan tambahan, mengabaikan tawa mengejek dari Roxas. Bukan salahku kan kalau malam di Twilight town sedingin ini? Dia mungkin bisa bertahan hanya dengan T-Shirt. Tapi aku tidak. Maaf saja. Aku melirik dashboard di depanku, angka 14° Celcius berwarna hijau di dashboard itu seakan mengejekku. Musim salju akan segera datang kalau suhu di Twilight Town terus menurun seperti ini.

"Well, kau harus tahan sedikit Nam. Kalu suhunya kunaikkan , bensinku bisa habis". Aku tahu dia bohong, mungkin agak susah melihatnya dari sini tapi tangki bensinnya jelas masih penuh. Apa dia kira aku tidak mengerti maksud dari jarum kecil yang menunjuk kearah huruf F?.

"Kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan,Roxas" gumamku.

"Yeah." Aku bisa melihat dari ujung mataku dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. " Aku tahu" sambungnya dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan.

Setelah kira-kira 20 menit perjalanan, kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah jalan besar. Masih di luar pusat kota,barangkali. Yeah, masih tidak tahu jalan-jalan di kota ini. Roxas berbelok kearah kiri sebuah gedung perkantoran besar, sepertinya dia mencoba menghindari tol,karena dia menggumamkan sesuatu soal uang. Setelah beberapa belokan berikutnya, aku sadar kami dalam masalah.

"Shit!" Roxas menyumpah pelan dan mendecakkan lidahnya berkali-kali. Aku setuju dengan reaksi Roxas ini. Jaraknya mungkin masih lima mobil dari mobil kami,tapi kemacetan panjang jelas terlihat.

"Seharusnya kau masuk tol" keluhku. Bunyi klakson yang saling sahut menyahut benar-benar mulai menjengkelkan, aku mau pulang. Roxas memutar arah mobilnya masuk ke dalam sebuah jalan sempit yang menunjukkan palang bernama Avenue 107 Street. Semoga saja Roxas tahu dia mau kemana. Hari sudah semakin malam, dan dilihat dari jam tangan Roxas di sisi kiriku, Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.56. Bagaimana mungkin jalanan masih seramai ini?di Oblivion, pukul 10 malam saja sudah sangat sunyi.

Mobil Roxas terus meluncur,sesekali ia menikung kea rah berlawanan,aku tidak tahu dia mau kemana. Dan di lihat dari wajahnya jelas Roxas tidak ingin ditanyai masalah arah. Aku berani bertaruh kami tersesat. Roxas akhirnya berhenti di sebuah hotel besar bergaya modern. Mau apa dia?

* * *

Masih kebingungan, aku duduk di lobi hotel itu sementara Roxas tengah mengurus sesuatu di meja resepsionis. Aku berani bersumpah, resepsionis berambut cokelat tua di hadapan Roxas mengamati Roxas dengan sangat intens. Dan ketika dia mengarahkan pandangannya jauh kepadaku, wajah resepsonis ber make up tebal itu menjadi sangat aneh. Yang membuatku heran adalah, nampaknya Roxas tidak menyadari hal ini sama sekali. Bicara soal orang bebal.

Aku mengamati sekelilingku, hotel ini bagus, dengan gaya minimalis-modern dan sebaginya. Namun tidak ada yang benar-benar istimewa. Rasanya terlalu lama tinggal bersama keluarga Cavaler membuatku sedikit lebih peka mengenai tata ruang yang benar-benar wah.

"Mau apa kita di sini?" tanyaku ketika akhirnya Roxas mendatangiku di lobi. Roxas mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan tidak percaya .

"Tidur" jawab Roxas singkat seakan semuanya sudah jelas dan tak perlu di pertanyakan. Sekarang giliranku melotot. Aku mencoba menyuarakan ketidaksetujuanku tanpa berbicara,karena entah mengapa resepsionis tadi masih mengawasi kami. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu tidak sopan?.

"kecuali kau bisa menyetir sampai rumah,kita baru akan pergi dari sini. Aku capek dan mau tidur" kata Roxas tegas, mata birunya memang tampak sangat lelah. Sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Roxas sudah menyeretku ke lift di samping buffet bunga Lili besar.

"Lantai 9"kata Roxas pendek pada seorang pria berjas garis-garis yang kebetulan berada di depan tombol lift. Begitu pria itu memencet tombol berangka Sembilan,dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman wanitanya yang begaun merah darah sangat pendek. Hanya ada kami berempat di lift ini, sementara Roxas tampak cuek dan sibuk memperhatikan bayangannya di kaca lift. Aku bisa mendengar wanita bergaun merah itu berbisik pada pria berjas.

"Bukannya mereka agak terlalu…muda?". Aku heran wajahku tidak memerah, tapi aku yakin wajahku memucat. Sekarang aku ingin sekali berteriak kepada wanita itu dan mengatakan dengan jelas kalau Roxas itu hanya… tunanganku?. Oh,Tidak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

* * *

Tiga menit penuh kecanggungan akhirnya berakhir ketika pintu lift terbuka di lantai 9. Tanpa menunggu Roxas aku cepat-cepat keluar dari lift itu dan berbelok ke lorong pertama yang kulihat.

"Hei Nam, kamarnya ada di lorong kanan bukan kiri" teriak Roxas persis sebelum lift menutup. Wanita tadi terkikik geli mendengarnya. Terima kasih banyak Roxas. Kalau kupikir lagi, dia tidak punya uang untuk membayar tol tapi punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel. Hebat sekali.

Kamar 303 yang disewa Roxas adalah kamar double bed (Terimakasih Tuhan) berukuran sedang dengan nuansa warna coklat yang sangat kental. Wallpaper dindingnya berwarna cokelat muda, karpetnya berwarna cokelat tua bahkan gorden jendelanya yang besar berwarna cokelat. Sementara Roxas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kiri kamar, aku melepaskan hoodie Roxas dan melemparkannya di ranjang berseprai putih di dekat jendela kemudian membuka gorden cokelat yang menutupi jendela besar di depannya. aku bersyukur Roxas tidak menyewa kamar yang lebih tinggi dari ini karena aku Acrophobia . Tapi aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Twilight Town pada malam sudah berhenti dan pemandangan dari lantai 9 ini luarbiasa aku dapat melihat Twilight Town yang berkelip di di sisi Selatan kota aku bisa melihat kembang api warna-warni di langit.

Suara televisi tiba-tiba terdengar,aku yakin Roxas yang menyalakannya. Bukannya dia capek?kenapa tidak langsung tidur saja?. Aku mengacuhkan suara chanel-chanel TV yang terus Roxas ganti hingga dia akhirnya berhenti pada satu chanel yang tengah membicarakan mengenai…Well kami. Sang pembawa acara, sepertinya wanita dan pria. Tengah asyik berspekulasi mengenai pertunangan kami yang cenderung buru-buru. Pendapat mereka sangat konyol, mulai dari kabar bahwa aku tengah hamil 2 bulan,seorang dokter kandungan yang tak mau disebutkan namanya berkeras bahwa aku pernah memeriksakan kandunganku padanya (Oh,yang benar saja!), sampai kabar bahwa perusahaan Cavaler tengah di ujung kebangkrutan (Yeah,dan tadi pagi Sora terus membicarakan soal membeli kuda balap baru).

"Kenapa mereka terus membicarakan hal itu!" kataku kesal, aku duduk di ranjang samping jendela dengan tangan bersilang,memandang penyiar di televise dengan berang.

"Dan sekarang mereka membuatku hamil!". Dengan kesal aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Roxas tertawa kecil dan mematikan TV. Meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya,bisa kurasakan pandangannya mengarah kepadaku.

"Well, aku bisa membuatnya jadi kenyataan kalau kau mau"

Aku langsung berbalik menghadapi Roxas dan mengancungkan jariku kea rah dadanya.

"Jangan kau coba-coba" ujarku di antara gertakan gigiku. Roxas tidak takut pada gertakanku, seringainya justru melebar,

"lebih baik digosipi karena sesuatu daripada tidak sama sekali kan?". Wajahku memerah,karena malu atau marah aku tidak perduli. Aku menarik selimutku sampai kepala dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

* * *

Esoknya aku terbangun pukul 7 tepat. Untungnya ini adalah hari Sabtu dan tidak ada sekolah. Roxas bangun setelah aku selesai menggosok gigi. Dari yang kulihat Roxas bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, dia sama sekali tidak bereksperesi sampai dia selesai membasuh seluruh kantuk dari wajahnya.

Ketika kami turun ke lobi untuk sarapan, ternyata kejutan sudah menanti. Mataku sangat silau karena puluhan blitz kamera yang menghadang mataku. Ada sangat banyak wartawan di lobi itu. Di meja Resepsionis aku melihat seorang wartawan tengah mewawancarai resepsionis yang kulihat tadi malam.

Roxas dengan susah payah menerobos kerumunan wartawan sementara sebelah tangannya memelukku dengan erat,membawaku ikut menerobos kerumunan wartawn-wartawan ini. Tapi aku merasa lemas. Hatiku sangat sakit dan aku yakin setetes air mata telah tumpah dari mataku. Aku membenci semua ini. Kenapa harus aku yang menerimanya?.

Begitu Roxas membantuku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Air mataku tidak terbendung lagi . Aku menagis dengan dengan kecengenganku namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dalam tanganku dan terisak di dalamnya. Aku tidak berhenti terisak bahkan setelah Roxas meyakinkanku bahwa kami sudah aman dari wartawan.

"Jangan menangis, Nam"kata Roxas lembut ,perlahan dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak menyetir dia menurunkan tanganku. Aku tidak melawan,aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Me-mereka pa-pasti akan membuat hal ini semakin parah. Kita bahkan tidak melakukan apapun" ujarku frustasi,aku mencabut tisu mobil Roxas sambil membayangkan bahwa tisu itu adalah resepsionis berambut cokelat tadi.

"Sudah kubilang,sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu saja" kata Roxas setengah geli, dengan jengkel aku melemparinya tisu-tisu bekas yang sudah kupakai. Setelah dia meminta maaf kurang lebih sepuluh kali baru aku berhenti menyerangnya.

"Nam. Kalau aku jadi kau,aku akan lebih mengkhawatirkan apa yang menanti kita di rumah" gumam Roxas di bawah nafasnya.

* * *

Rasa gugupku saat berada di depan pintu masuk kediaman Cavaler jauh lebih parah daripada saat aku pertama kali tiba di sini. Butler Cavaler yang bernama Zidane telah memberitahukan kami bahwa tengah menunggu kami di ruang keluarga,saat kami baru saja sampai di sini. Langkah-langkah yang kulalui menuju ruang keluarga Cavaler sengaja kubuat selambat mungkin, Roxas melakukan hal yang sama. Dia sama enggannya denganku untuk berhadapan dengan keluarganya.

Di ruang keluarga Cavaler memang indah, perapian pualam, langit-langit yang tinggi. Sofa-sofa putih empuk tampak mengelilingi ruangan indah itu. Dan di salah satu sofa, duduklah seorang pria berambut pirang gelap pendek dengan mata biru yang sam dengan milik Roxas. Pria berkemeja putih itu tampak berwibawa ketika menatap kami. Di samping pria itu duduklah yang tampak letih di dalam balutan pakaian satinnya. Yang paling membuatku terkejud adalah seorang remaja berkaus oranye yang tampak identik dengan Roxas.

Remaja berkaus oranye adalah yang pertama memperkenalkan diri,

"Hei Nami. Aku Ventus,kakak Roxas. Kami mungkin identik tapi aku yakin kau bisa membedakanku dengannya. Usiaku 5 tahun lebih tua soalnya" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hei Ventus…"sapaku kembali agak kurang bersemangat dibandingkan Ventus

Yeah,aku yakin bisa membedakan mereka. Ventus itu seperti Sora dalam…tubuh Roxas.

Pria berkemeja segera menyusul Ventus, dia menyalamiku dan menyuruhku dan Roxas duduk di Sofa yang bersebrangan dengan mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Namine. Aku adalah Rasler Cavaler, Ayah Roxas dan Ventus" ujarnya sopan. Aku tersenyum sedikit dan membalas sapaannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga ". Kali ini mengalihkan perhatianku dengan dehamannya,ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, tersenyum sedih.

"Aku yakin kau sangat capek Namine,jadi lebih baik kami segera ke pokok permasalahannya" kata lembut, aku merasakan tatapan Roxas di sisi kepalaku dan aku balas menatapnya. Aku bisa melihat berbagai macam emosi di bola mata birunya yang jernih. Bila aku tidak sedang berada di masalah yang sama dengannya aku pasti sudah sangat kasihan padanya.

"Kami sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi hari ini." menyambung kata-kata istrinya,suaranya masih berwibawa meski terdengar agak cemas." Untungnya sumber milik Cavaler ada di mana-mana. Jadi masalah tentang para wartawan sudah kami atasi sebaik mungkin. Tapi aku yakin aka nada beberapa informasi yang lepas. Jadi kami pikir hanya ada satu cara untuk menghindari gossip buruk dari mereka"

dan saling pandang untuk sesaat,hingga memutuskan dialah yang akan menyampaikan informasinya pada kami.

"Kami minta maaf Namine,Roxas." Mrs. Cavaler memandang Roxas dan Aku bergantian. "Tapi kami terpaksa memajukan pernikahan kalian menjadi akhir oktober.".

31 Oktober?sepuluh hari lagi?. Roxas meremas tanganku,sepertinya dia bisa melihat ada air mata baru yang siap muncul di mataku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan suaraku.

"Apa Ayahku setuju dengan semua ini?" tanyaku, suaraku tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan. Namun baik Mr dan bisa mendengarku dengan baik.

"Ya, kami telah membicarakannya dengan Sir Ansem lewat telepon tadi. Beliau telah setuju" jawab halus.

Dengan susah payah aku tersenyum pada mereka dan meminta izin pada Mr dan Mrs Cavaler untuk naik ke memberi Vetus lambaian singkat sebelum aku berlari ke atas.

* * *

Tentu saja Ayahku setuju!. Ayah sama sekali tidak peduli pada perasaanku soal pertunangan ini. Kalau dia peduli mestinya aku tidak ada di sini sekarang. Mestinya aku masih berada di Oblivion. Masih menikmati hidupku yang tenang di sana.

Aku sudah tidak menangis. Rasanya air mataku sudah habis untuk hari ini. Jadi aku hanya berbaring di ranjang besar ini. Mataku memandang lurus kea rah langit-langit kanopiku. Langit di luar sudah tampak gelap. Tapi aku tidak peduli,rasanya di baluti kegelapan sangat cocok dengan suasana hatiku kali ini.

"Hei Nam,kau tidak tidurkan?". Aku tidak menjawab,aku tahu itu Roxas.

Roxas berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring di sampingku,kini kami sama-sama menatap langit-langit kanopiku.

"Ini akan sulit bagi kita berdua,Nam" ujar Roxas memecah keheningan. Aku ingin menjawab Roxas. Tapi tenggorokanku terasa kering. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Lihat aku Nam"perintah Roxas. Aku mengacuhkannya. Roxas menghela nafas dan dengan perlahan dia memegang pipiku,membawa mataku untuk bertemu dengan matanya. Bahkan di tengah kegelapan aku masih bisa melihat mata birunya yang indah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di matanya. Roxas tampak sungguh-sungguh,ada sebuah tekad di sana.

"Aku.."kata Roxas perlahan."Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu,dan kau harus melakukan hal yang sama. Itu adalah satu hal yang bisa kita janji padamu Namine"

Pada detik itu jantungku terasa mau lepas. Apa yang dikatakan Roxas tadi adalah hal yang terakhir yang kuharap akan dia katakan.

* * *

**A/N :**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2011 SEMUA!**

**MAAF SOAL KETERLAMBATAN CHAPTER KALI INI**

**SOALNYA SAYA LAGI SIBUUUKKK BANGET**

**MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA REVIEWNYA. **

**Tunggu aja review reply dari saya**

**So**

**Read and Review!**

**ATO KALIAN GAK DI UNDANG DI WEDDINGNYA NAM DAN ROXAS**

**MWAHAHA..**

**Just kidding**

**CIAO**

**RANIZA  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : I NO OWN KH (bahasa apa nih?)**

**IM LOVING THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPIEEEEE**

**SORI KALO ADA TYPOO INI JAM SETENGA 5 BRO!GUA BELON TIDUR DARI TADI  
**

**Chapter 6 : Preparation**

Kediaman keluarga Cavaler tampak lebih hening pagi ini. Beberapa pelayan bahkan nyaris tidak membuat suara sama sekali saat tengah membersihkan rumah milik keluarga Cavaler ini. Benar saja, ketika Aku memasuki ruang makan,tempat itu masih kosong. Menurut Penelo, Mr dan Mrs Cavaler sedang tidak ada di tempat. Mereka ada urusaan mendadak atau apalah. Roxas dan Ventus juga entah dimana. Aku melihat kamar Roxas masih tertutup sewaktu Aku bangun tadi. Bisa saja dia juga sudah pergi. Sementara Ventus, Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia ada di bagian mana dari rumah ini. Kuputuskan untuk sarapan sendirian saja. Pagi itu menunya adalah sosis panggang , telur dan roti mentega.

"Pagi Namine" sapa Ventus padaku ketika dia masuk ke ruang makan. Ventus menggambil tempat di depanku.

"Hei Ventus" Aku tersenyum padanya dan menawarinya sepiring sosis panggang . Ventus tampak terkejut. Apa di rumah ini Kami tidak boleh menawari makanan?

"Ventus?. A-apa maksudmu Aku Roxas" sanggah Ventus dengan suara Roxas yang dia buat-buat. Kuakui Ventus dan Roxas memang sangat mirip sampai membuat orang merinding. Suara mereka bahkan sama. Tapi Aku yakin orang ini Ventus. Suara Roxas lebih rendah dari Ventus. Mata Ventus juga lebih besar. Yep. Dia Ventus.

"Ventus,kau Ventus." Kataku tegas. Apa Ventus sedang mengerjaiku?. Mata biru Ventus melebar dan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Sekarang Ventus jauh lebih mirip dengan Sora. Ventus mengambil piring sosis dari tanganku dan mengambil setengah isinya ke dalam piringnya sendiri.

Wow, bagaimana caranya dia bisa makan sebanyak itu? Sepuluh sosis , dua telur dan emapt iris roti mentega?.

"Aku bisa menipu Ibuku pagi ini. Tapi tidak bisa menipumu? Aku bahkan pakai baju Roxas. Biasanya tidak ada yang akan tahu." Ventus tampak kecewa dan mengelus kemeja bergaris hitam-biru milik Roxas."Apa ini namanya kekuatan cinta?"Ventus nyengir padaku, dan tertawa lepas saat wajahku memerah. Ventus dan Roxas cukup mudah dibedakan. Mungkin masih mengantuk pagi ini?.

Tunggu sebentar. Untuk apa Ventus menipu Mrs Cavaler ?.

"Ventus?"panggilku. Ventus mendongak dari piringnya.

"Panggil saja Ven,hitung-hitung menghemat nafas" sarannya.

"Oke Ven. Untuk apa kau menipu dan mengatakan kalau kau Roxas"

Ven tersedak mendengarnya. Seorang pelayan di depan pintu Ash ruang makan buru-buru menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas kaca Ven. Setelah tegukan ketiga, barulah Ven berhasil menelan makanannya.

"Well...Pagi ini Roxas menghilang entah kemana" kat Ven ragu-ragu,dia memutar-mutar gelasnya dan menunggu reaksiku. Aku mengangguk padanya, menyuruh Ven meneruskan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak mau Ayah dan Ibu ribut lagi soal Roxas. Soalnya,Hari ini kalian akan mengepas baju pengantin di butik Aqua. Jadi kupikir kugantikan saja Roxas, Aku pura-pura menelpon Ibuku dan bilang bahwa aku ada bersama Terra. Oh Terra itu tunangan Aqua, dia sahabat baikku."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku masih kurang paham soal ini.

"Tenang saja Namine! Ukuran tubuhku dan Roxas sama. Aku bisa menggantikannya hari ini" kata Ven dengan nada seolah kata-katanya bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah.

Baiklah teman-teman. Katakan padaku, apa yang lebih aneh dari mengepas baju pengantin bersama calon kakak iparmu, bukannya dengan calon suamimu?.

* * *

Setelah kami selesai sarapan. Ven tidak banyak membuang waktu,setelah menungguku ganti baju kami langsung pergi ke garasi milik Ven dan Roxas (Yeah, mereka punya garasi tepat di sebelah kebun bunga milik , karena bukan garasi utama. Jalan keluar mobil dari garasi ini tidak lewat gerbang depan tapi gerbang samping). Disana ternyata sudah ada Sora dia ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan gambar VW rusak dan jeans biru panjang . Aku senang saja dengan penampilan Sora, setidaknya dia berpakaian kasual sepertiku (aku mengenakan kaus putih berlengan panjang dengan rok waist-up hitam, Aku tidak tahu harus pakai baju apa untuk pengepasan. Hei, toh jaketku akan menyembunyikan baju yang kupakai,jadi kenapa repot-repot?.Hah!Aku memang payah ).

" Hei Namine!Ro-".

"Nah, Namine sudah tahu Aku ini Ventus" potong Ventus sambil berlari kecil masuk ke garasi mungil miliknya. Garasi itu tampak seperti garasi di bengkel-bengkel. Kotor dan penuh graffiti. Setidaknya ada 4 mobil yang terparkir di situ. Yang kukenali hanya mobil silver Roxas. Sepertinya dia memakai mobil lain hari ini.

"Yang benar saja?Namine tahu?. Ouch, kenapa menyamar menjadi Roxas susah sekali sih?. Aqua juga membongkar penyamaranku dulu" keluh Sora dia tampak kecewa,aku hanya tersenyum minta maaf padanya.

"Oh Ven apa kita bisa pakai P-Man?"Tanya Sora tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada Ven. Sumpah, apa Sora bipolar? Sedetik lalu dia masih sedih.

"Jangan panggil mobilku P-Man Sora!" Ven menggerutu dia mengelus penuh saying mobil convertible bitu muda yang terparkir di tengah garasi.

"Namanya Peugeot 206 rdx. P-Man tidak pernah sekeren ini. Dan tidak mobilku tidak muat untuk bertiga jadi kita pakai Mazda" gumam Ven sambil menunjuk Wagon berwarna metal gun di sebelah P-Man er… atau p-apalah namanya.

"Eh?Yang benar saja!" dengan kecewa Sora mengajakku masuk ke Wagon Ven. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikeluhkan Sora, wagon ini baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Aku memang tidak akan mengerti pola pikir dari keluarga Cavaler.

Rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menikmati perjalananku selama ada di Twilight Town. Ven mengemudi dengan santai dan Sora terus-menerus menceritakan berbagai hal menarik tentang dirinya sendiri. Seperti dia sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah pulau Tropis bernama Destiny Island dan tentang legenda sebuah buah bernama paopu fruit.

"Paopu Fruit itu memang keliatannya enak. Tapi sumpah rasanya kecut sekali Nam"jelas Sora dengan menggebu-gebu. Yeah,perjalanan kali ini bakalan menyenangkan.

* * *

Butik Aqua ada di Redwith Street pusat kota. Nama butiknya adalah Ocean : boutique and Bridal Shop . Aku pribadi sangat menyukai butik ini karena seolah berbeda sendiri dengan gedung-gedung modern di sampingnya. Butik Aqua mempunyai kesan Fairy Tale yang sangat kuat. Dengan dasar seperti kastil mungil bercat warna-warna pastel lembut. Tapi baik Sora dan Ven sepertinya tidak suka pada konsep butik Aqua yang terlalu feminim.

"Eww. Berapa kalipun Aku kesini. Aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan tempat ini."komentar Ven sambil menyodok-nyodok rangkaian mawar pink di depan pintu masuk. Di dalam butik Aqua, menurut Sora justru lebih parah. Terlalu banyak warna pink dan pita-pita,keluh Sora. Ven tampaknya memang cukup sering kemari (untuk apa,Aku tidak tahu) karena pegawai-pegawai tempat ini menyapanya ketika Ven lewat. Ven membawaku dan Sora ke lantai dua butik atau tepatnya Bridal Shop.

Di lantai dua, nuansa pernikahan sangat terasa,mulai dari kue pengantin palsu hingga wallpaper ball room pernikahan menghiasi ruangan ini. Di sudut ruangan ada beberapa ruang ganti besar bergorden putih yang tengah kosong. Yang paling kusukai jelas ratusan rak-rak berisi gaun pengantin beraneka warna. Kotak kaca berisi tiara dan Veils juga koleksi tuxedo-tuxedo.

Aqua ternyata berada di meja kerjanya yang ada di dekat ruang ganti beserta kliennya. Seorang pria bertampang sinis dengan rambut cokelat dan wanita ramah berambut cokelat tua sepinggang. Mereka tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Nami!Sora!Ven!" sapa seseorang dari belakang kami.

Kairi ternyata ada di sini, dia bangkit dari bean chairnya dan berlari kea rah kami.

"giliranmu setelah Squall dan Rinoa"kata Kairi sambil menunjuk kea rah pasangan tadi."Mereka akan segera menikah juga. Awal Desember kurasa"

Tentu saja orang normal akan mencari gaun mereka setidaknya sebulan sebelum pernikahan. Bukannya Sembilan hari sebelum pernikahan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mendapati Ven dan Sora bermain-main dengan gaun pernikahan terdekat dengan mereka. Sementara Kairi sudah menghilang ke tempat kakaknya.

"Oh Bella! Aku akan menjadikanmu Vampire setelah kita menikah!" ujar Ven sambil bergaya dramatis ala pemain opera.

"Edward! Umurku sudah 18 tahun! Kau harus segera merubahku menjadi vampire!. Aku takut menjadi nenek-nenek keriput!"balas Sora dalam suara melengking yang sangat aneh. Dia memegang gaun vintage putih tepat di depan tubuhnya seolah memakai gaun itu. Aku tertawa kecil melihat aksi mereka sampai Aqua dan Kairi datang.

"Ini bukan untuk mainan Sora!"Aqua merampas gaun vintagenya dan mengembalikannya ke rak asalnya.

"Dan kau Ven. Umurmu sudah 22 tahun. Sampai kapan kau mau bertingkah seperti anak umur 5 tahun" sembur Aqua. Dengan itu Aqua menarik Vend an Sora kea rah rak tuxedo yang berada jauh di pojok ruangan, sementara Kairi membawaku kea rah manekin-manekin bergaun di belakang meja Aqua.

"Ini koleksi terbaik kami. Ayo cepat pilih, waktu kita tidak banyak. Kita masih harus memilih sepatu,Veils dan tiara".

Aku tidak pernah bisa memilih sesuatu dengan cepat. Bahkan untuk memilih barang kecilpun Aku sering bingung. Kairi sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan gaun-gaun di rak-rak sebelah manekin. Sebaiknya aku mulai memilih juga. Kenapa memilih harus sesulit ini?

Semua gaun di sini sangat indah, mulai dari yang berenda,berlayer,berbrokat,gaun pendek, panjang. Sangat modern hingga bergaya Royal. Aku suka semuanya,tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik di mataku. Kairi menunjukkan beberapa gaun padaku. Tapi semuanya kutolak. Lima belas mmenit berlalu dan Aku masih kebingungan. Di ujung ruangan Aku bisa mendengar Sora dan Ven menertawakan Toxedo yang Ven gunakan.

"Er… Kairi?" panggilku pada Kairi, rasanya aku sudah menemukan gaun yang tepat. Setengah berlari. Kairi mendatangiku dan ikut memandangi sebuah gaun yang dikenakan manekin. Terletak di sudut jendela, gaun itu sangat indah menurutku. Warnanya bukan putih seperti impianku soal gaun pengantin selama ini. Warnanya putih gading dengan sentuhan warna cream kecoklatan di ujungnya. Potongan sweetheart neck dengan bordiran bunga menghiasi bagian atas gaun itu. Lalu pada bagian roknya dipisahkan dengan mawar-mawar buatan berwarna cream kecoklatan. Rok gaun itu tampak besar dan sangat halus dan sepertinya terbuat dari sutra.

"Astaga Nami!ini indah sekali!Cepat kita harus beritahu Aqua" Kairi dengan semangat membara menarikku untuk mencari Aqua di sebrang ruangan. Ternyata Ven tengah mencoba Tuxedo putih. Ven tampak bagus dalam Tuxedo itu,tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan Roxas yang memakainya.

"Hmm. Itu bagus untukmu Ven. Tapi Roxas lebih cocok pakai warna hitam" komentar Sora sambil melambaikan Tuxedo hitam polos di tangannya.

"Sora. Ini untuk pernikahan bukan untuk pemakaman!" tegur Kairi. Aqua hanya diam saja, dia tampak menngawasi tuxedo di tangan Sora dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Aqua, kami sudah dapat gaunnya. Tinggal pengepasan saja!" kata Kairi pada Aqua.

"Oh,benarkah? Sebaiknya kita kesana dulu . Disini tidak ada banyak kemajuan" Aqua menghela nafas dan mengambil meteran peraknya dari lantai. Di saat bersamaan, ponselku beerbunyi.

"Maaf, permisi sebentar" dengan buru-buru Aku mengambil sedikit jarak dari mereka. Yang menelponku adalah Axel. AXEL?

"Hei Nam"sapa Axel dari balik telepon. Suara Axel terdengar lesu. Samar-samar Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

"Axel? Ada apa?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Well, apa kau bisa datang ke sini. Er Roxas,um sebenarnya sebagian besar dari kami juga, sedang dalam masalah" suara Axel berubah menjadi bisikan. Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup,sepertinya Axel keluar dari ruangan apapun yang tadinya dia berada.

" Dimana kau sekarang?" aku balas berbisik pada Axel

"Rumah sakit Highwind, Jalan Fredrick east . Pakai taksi saja ke sini lebih baik kalau tidak ada yang tahu. Aku ada di UGD"

"Rumah sakit?Apa yang terjadi?...Axel?AXEL!"

Bagus sekali. Tutup saja Telponnya Axel. Aku tidak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Dan yang lebih penting : Apa Roxas baik-baik saja. Dengan helaan nafas panjang,Aku berbalik kea rah Aqua, Kairi, Sora dan Ven yang tengah memandangiku penasaran.

"Namine?kau oke?. Tampangmu lucu" Tanya , Kairi dan Ven menggumamkan hal yang sama. Hanya saja mereka tidak bilang kalau 'tampangku lucu'.

"Em.. . Aku harus pergi. Sekarang". Kairi baru akan memprotes saat Aku menyambung kata-kataku. "Maafkan Aku tapi ini sangat penting".Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Semoga saja mereka mau menerima alasanku.

"Well…Pergilah kalau begitu." Kata Aqua. Aku mendongak dan memandang kea rah wanita berambut biru muda itu.

"Kau sudah dapat gaunnya. Yang kuperlukan tinggal mengepas ukurannya. Mereka tidak memanggilku desainer top untuk sia-sia" Aqua mengedip padaku. perasaanku mengatakan kalau Aqua tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan Roxas. Sebelum aku sempat berbalik, Ven memegang bahuku dan berbisik.

"Tolong jaga adikku". Aku mengangguk pada Ven dan berlari keluar butik Aqua.

* * *

Keluar dari butik Aqua aku tidak begitu tahu aku harus pergi kea rah mana. Bukan karena tempat ini terpencil, justru karena disini terlalu ramai hingga Aku tidak bisa mendapat taksi. Aku tidak mungkin naik tram atau bus. Aku bisa nyasar. Jadi Aku terus saja berjalan sampai mungkin Aku berhasil dapat taksi. Yang Aku tahu pasti butuh waktu lama...

"OUCH!"

Apa yang barusan kutabrak?.Kepalaku sakit sekali. Apapun itu pastinya keras.

"Hei oke?". Aku mendongak ke atas. Yang kutabrak adalah seorang laki-laki. Tampaknya lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun, badannya tinggi dan lumayan berotot (pantas saja kepalaku sakit) meski tersembunyi di balik pea coatnya. Yang paling menonjol dari laki-laki ini adalah rambut peraknya yang lurus panjang melewati bahu dan mata biru kehijauannya yang sangat indah.

"Um…ya. Aku baik-baik kalau kau menghitung soal nyasar"gumamku

"Oh?Aku bisa mengantarmu sebagai permintaan bawa kendaraan. Ah!Namaku Riku" laki-laki bernama Riku itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabatku. Aku sedikit ragu. Bukannya sudah pengetahuan umum untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing?. Tapi Aku memang butuh tumpangan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Roxas sekarang!

"Aku Namine. Dan Aku harus ke Rumah sakit Highwind sekarang. Temanku…er…kecelakaan" . Riku menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Well, Aku memang mau ke sana juga"

"Kau sakit?" Aku memandang Riku dari atas ke bawah. Dia tampak sehat-sehat saja.

"Tidak. Aku mau ketemu professorku. Aku mahasiswa kedokteran" jelas Riku. Mahasiswa kedokteran? Wow. Riku menyerahkanku helm merah mengkilap dari sebuah motor besar yang di parkir di depan café tempat kami bertabrakan.

"Untung aku selalu bawa helm cadangan" komentar Riku sambil memakai helmnya sendiri. Jadi tumpanganku adalah motor?. Aku tidak pernah naik motor sebelumnya!. Ayahku bisa marah kalau dia tahu Aku naik benda beroda dua penyumbang tingginya angka kematian ini. Motor itu tidak aman. Seharusnya calon dokter tahu kan?.

"Um. Namine kau bisa naik sekarang" Riku sudah naik di atas motor hitamnya. Aku Cuma perlu naik di atasnya kan?Tidak ada yang berbahaya!Ayolah Namine!.

"Kau mungkin mau berpegangan padaku. Aku suka mengebut" saran Riku, dia tengah menjalankan mesin motornya bersiap-siap memacunya. Aku tidak mungkin berpegangan pada Riku. Itu tidak sopan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Riku sepertinya tidak mempersalahlkan hal ini karena dia meraih tanganku dan memastikan bahwa keduanya sudah memeluk pinggangnya.

Satu hal yang kusukai dari motor adalah : Riku tidak bisa mendongak ke belakang dan melihat wajahku yang sudah sangat merah.

* * *

Riku membawaku ke ruang UGD rumah sakit yang berada di ruang paling depan rumah sakit itu. Riku mengatakan sesuatu tentang dia harus segera menemui professornya jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku. Setelah Riku pergi Aku jadi sangat gugup. Rumah sakit bukan tempat kesukaanku. Terakhir kali Aku ke Rumah sakit adalah saat ibuku meninggal…

Bau obat-obatan dan pengharum ruangan beraroma pinus UGD itu membuat perutku mual. Biasanya Aku selalu suka warna putih,tetapi di sini nuansanya berbeda. Dengan berbagai macam peralatan kedokteran yang mengerikan bisa membuat orang sehat saja merasa sakit. Aku mengabaikan dua ranjang bertirai putih yang tengah di isi oleh pasien penyakit entah-apa dan tanpa menoleh berjalan lurus kea rah Axel yang melambai padaku di ranjang ketiga. Axel tampak parah. Matanya lebam dan bibirnya sobek,tangan kirinya juga di bebat. Tapi Axel menyuruhku untuk mengabaikannya. Alih-alih dia menunjuk pada penghuni ranjang ketiga

Aku melirik pada menghuni ranjang. Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan warna sama seperti warna rambut Aqua tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu bernama Isa,seperti yang tertulis di sebuah kwitansi pembayaran rumah sakit yang tercecer di kaki ranjangnya.

" Namanya Saix. Nomor VII di Organization. Atau Isa,itu nama aslinya. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak usah bilang padanya kalau kau tahu nama aslinya,dia tidak suka. Kita abaikan saja dia,dia pernah lebih parah dari ini" bisik Axel. Dia menuntunku melihat ranjang ke empat yang di tempati oleh seorang pria berambut…merah muda? Ia menggunakan penyanga leher dan tengah berbicara dengan nada rendah pada seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek yang kukenali sebagai Larxene dan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut dan jenggot tipis berwarna pirang . tak seorangpun dari mereka menyadari kehadiranku.

"Si pink adalah Marluxia no XI, kau tahu Larxene no XII dan Luxord no X"ujar Axel sambil lalu,dia mmenyingkap sedikit tirai di ranjang ke lima. Aku sedikit cemas mendapati Demyx lah yang terbaring di sana. Pembuluh mata Demyx pecah sehingga matanya merah dan kakinya di perban erat,tapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja karena dia melambai lemah padaku. Di kaki ranjangnya duduk seorang pria kekar berambut merah pendek yang sepertinya tengah tertidur.

"Kau tahu si mullet boy, no IX. Nah, Demyx baik-baik saja. Otaknya memang sudah cedera dari lahir. Dan si Silent Hero atau tukang ngorok biasa, Lexeaus atau Aeleus no V" Axel menutup kembali tirainya

Ranjang ke enam ternyata kosong . Aku kira memang kosong. Sampai Axel menjelaskan siapa yang ada di ranjang ke enam.

"No VIII di Organization. Ace dan orang kepercayaan Superior kami Xemnas yang sayangnya tidak ada di sini karena sedang membereskan 'sesuatu'. Namanya adalah Lea. Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames" ujar Axel dengan bangga menunjuk kea rah dirinya sendiri.

Di ranjang ketujuh Axel tidak perlu memberitahuku penghuninya. Remaja berambut pirang dengan mata sangat biru yang menatapku dengan penuh kecemasan. Di lengannya ada lebam-lebam . Tapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja.

"Roxas Cavaler No XIII" bisik Axel mendramatisir. Roxas tidak sendirian di sana seorang dokter magang berambut indigo yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya tengah mengecek sesuatu di clipboardnya. Sementara seorang dokter berambut pirang panjang tengah mengecek tekanan darah Roxas dengan alat tensinya. Di sisi kiri ranjang Roxas ada dua orang polisi berambut hitam. Satunya adalah polisi ceking dengan eyepatch. Dan satunya lagi polisi berbadan tegap dengan rambut dikuncir.

"Aku sudah selesai mengecek Mr Caveler, dr Even . Kondisinya baik dia sudah bisa pulang"ujar si dokter magang tanpa ekspresi, dr Even mengangguk-angguk dan menyingkirkan alat tensi dan stetoskopnya.

"Tekanan darahnya juga normal, kau benar Ienzo. sudah bisa pulang. Tapi sekarang tergantung pada Opsir Braig dan Dilan,eh?" kata dr Even sambil nyegir kepada kedua polisi.

"Yeah…Yeah. Jemputan si Tiger toh ada di sini" Opsir ber-eyepatch mengedip padaku. Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba tersenyum padanya tapi gagal.

Menyadari kegugupanku Axel tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Kemudian dia dengan santainya  
merangkul opsir ber-eyepatch.

"Opsir Braig alias Xigbar no II" Axel menganguk pada polisi berkuncir yang diam sedari tadi." Opsir Dilan alias Xaldin. No III".

Anggota kepolisian adalah anggota Organization XIII? Pantas saja mereka tidak pernah tertangkap sampai sekarang. Organisasi ini benar-benar…gila.

"Dan tentu saja"Axel menyebrang ke arah dr Even dan Ienzo. "Vexen No IV dan si emo Zexion No VI"

Dan sekarang dokter juga ikut-ikutan menjadi anggota geng?. Yang benar saja?. Xaldin yang sedari tadi diam menyerahkanku selembar kertas kuning untuk di tanda tangani.

"Ini surat bail outnya yang harus kau tanda tangani. Sisanya kami yang urus."geram Xaldin. Buru-buru aku mengambil bolpoin dan Clipboard yang di tawarkan Zexion dan menandatangani kertas itu.

"Sekalian tolong kau tanda tangani surat tanda keluar rumah sakit. Aku menyisipkannya di situ" pinta Zexion dalam suara datar. Aku mengangguk dan ikut menandatangani kertas putih di bawahnya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Xaldin dan Zexion.

"Nah Tiger!Bangun kau!Sampai kapan kau mau bengong di situ!Bawa pulang istrimu."gelegar Xigbar sambil tertawa membahana, mengabaikan desisan marah dari Zexion yang memintanya tenang.

Di tengah kehebohan yang di sebabkan oleh Xigbar, Axel tiba-tiba mmuncul di sampingku dan memsukkan secarik kertas ke dalam saku jaketku. Sebelum Aku bisa bereaksi apa-apa, Axel sudah berpindah lagi ke arah Roxas untuk sekedar menepuk bahunya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Roxas tidak berkata apa-apa pada teman-teman Organization XIII dan langsung menarikku keluar. Aku hanya sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kilat pada Ael, Zexion , Xogbar, Xaldin dan Vexen.

* * *

Aku dan Roxas berjalann dalam diam di koridor rumah sakit yang gelap dan sunyi itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba rasa amarah menyerangku. Apa yang Roxas lakukan sampai babak belur begitu?sampai kapan dia akan bertingkah seperti ini?.apa dia tidak tahu keluarganya sangat cemas?

"Sori Nam…Biasanya Ven yang mengurus…masalah seperti ini" suara Roxas tenang saat mengucapkan ini. Lagi-lagi Aku merasakan amarah berkecamuk di dalam dadaku. Bagaimana dia bisa setenang ini setelah tampangnya seperti habis dihajar habis-habisan?. Tanpa kusadari air mataku tumpah. Aku mencoba menahannya,namun justru membuatnya menjadi isakan-isakan.

"Nam…" Roxas berbisik dengan nada sedih. Dia kemudian memelukku,tangannya menggosok punggungku mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi hal ini justru membuatku terisak makin keras. Aku memukul-mukul dadanya,mencoba mengeluarkan amarahku.

"K-kau…bisa…mati!a-aku sangat cemas!.Kenapa kau bodoh sekali!" membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Kubiarkan air mataku tumpah sekali itu.

"Maafkan aku Nam…"bisik Roxas di telingaku.

Roxas mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya. Mempertemukan mataku dan matanya. Aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang samar di balik mataku yang buram karena air mata. Roxas menutup jarak diantara kami. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari saat ciuman pertama kami. Kali ini Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang lembut menyentuhku, aroma tubuhnya jauh berbeda dari ruang UGD tadi, wanginya segar. Roxas mengakhiri ciuman kami dan memandang mataku. Sedetik kemudian bibie kami kembali bertemu. Ada sensasi aneh di tubuhku yang menyuruhku untuk mendekap Roxas dan tidak melepasnya lagi.

Apa Aku jatuh cinta pada Roxas?...

* * *

**woahhhhh**

**AKU NULIS FLUFFFFFFF**

**MBEKKKK**

**AKU AKHIRNYA BISA MENULIS adegan RUMA SAKIT**

**AKHIRNYA DUNIA TAHU AKU SERING KE RUMA SAKIT (orang payah yang 2 liburan berturut2 justru di ruma sakit)**

**DAN ADA MISTERI BARU**

**AXEL NGASI APA KE NAMI?**

**APA NAMI N ROXAS UDA SALING SUKA?**

**KENAPA GUE BISA HYPER DI JAM 4.45 SUBUH?**

**REVIEW**

**DAn KALIAN AKAN TAHU JAWABANNYA**

**BYE**

**RANIZA**

EH TUNGGU DULU JEK

ADA REVIEW RREPLIES!buat yang gak bisa di PM

**RINKARO-CHAN : SIP LAH ROMANCE IS KOMING. THENGS BUAT SUPORT NYAH**

**MIIKO-CHAN DESU : HAHA emang napsu kali Roxas!EH kamu suka Hai miiko ato gimana nih?namanya kok miiko-chan**

**fanfict addict : beres bos updet lancar**

**XD numpang lewat : numpang review lagi ya  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**i own NOTHING**

**hehehe**

**Enjoy!Enjoy!**

**i enjoyed writing it**

**maaf kalo ada typo saya selalu ngetik subuh-subuh**

**Insomnia itu gak bagus.**

**kadang saya malah gak tidur sama sekali (ada yang tau obatnya?)**

**Chapter 7 : THE WEDDING**

"OMIGOSH!" pekik Selphie saat Aku memberikannya Undangan ke…Aku harus membiasakan diri menagatakan ini,pernikahanku.

Yeah undangan ke pernikahanku. Untung saja kami sedang istirahat makan siang di kafetaria(lebih menyerupai restoran sebenarannya. Meja-meja bertaplak putih,buffet bunga dan lilin. Tapi kegaduhan tempat ini memang sama seperti di kafetaria sekolah manapun), kalau tidak Selphie pasti sudah dapat detensi. Aku menyerahkan undangan berwarna beige dengan pita emas yang sama ke pada Olette, Olette tersenyum lebar dan buru-buru membukanya, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya. Olette membentangkan undangan itu ke atas meja , Olette. Aku sudah hapal isinya!

**Mr Rasler Nabradia Cavaler and Mrs Ashelia Dalmasca Cavaler****  
and  
****Mr Ansem Wise Fortis**

**request the honor of your presence****  
****at the marriage of their children**

**Roxas Nabradia B'nargin Cavaler**

**and**

**Namine Fortis**

**Sunday, the thirtieth of October ****  
****two thousand and ten****  
****at four o'clock****  
**** Cavaler Group Tower****  
****Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts**

"Pernikahannya di percepat sehari Olette!Kyaaa!kita belum beli gaun!" Selphie memikik girang, dia memelukku sekilas dan langsung menyambar ponselnya,Selphie setengah berteriak pada disainernya yang berada di balik telepon untuk segera menyiapkannya gaun.

"Yeah, Aku bisa menebak kalau akhir Oktober itu maksudnya tanggal 30. Siapa yang mau menikah pas Hallowen(Well, dulu kupikir Hallowen dan pernikahan ini akan pas. Sama-sama mengerikan)!"ujar Olette terbahak,dia mengangkat undangannya ke depan matanya dan mulai mengaguminya lagi.

Yang pertama kusadari dari Undangan itu sebenarnya bukan tanggalnya. Tapi nama Roxas. Aku tidak pernah tahu namanya sepanjang itu. Rasanya nama Namine Fortis yang ada di bawahnya kalah telak.

"Oh!Undangan! Apa Aku diundang?" Aku menoleh mendapati Tidus remaja berambut pirang dan berkulit terbakar matahari, sahabat Sora yang juga pemain blitzball (semacam pemainan bola di dalam air. Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran bagaimana Tidus bisa menahan nafasnya selama kurang lebih lima belas menit pertandingan). Aku mengambil salah satu undangan dari ransel putihku dan memberinya pada Tidus.

"Thanks lihat Sora?" tanya Tidus sambil mengamati undangannya

Aku menggeleng. Tidus menganggkat bahunya dan mulai berlari keluar kafetaria.

Cuma seling beberapa menit, Sora muncul.

"Kau lihat Tidus?" Sora bertanya sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Olette yang sekarang ikut sibuk di telepon seperti Selphie.

"Tidus baru datang mencarimu. Dia sudah keluar tadi." Aku meraih Sandiwch tuna ku yang masih belum tersentuh,tapi Sora memandang dengan rasa ingin yang luar biasa pada Sandwichku. Lewat satu makan siang tidak akan jadi masalah,kuberi saja sandwich tuna itu pada Sora.

"Well,Tidus bisa menunggu . Sandwich nomer satu!" ungkap Sora dengan lahapan besar pada Sandwich tuna itu.

"Mana Kairi, Sora?". Tidak biasanya Sora muncul tanpa Kairi di Sekolah. Mereka selalu punya kelas yang sama. Sora menghabiskan sandiwchnya dengan tiga kali gigit sebelum menjawab.

"Kairi absen hari ini. Dia dan Aqua masih sibuk soal…gaun-gaunan atau apalah"

Kenapa orang-orang ini bahkan lebih sibuk daripada Aku?. Gaun pengantin yang akan kupakai saja tidak pernah kucoba…

* * *

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran, Aku dan Roxas dapat kelas sejarah yang sangat membosankan dari Mr Valentine . Pria mirip vampire yang punya suara rendah yang mengerikan sekaligus menyebarkan kantuk. Mr Valentine tidak begitu peduli apa yang kami lakukan di kelas asal kami tetap tenang dan lulus di pelajarannya. Jadi setelah 90 menit yang menyiksa, bel tanda pilang adalah oase yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh para siswa. Dalam sekejab kelas tahu-tahu sudah kosong. Aku dan Roxas selalu terakhir keluar dari kelas ini. Aku memang sedikit lelet dalam membereskan alat tulisku, sedang Roxas cuma menungguku.

Saat kami keluar kelas, lorong kelas sejarah dan sastra sudah kosong. Di jam segini Gym, Art Room dan lorong ekstrakulikuler lah yang paling ramai.

"Kau belum mengatakan padaku kenapa kau bisa babak belur kemarin" tanyaku pada Roxas. Karena Roxas hanya lebam di tangan dia cukup menutupi lengannya dengan mengenakan baju lengan panjang untuk menghindari kecurigaan Mr dan Mrs Cavaler. Ven juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat bertemu Roxas. Tapi Aku masih ingin tahu apa yang Organization XIII lakukan sampai sebagian besar dari mereka babak belur.

"Bukan apa-apa Nam. Kami Cuma dapat serangan dadakan dari kelompok lain waktu itu. Waktu itu masih subuh. Jadi hanya setengah Organization XIII yang hadir. Dusk-dusk atau bawahan kami juga hanya sedikit yang berjaga. Kami sedikit kewalahan, kami kalah jumlah dan cuma anggota muda yang ada saat itu dan Demyx tidak begitu membantu. Kami menang tentu saja. Tapi yeah,semuanya babak belur. Aku agak kaget waktu kau yang muncul di rumah sakit. Biasanya Ven yang mengurusnya." Jelas Roxas dengan tawa kecil.

Aku ingin sekali menginjak kakinya sekarang. Apanya yang lucu dengan cerita soal kau di hajar oleh anggota geng?.

Roxas sepertinya sadar dengan ekspresiku yang langsung berubah jengkel karena dia buru-buru menghapus senyum dari wajahnya.

"Um… Kau bisa pulang sendiri hari ini Nam?" Tanya Roxas sedikit ragu.

Aku memandangnya penuh curiga. Mau apalagi dia kali ini?.

"Aku mau mengantar undangan buat orang-orang di Organization. Axel dan Xigbar tidak mau diam soal ini" jelas Roxas buru-buru. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kami menuruni tangga menuju koridor IPA yang juga sepi. Kenapa sayap kiri sekolah ini semuanya sepi?.

"Apa kau mengundang semua anggota Organization?" . Roxas mengangguk

"Xemnas, Superior kami memang di undang. Kau tahu Xehanort ?" Roxas bertanya. Kali ini Aku yang mengangguk. Xehanort adalah jutawan yang cukup terkenal di Kingdom Hearts. Dia memiliki ladang-ladang anggur terbesar di Kingdom Hearts.

"Xemnas adalah alias dari Xehanort. Dia pembentuk Organization XIII. Sementara yang lain akan datang sebagai temanku atau kerabat Xehanort. Mereka akan pakai nama asli. Tidak aka nada yang tahu. Toh aku yakin akan banyak orang yang hadir nanti"

Mungkin Xehanort menjadi jutawan LEBIH karena dia adalah ketua sebuah geng besar. Hidup memang penuh kejutan.

Tapi sebenarnya Aku sangat tertarik melihat anggota Organization XIII menjadi diri asli mereka. Pasti akan menarik.

"Jadi bisakan pulang sendiri?. Atau perlu kutelpon Zidane supaya dia mengirim mobil ke sini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku yakin bisa pulang dengan taksi kali ini.

"Tidak usah Roxas. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kau yakin?" Roxas sepertinya masih belum percaya. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Pembicaraan ini mulai membosankan. Roxas tertawa kali ini. Sepertinya kemampuannya untung membaca pikiranku sudah kembali.

"Hati-hati kalau begitu Nam". Roxas mengelus kepalaku dan kami berpisah di Aula depan Twilight High.

* * *

Aku tidak begitu ingin pulang saat itu. Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu dingin meski musim salju sudah semakin mendekat. Jadi berjalan sebentar di Market Street terdengar seperti ide bagus. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Art Store kali ini. Aku tidak punya suplai apapun untuk melukis. Entah bagaimana Aku berhasil lupa mengepak alat-alat melukisku, padahal melukis adalah satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar bisa kunikmati.

Setelah mengambil beberapa kuas dengan ukuran berbeda,Aku memilih cat minyak dengan merk favoritku dari rak kaca dan memasukkannya ke kantong belanjaan. Aku juga mengambil Sketchpad dan dua kanvas ukuran 40 X 50. Aku tidak akan melukis dengan kanvas yang terlalu besar karena Aku masih belum punya easel,mungkin lain kali baru kubeli.

Selesai membeli beberapa keperluanku,Aku menyebrang memasuki café bercat hijau di sebrang jalan. Café ini berukuran sedang namun nyaman dengan meja-meja dan kursi kayu yang tersebar di seluruh ruang café. Antrian di counter café tidak terlalu panjang,hanya seorang pria kantoran yang mungkin sedang keluar untuk sekedar minum kopi, jadi aku bisa mendapatkan Vanilla latte dan chocolate mouse dengan cepat. Aku mengambil tempat kosong di dekat jendela.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar sempat untuk melihat kertas apa yang Axel berikan padaku. Aku mengeluarkan kertas itu dari sakuku dan meratakannya di atas meja.

Elmina Aston Street

256-230 Block

Yen Sid Hospital

Room 114, Xion Metis

Xion Metis?. Aku mencoba mengingat apa Aku pernah kenal pada orang bernama Xion tapi sia-sia saja. Nama Xion Metis terlalu asing. Aku mengambil ponselku, sebaiknya kuhubungi Axel.

"Hei! Aku lagi sibuk hubungi saja lain kali! Got it memorized?"

suara voice mail Axel lah yang menyambutku. Aku menghela nafas dengan rasa kecewa. Mungkin Axel masih di rumah sakit.

"Elmina…Aston Street. Itu cukup jauh dari sini."

Dengan kaget aku mendongak untuk mencari sumber suara yang mengagetkanku. Rambut perak panjang dan mata aquamarinelah yang menyambutku. Riku tersenyum dan meletakkan gelas kopi hitamnya di depan Vanilla Latte ku, dia duduk di kursi depanku.

"Hei Riku" aku menyapanya ,dia nyengir dan menegguk kopinya.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" tanyaku pada Riku. Riku membaca lagi kertas kecil yang kusorongkan padanya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada gelas kopi yang dipegangnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Yeah… Aku ingat namanya. Tapi belum pernah ke temanku ada yang tahu, dia pernah bertemu Professor Trepe di sana" gumam Riku, dia meneliti kertas itu lebih jauh dan matanya terhenti pada nama Xion Metis.

"Siapa Xion ini?. Temanmu?. Sepertinya teman-temanmu banyak yang bermasalah dengan rumah sakit" mata Riku bertemu denganku, untuk sesaat Aku bisa melihat senyumnya melebar. Aku tersenyum balik padanya,kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Xion. Aku baru mau mencari tahu sebenarnya".

Meski baru mengenalnya,Aku merasa Riku adalah orang baik dan menyenangkan dan pastinya Riku adalah orang yang , masuk ke fakultas kedokteran tidak mudahkan?.

Riku menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi dan meneguk kopinya lagi.

"Aku bisa membantumu. Tidak akan begitu susah buatku. Aku bisa Tanya temanku dimana tempatnya. Dan pakai koneksi untuk mencari tahu siapa Xion itu" tawar Riku.

Aku memandangnya dengan tidak percaya,dia mau menolongku lagi?. Riku tertawa melihat ekspresiku dan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkanku

"Terima kasih Riku!Kau sudah menolongku terlalu banyak"

"Nah,kau Cuma perlu mentraktirku makan untuk membayarnya" ujar Riku masih dengan seringainya.

"Ya. Pasti" Aku berjanji pada Riku. Riku mengambil kertas dari Axel dan menuliskan sesuatu di balik tulisan Axel.

"Ini nomer ponselku Aku tidak bawa ponselku sih. Kalau Aku tahu sesuatu tentang Xion akan kuhubungi kau. Tapi tentunya Aku harus tahu nomermu dulu" kata Riku sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kembali padaku.

Dengan segera Aku meraih ranselku di kursi kosong sampingku. Saat baru akan mengeluarkan notesku, sepucuk undangan masih tersisa di sana. Label namanya pun masih kosong. Ini kebetulan yang mengejutkan. Aku mengeluarkan notes dan undangan itu pelan-pelan agar tidak terlihat dari Riku yang tengah sibuk dengan kopinya. Buru-buru kutulis nomer ponselku dan nama Riku di label undangan.

"Ini untukmu". Kusorong kertas dan undangan itu ke tangan Riku.

Riku tampak sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Dia membuka Undangan berwarna beige itu dengan hati-hati. Riku membacanya dengan lambat dan matanya membesar karena kaget.

"Harusnya Aku tahu!"seru Riku,matanya masih tertuju pada undangan di tangannya,Namun senyum lebar kini hadir di wajahnya."Namine Fortis!Pantas wajahmu tampak familiar,kau ada di setiap Koran pagi yang di jual!"

Wajahku memerah. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang diberitakan Koran itu mengenaiku. Ternyata Riku tidak membahas soal itu sama sekali. Terima kasih Riku!.

"Thanks Namine. Aku harus pinjam jas dan mobil untuk ini. Cavaler Tower!itu tempat terbesar di Twilight Town!Aku akan terintimidasi!" canda Riku. Aku tertawa bersamanya.

Kami tinggal di café itu untuk beberapa saat sampai Aku sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang" ujarku pada Riku

"Mau kuantar?" Riku menunjuk kea rah motor hitamnya yang tampak diparkir dari balik kaca café . Aku menolak.

"Tidak, Aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu Riku. Aku naik taksi saja" .

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi Mrs Cavaler" Riku mengedip padaku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tapi sebenarnya kata Mrs Cavaler membuatku merinding. Berikutnya Aku menemui Riku, Aku akan menjadi Namine Cavaler bukan lagi Namine Fortis,gadis dari kota kecil Oblivion.

* * *

Aku mencoba mengingat apa saja yang kulakukan setelah pertemuanku dengan Riku. Pada Hari Rabu Aku dan Roxas sudah izin dari sekolah. Aku tidak mengeluh tentu saja. Terlalu banyak murid yang memandangiku saat Aku berjalan di sekolah benar-benar membuatku gugup.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Aku bisa bersantai. Mrs Cavaler juga ikut cuti dari kantornya. Dia telah membuat daftar panjang mengenai persiapan apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk hari minggu nanti. Yang jelas daftar itu penuh dengan berbagai macam perawatan tubuh. Dan tentu saja pengepasan akhir baju pengantin.

Kali ini baik Aku dan Roxas hadir. Kami tidak punya banyak pilihan sebenarnya. Mrs Cavaler ikut langsung bersama kami.

"Nami,buka matamu!make upnya sudah selesai!" Suara Kairi membuyarkan lamunanku. Yeah hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Dan Aku sudah berada di ruang ganti sementara Cavaler Tower . Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku.

Begitu Aku membuka mataku, bayangan wajahku langsung menatapku balik dari cermin seukuran tubuh yang ditaruh di depanku. Untuk pertama kalinya wajah pucatku terlihat luarbiasa.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada make up artist yang melakukan ini. Mataku telah dipertegas dengan eyeliner hitam dan bulu mata hitamku yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitku pun telah di lentikkan. Eye shadow pink dan blush on juga ikut hadir menghiasi wajahku. Bibirku dibiarkan berwarna pink natural. Tidak ada dandanan yang heboh tapi Aku menyukainya.

Rambutku juga di biarkan tergerai dan di beri ekstra gelombang. Ini untuk menyederhanakan penampilanku kepalaku yang sudah mengenakan tiara kecil dengan hiasan tiga bunga mawar pink di kedua ujungnya. Di ujung masing-masing mawar ada untaian mutiara yang menggantung sampai puncak kupingku. Tiara ini juga menjadi mengikat Veil/tudung pengantinku.

Gaun yang kugunakan adalah gaun berwarna cream yang sama yang kupilih di butik Ocean. Harus kuakui gaun ini cukup berat karena volume roknya yang besar. Aku tidak mengenakan sarung tangan sebagai gantinya Mrs Cavaler memberiku sebuah gelang mutiara putih.

"Kau cantik sekali Namine" ujar Mrs Cavaler sambil menyerahkan bucket bunga lili,mawar dan aster yang diikat oleh pita emas besar. Aku tersenyum pada Mrs Cavaler yang tampak haru. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna emas pucat besar dengan hiasan mawar di pundaknya. Mrs Cavaler tampak cantik seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih Mrs Cavaler" Aku berdiri mengambil buket bunga itu. Kairi menepuk pundakku, hari itu Kairi tampil dengan strapless dress berwarna sama dengan Mrs Cavaler. Aqua memberitahuku bahwa semua anggota keluarga Cavaler akan mengenakan warna emas. Dan di mata Cavaler, keluarga Syne sudah termasuk keluarga.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggu di luar. Waktunya sudah tiba." Kairi memberitahuku sambil tersenyum. Hatiku mencelos. Benar! Ayahku baru bisa tiba jam 10 pagi tadi, jadi Aku belum menemuinya sama sekali.

Berjalan secepat mungkin di gaun seberat 2 kg ini. Aku segera menemukan Ayahku berdiri di lorong depan ruang gantiku. Dia tengah berbicara dengan Garnet Alexandros ,wanita cantik berambut coklat yang merupakan wedding planner sewaan Mrs Cavaler.

"Ayah!" panggilku padanya. Ayahku segera berbalik padaku. Rambut pirangnya tampak sangat rapi hari itu dan mata ambernya menatapku penuh kerinduaan. Ayah mengenakan tuxedo putih dan dasi emas seperti anggota pria keluarga Cavaler lainnya.

"Namine".Aku segera memeluknya. Aku tidak peduli berhari-hari yang lalu Aku sangat kesal padanya. Aku tetap rindu pada Ayah. Ayah melepaskan pelukanku setelah beberapa saat namun masih memegang kedua bahuku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau cantik sekali Namine. Persis seperti ibumu" kata Ayahku lembut. Aku menahan air mataku sebisa mungkin. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkan make up selama dua jam begitu saja.

"Ayah minta maaf soal keputusan sepihak ini Namine. Tapi keluarga Cavaler adalah keluarga terbaik yang bisa Ayah harapkan untuk menjadi keluargamu. Aku yakin Roxas anak yang baik juga. Kalau tidak Ayah tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja. Kau adalah hartaku yang paling berharga"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Ayahku. Dia memang terkadang sangat keras. Tapi Aku yakin dia sangat menyayangiku.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah Namine. Ini Waktunya Ayah untuk melepasmu…"

* * *

Aku masuk bersama Ayahku dari sebuah pintu oak ganda seiring mulainya musik. Di baliknya adalah ball room terbesar yang pernah kumasuki. Berderet-deret kursi berwarna putih yang dililit pita emas telah diisi oleh ribuan undangan di kanan kiri karpet merah yang tengah kulalui,sementara puluhan reporter san kameramen tampak sibuk menyebar dipojok ruangan . Seluruh ruangan telah di dekorasi oleh lilitan bunga-bunga putih dan pita-pita. Seluruh ruangan tampak sangat megah dan indah. Tapi Aku tidak bisa memperhatikannya dengan detail karena pandanganku hanya fokus lurus kedepan. Dimana Roxas cavaler bertuxedo hitam dengan dasi emas yang sangat menonjol diantar ruangan bernuansa putih ini. Di sampingnya adalah Mr Cavaler yang mengenakan tuxedo persis seperti Ayah.

Roxas meraih tanganku ketika Aku telah tiba di altar. Sementara Ayah maju dan berdiri bersama seorang pria bernama Seymour Guado yang akan menikahkan kami ,Mrs Cavaler mundur selangkah dan duduk di kursi yang telah di siapkan untuk kursi saksi.

Aku bisa melihat mata biru Roxas tersenyum padaku sementara Seymour mengucapkan sumpah suami-istri yang harus kami jalani. Begitu Seymour selesai. Roxas memutuskan kontak matanya denganku dan memandang wajah serius Ayahku.

"Apa kau Roxas Nabradia B'nargin Cavaler bersedia, sebagai kepala keluarga akan bertanggung jawab pada putriku Namine Fortis?.Setia padanya dan akan selalu mencintainya" Tanya Ayahku tegas pada Roxas. Roxas meraih tanganku dan berkata dengan tenang

"Saya Roxas Nabradia B'nargin Cavaler bersedia melakukannya".

Sorakan gemuruh langsung terdengar ketika Roxas dan Aku saling bertukar cincin emas putih sederhana simbol pernikahan kami. Sorakan itu hanya bertambah meriah ketika Seymour menyilahkan Roxas untuk menciumku sebagai istrinya untuk pertama kali.

"YEAH ROXAS!"terdengar teriakan Sora dan Ven dari bawah kursi tamu saat itu. Roxas ikut tertawa bersama tamu lainnya. Aku terlalu gugup untuk melakukan apapun. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang ketika Roxas menyibakkan Veils ku dan wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Hidung kami bersentuhan dan dahi kami bertemu. Saat akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami berciuman. Tapi kali ini terasa lain, Roxas menciumku dengan sangat lembut . Aku menutup mataku dan mendongak untuk menciumnya kembali. Begitu Aku kembali membuka mataku, aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu sementara Roxas memmelukku, mengabaikan tepuk tangan riuh para tamu.

* * *

Resepsi pernikahan kami di lakukan di Ball room lantai 17 Cavaler Tower. Menurut Mrs Cavaler, Ball Room disanalah yang paling tepat untuk mengadakan pesta. Dasarnya konsep ruangan ini sama saja hanya saja di sini, Kue pengantin dan makanan-makanan telah di siapkan. Dasarnya Aku hanya perlu tersenyum pada setiap tamu dan flash kamera.

Mr dan Mrs Cavaler memperkenalkanku pada seluruh keluarga jauh dan kerabat Cavaler. Aku tidak banyak bicara karena Roxas yang menangani hal itu. Dia jelas lebih tahu mereka.

Sementara Ayahku memberikanku dan Roxas selamat. Dia tersenyum puas dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Roxas dan yakin dia bisa jadi suami yang baik. Ayah tak lama bersama kami karena dia bertemu dengan seorang rekan bisnisnya.

Berikutnya Ven menarikku dan Roxas menemui Aqua dan Terra, tunangan Aqua dan sahabat Ven. Terra adalah seorang pria tampan berambut cokelat yang selalu bertampang serius. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Ven dan Terra bisa bersahabat dengan sangat erat mengingat mereka berdua sangat kontras.

Sora dan Kairi telah bertemu dengan Riku. Rupanya Riku juga berasal dari Destiny Island seperti Sora, makanya mereka cepat akrab. Sementara Kairi senang saja bisa bertemu dengan orang baru. Saat Roxas bertanya dimana Aku bertemu Riku, Aku hanya tersenyum namun tidak menjawabnya. Entah kenapa Roxas menjadi agak kesal karenanya.

Kami bertemu sekelompok besar geng di Twilight High. Selphie,Olette,Hayner,Pence,Tidus dan pacarnya Yuna tengah menikmati hidangan. Mereka tak henti-hentinya menggodaku tentang masalah pernikahan ini.

Dan Organization XIII. Meski mereka telah mencoba membaur sebisa mungkin, dua belas anggota mereka ini masih tampak menyolok karena semuanya mengenakan pakaian hitam dari atas ke bawah. Yang pertama menyambutku adalah seorang pria asing berkulit gelap dengan rambut perak.

"Selamat malam Mrs Namine. Sebuah kehormatan bertemu denganmu di sini dan bisa menyiapkan anggur untuk acara ini. Namaku adalah Xehanort Charon. Saya yakin Roxas sudah bercerita sedikit mengenai diriku. Dan Saya tentunya berharap Anda bisa menyimpannya sebagai rahasia"

"Ya. Er-Tentu saja Mr Xehanort" jawabku gugup. Xehanort tersenyum, dia memberi selamat pada Roxas dan membiarkan sisa anggotanya menyapa kami. Yang maju duluan adalah anggota senornya

"Heh yang paling kecil justru yang pertama,eh?. Dan salam kenal padamu Miss eh Mrs" ujar Luxord dalam aksen yang khas, Xigbar tertawa bersamanya.

Xigbar,Xaldin,Lexeaus dan Luxord mengucapkan selamat beberapa kali (Atau Xaldin dan Lexeaus sekali dan Xigbar dan Luxord beberapa kali) lagi dan kemudian segera menyabet gelas anggur dari pelayan yang lewat dan ikut duduk bersama Xehanort atau Xemnas yang juga tengah menyeruput Apple Martininya.

"Aku yakin kita belum pernah bertemu, Aku Marluxia dan ini Saix" ujar Marluxia, dia sudah tidak menggunakan penyangga leher meski lehernya masih di perban. Marluxia memberiku mawar dari kantongnya (buket bungaku sudah kuserahkan pada Aqua. Berharap dia yang akan menikah selanjutnya). Saix tidak banyak bicara,dia hanya memberi selamat dan ikut bergabung bersama anggota yang sudah duduk.

"Selamat Roxas dan Namine"ujar Vexen dengan seringai sebelum ikut mengambil cocktail dan duduk di samping Luxord.

Yang terakhir adalah Axel,Larxene,Demyx dan Zexion.

"SELAMAT MR DAN MRS CAVALER" sorak Axel sementara Demyx bertepuk tangan, keduanya masih tampak biru di sana sini,tapi setidaknya mereka tampak senang berada di sini.

"Yeah yeah. Selamat deh" ujar Larxene acuh.

"Selamat Roxas,Namine" Zexion berkata datar.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai Axel masalah Xion. Karena tampaknya dia sendiri lupa masalah itu karena sibuk menggoda Roxas masalah emm… malam pertama.

Larxene dan Demyx ikut-ikutan mengganggu Roxas sementara Zexion hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku menggigit bibirku mencoba menahan malu. Hingga akhirnya Roxas menarikku menghindari mereka karena dia juga sudah tidak tahan pada godaan mereka yang makin keterlaluan.

* * *

Roxas berhasil menyelundupkan kami keluar dari ruang sesak itu dan menggandeng tanganku menuju lorong kosong tak jauh dari ball room. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memandang ke jendela luar. Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya digantikan oleh bintang-bintang di langit.

"Jadi…Kau Istriku sekarang" gumam Roxas seakan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya…Kurang lebih begitu" Balasku. Aku memainkan jariku karena gugup. Roxas menghela Nafas dan mengendurkan dasinya.

"Aku benar-benar masih tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan. Maksudku Aku tahu kita akan menikah tapi yah…rasanya agak aneh. Kuharap ibuku tidak menyiapkan hal-hal aneh lagi habis ini" kata Roxas sambil meregangkan bahunya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia terlihat capek sekali,yang mengenakan gaun 2 kg kan Aku?.

Sementara Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri,tangan Roxas merangkul tubuhku. Dia menyandarkan kepalnya di bahuku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Hei Nam. Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya"

"A-apa"suaraku tercekat karena Roxas memelukku makin erat.

"Axel ada benarnya juga .Bagaimana kalau…menambah anggota keluarga kita. Roxas Junior terdengar keren"

Wajahku langsung terasa panas. Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"Hilangkan pikiran itu sekarang juga!"seruku. Dasar Mesum. Tapi Roxas justru menyeringai lebar dan kembali menangkap tubuhku.

"Aww kau kan istriku" ujarnya masih dengam seringai lebar

"TIDAK!MENJAUH KAU OTAK MESUM!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Kalo ada yang bingung pernikahan gaya apaan tuh?**

**jawabannya satu : saya gak mau nyinggung SARA sebisanya di fic ini. Jadi ini pernikahan ala raniza **

NAH SEKARANG SEBAGIAN MISTERI SUDAH TERPECAHKAN

TAPI OP KORS ADA MISTERI BARU

APA PERAN XION DI SINI?

Ada yang sadar gak kalo Riku nyempil mulu?

OKE THANKS GOES TO :

KUMBANG MERAH (MAKASIH ATAS REVIEW BAJILONNYA)

RINKARO-CHAN (TEBAKAN MU EDAN SEMUA XD)

ADDICTFANFIC (I LOVE U SERIOUSLY!)

ROXAS SORA COOLZ (THANKS!BERTAHANLAH DI FIC INI!)

DAN

SEMUA YANG BACA FIC INI

MAU LIAT CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA?

REVIEW ATUH!

KOLO TIDAK KO REVIEW TEAJA !(NAH DARI DAERAH MANAKAH SAYA?)

**PEACE OUT**

**R A N I Z A  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

Menjawab pertanyaan dari Axe-Nyoo Cerita ini gak bakalan berating M. Atau mungkin gak bakalan dalam waktu dekat ini XD.

Dan rasanya ini masih rated T meski agak dewasa sedikit (baca aja biar ngerti)

Kalo ada yang kurang nyaman saya mohon maaf.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : whole new life**

Seharusnya Aku sudah bisa menduga hal ini.

Mrs Cavaler telah menyiapkan 'kejutan' yang tidak begitu menyenangkan untukku (Aku tidak tahu dengan Roxas) sementara dia, Mr Cavaler dan Ven mengantar Ayahku ke airport. Ayah berkeras bahwa Aku tak perlu mengantarnya dan langsung kembali ke mansion bersama Roxas setelah resepsi selesai. Aku menurut saja pada saran Ayah. Kenapa Aku bisa sangat naïf waktu itu?.

Begitu tiba di mansion Cavaler, Zidane sang butler telah menunggu di depan pintu rumah. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu mengatakan dengan menyesal bahwa saluran air dan listrik mansion Cavaler tengah diperbaiki seluruhnya jadi kami tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mansion. Dan bahwa Mr dan Mrs Cavaler telah memesan kamar untuk kami di Hotel milik Cavaler Group di pusat kota. Koper kami bahkan sudah di kirim kesana.

Begitulah kejadiannya sampai Aku terpaksa duduk meringkuk di pojok suite room hotel ini sekarang. Aku sudah berganti baju dengan kaos dan celana selutut yang Penelo siapkan di koper untukku,mengabaikan tawaran Roxas untuk membantuku ganti baju dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Roxas sendiri juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan baggy pants abu-abu. Dia tampak santai menonton TV diatas satu-satunya ranjang di Kamar ini.

"Nam, Kau serius mau tidur di sofa. Kasurnya luas kok" ujar Roxas sambil merentangkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu. Aku bergeming, sofa ini lumayan besar. Tidak ada salahnya tidur di sini.

"Ibuku sudah mengatur jadwal kita untuk besok. Wawancara dengan beberapa wartawan atau apalah. Ibu bilang lebih baik kumpulkan saja para wartawan itu sekali daripada membiarkan mereka menyerang sepert dulu…Yang jelas Kau akan butuh tidur di tempat yang nyaman stamina mu terjaga" Roxas berbalik ke arahku dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ambilkan Aku bantal dan selimut" kataku .

Roxas menghela nafas panjang-panjang, kesabarannya mulai habis. Dia memijat keningnya dengan gaya frustasi.

"Astaga Namine. Aku tidak menggigit. Mungkin... Cuma sedikit" Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar ini dan Roxas menghela nafas lagi. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun " janji Roxas. Aku merasakan kejujuran dari nada bicaranya,meski ragu akhirnya Aku mengalah. Roxas tersenyum dan meraih kedua tanganku untuk bangun dari sofa.

Aku duduk di ujung ranjang sementara Roxas mematikan lampu. Sekarang satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari jendela besar di sisi kiri kamar yang tidak tertutup gorden. Lampu-lampu kota yang berkedip merayap masuk bersama cahaya bulan purnama malam itu.

Aku merasakan ranjangnya berderit tanda Roxas sudah merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang. Aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya, sementara pandangan mataku terus tertuju pada pemandangan yang di tawarkan kamar lantai 24 ini. Mungkin kalau Aku semakin terbiasa dengannya, Acrophobia ku bisa sembuh.

Roxas menarik lenganku,memaksaku untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya. Aku menurut tapi masih menolak untuk berbalik ke arahnya. Roxas membiarkanku berbalik seperti itu, namun kedua tangannya mendekapku dari belakan dan mengistirahatkannya di perutku.

"…Apa yang kaulakukan"bisikku masih menolak untuk menatapnya.

Roxas tidak menjawab,Ia justru bergeser mendekatiku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di telingaku. Saat berikutnya, tubuhnya sudah berada di atasku. Secara lambat dia merendahkan wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan wajahku. Dia mencium keningku turun ke hidung sampai akhirnya dia sampai di bibirku. Setetes keringat membasahi keningku saat Roxas menggigit bibirku, memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulutku. Dia menggigit lidahku dengan kasar dan kembali menjelajahi bibirku.

Dia tidak meneruskan ciumannya setelah entah berapa menit yang telah lewat. Dia justru menaruh jarinya di daguku untuk memaksaku mendongak menatapnya, agar dia bisa melihat mataku dengan jelas.

Yang membuatku takut bukanlah tangan kiri Roxas yang mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam kausku. Tetapi matanya yang terasa mati. Ekspresinya pun kosong tak terbaca. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatasku. Roxas membuatku terpaksa mendongak saat dia menaruh kepalanya di leherku untuk menggigit kulit di ujung leherku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku menahan rasa sakit gigitannya yang keras. Roxas melanjutkan ciuman kecilnya sampai di tulang selangkaku.

Begitu bibir dan tangannya bertemu tepat di tempat jantungku berada. Otakku memerintahkanku untuk segera menjauh darinya. Hanya saja tubuhku terasa mati rasa. Aku tidak mau menjauh darinya. Aku membiarkan tangannya berada di balik kausku untuk menjelajahi secara lebih jauh tubuhku. Tubuhku gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. Tapi tetap saja kubiarkan Roxas menyentuhku. Apa yang terjadi padaku?...

Saat inilah Aku tersadar.

Mungkin Aku menyukai Roxas...

"Jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali Nam"bisik Roxas saat dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu nafas Roxas makin melambat. Dia tertidur.

Aku mencoba menenangkan perasaanku dan secara pelan Aku memegang kedua sisi pipinya untuk menyingkirkan kepalanya dari dadaku. Tiba-tiba Ada sesuatu yang membasahi matanya. Setetes demi setetes cairan itu ikut membasahi kaus ku.

Apa Roxas menangis?...

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Roxas pikirkan.

Semalam dia benar-benar rapuh . Aku tidak tahu dia sadar bahwa semalam dia menangis atau tidak, karena kalau ya,dia lihai sekali untuk menyembunyikannya. Roxas bertingkah seperti biasa pagi ini. Wajahnya tampak tenang saat dia menegguk secangkir teh yang di sediakan di kamar hotel yang menjadi ruang tunggu temporer ini. Kami sudah berada di sini selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Hanya tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum wawancara di lakukan di meeting room di lantai bawah.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku terus dari tadi?" Tanya Roxas keheranan. Cangkir tehnya telah kosong dan tergeletak di meja rias bersama ponselnya di meja rias depannya. Sekarang balas dia yang memandangiku penuh Tanya.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-napa"gumamku, Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lurus ke depan. Dan merapikan kemeja putih bergaya Victorian yang kukenakan saat ini.

"Kau yakin?Atau…Kau terpesona padaku?. Kau mau melanjutkan yang semalam?" kata Roxas dengan senyum lebar yang memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat karena malu,dan memutuskan bahwa hells merah yang kupakai sangat menarik kutundukkan kepalaku untuk memandanginya.

Bisa kudengar tawa kecil Roxas di sampingku. Sepertinya dia belum puas mempermalukan ku dan memilih untuk mendekatiku. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat dan tertegun. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang?. Terlebih setelah tadi malam...

Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya yang semakin mendekat. Nafasnya yang berbau mint terasa mengipasi pipiku yang panas. Aku yakin jarak tubuhnya sudah dekat sekali denganku saat tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Mr dan Mrs Cavaler!sudah waktunya untuk…Eh…Apa Aku menggangu?"

Aku langsung mendorong wajah Roxas yang sudah siap menciumku menjauh dariku dan berdiri menghadap sang reporter wanita berambut merah.

"Tidak!Tidak sama sekali" Kau justru menyelamatkanku batinku. Aku berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah sang reporter keluar dari kamar mendahului Roxas.

* * *

"Yang benar saja!Kenapa HARUS aku yang datang sihh?.Demi Tuhan!Masih banyak orang lain!"

Aku mendengar teriakan frustasi seorang reporter wanita berambut pirang pendek pada ponselnya. Punggung wanita itu menghadap padaku,jadi Aku hanya bisa melihat setelan abu-abunya. Entah kenapa wanita ini tampak familiar. Reporter yang tadi bersamaku telah menghilang duluan ke dalam meeting room,dia memintaku untuk menunggu Roxas di lorong ini.

"Yang benar saja!Headline apa?Mereka Cuma dua remaja hormonal yang menikah sepuluh tahun lebih cepat dari orang biasa. Menarik Apanya?"Sang wanita menghela nafas dengan dramatis dan menunggu siapapun yang dia telpon untuk menjawab keluhannya.

"Aku kan cuti hari ini!Seharusnya sekarang Aku sedang di bar bersama pacarku". Sekarang teman bicara wanita itu yang terdengar marah.

"Yeah-yeah. Terserah kau saja MISS Paine". Dengan marah wanita itu menutup telponnya dan berbalik menuju meeting room tanpa menyadari kehadiranku. Mata turquoise nya tampak berkilat karena amarah. Mungkin hari itu rambut antenanya dia ratakan kebelakang lehernya. Tapi Aku bisa mengenali sang wanita dengan jelas. Dia Larxene!

"Siap yang kau liati sekarang" suara Roxas membuyarkan konsentrasiku pada sosok Larxene yang semakin menjauh. Roxas yang tengah mengenakan vest hitamnya menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku melihat Larxene" jawabku sambil menunjuk kea rah lorong di depan.

"Ah…Pantas saja Axel bilang Larxene marah besar padanya hari ini. Cutinya terganggu lagi" Roxas mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kali ini Aku yang tidak mengerti.

"Axel dan Larxene pacaran. Mestinya sekarang dia di bar tempat Axel kerja. 7th Heaven,kau ingatkan?. Larxene tidak pernah suka pekerjaannya." Jelas Roxas

Aku jelas tidak yakinakan separah apa perkelahian Axel dan Larxene kalau mereka sedang bertengkar. Dua-duanya punya sifat agresif yang mengerikan.

"Ayo Nam. Sudah waktunya kita masuk sekarang" ujar Roxas sambil meraih tanganku dan berjalan menuju ujung lorong yang di lewati Larxene tadi.

* * *

Aku dan Roxas duduk di sebuah meja panjang berwarna putih yang telah di siapkan di depan deretan kursi-kursi penuh wartawan . Di meja itu ternyata sudah ada Terra. Roxas memberitahuku bahwa Terra merupakan pengacara keluarga Cavaler (Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus ada pengacara. Kami tidak mengumumkan bahwa kami melakukan pelanggaran hukum hari ini).

" Baiklah karena Mr dan Mrs Cavaler sudah ada di sini,sesi Tanya jawab sudah bisa dimulai. Harap diingat waktunya hanya satu jam." Terra berkata dengan tenang melalui mic dan menyandarkan dirinya di kursi.

Seorang pria berkacamata bangkit dari kursinya dan berbicara melalui mic nya sendiri

"Saya dari harian Twilight Town. Saya ingin bertanya pada Mr dan Mrs Cavaler. Apa benar pernikahan Anda berdua dilakukan karena alasan khusus dan ada konspirasi tersendiri?. Dan mengapa Mr Roxas yang menikah duluan sementara Mr Ventus masih melajang? "

Banyak dari wartawan langsung bersiap mencatat. Sepertinya memang ini pertanyaan utamanya. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan gugup. Sampai kapanpun Aku tidak akan terbiasa menjadi spotlight. Roxas memandangku sekilas sebelum meraih micnnya yang di taruh di atas meja.

"Nah. Orangtuaku dan Orangtua Namine memang kolot. Orangtuaku suka pada Namine dan vice versa. Jadi mereka langsung saja memutuskan untuk melakukan pertunangan. Keluarga Cavaler tidak akan mau rugi untuk melepas gadis hebat seperti Namine. Ibuku selalu bilang lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan kalau ada gossip semacam Aku menghamilii Namine dan lain-lain semua itu bohong. Dia terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu" Roxas berhenti sebentar sementara para wartawan tertawa mendengarnya. Wajahku memerah saking malunya. "Dan soal Ventus. Usianya memang jauh lebih tua dariku. Tapi pikirannya jujur saja. Jauh tertinggal di Aku cukup yakin setelah ini dia juga tidak Akan lepas" canda Roxas. Kurasa dia benar. Ven memang kekanakan untuk usianya.

Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, Larxene lah yang berdiri. Senyumnya manis dibuat-buat.

"Mr Cavaler. Kalau kekolotan Orangtua Anda adalah satu-satunya alasan di balik pernikahan ini. Mengapa Anda tidak menundanya dulu. Sebagian besar remaja cenDerung tidak setuju akan hal-hal semacam ini"

Larxene benar-benar tahu apa yang dia ingin tanyakan.

Roxas tertawa ringan,tangan kirinya meraih tanganku saat dia menjawab pertanyaan Larxene tanpa gentar.

"Well seperti yang sudah kubilang keluarga Cavaler tidak mau rugi melepaskan sesuatu seperti Namine. Aku juga tidak mau rugi dan membiarkan Namine pergi begitu saja. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya untukku. Aku menyukai Namine"

Para wartawan pria bersiul mendengar ini sementara yang wanita terkikik senang mendengarnya, Aku berani bersumpah bahkan Terra tertawa kecil. Aku tidak tahu semerah apa wajahku saat itu. Terlebih saat Roxas mengecup keningku untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

* * *

"Yang tadi lumayan seru,eh?"ujar Roxas saat kami berjalan masuk lift untuk kembali ke kamar. Wawancaranya berlangsung kurang lebih sejam. Aku dan Terra nyaris tidak bicara sama sekali selama itu. Siapa yang tahu Roxas suka berbicara di depan publik?.

"Cuma Kau yang menganggapnya seru Roxas" gumamku penuh sarkasme. Yeah, dia tinggal berbicara seenaknya dan menjadikanku manusia tomat.

"Nah Nam. Kau tidah perlu semalu itu." Dengan santai Roxas melangkah keluar lift. Kami sudah sampai di depan kamar ketika ponsel Roxas berbunyi.

"Ven menyuruhku ke rumah Sora. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Roxas sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jeansnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala , rasanya Aku terlalu capek untuk bertemu duo energi besar seperti Sora dan Ven.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi Aku" . Dengan itu Roxas berbalik dan kembali memasuki lift.

Saat memasuki kamar Aku buru-buru melepaskan heels yang kupakai. Tumitku sakit sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Aku dapat satu SMS baru.

**From : Riku Alexis**

_Aku dapat info soal Xion . Kalau kau mau kita bisa ketemu sekarang._

_Kecuali kau lagi sibuk sama suamimu ;)_

Aku tertawa kecil dan langsung membalasnya

**To : Riku Alexis**

_Aku tidak sibuk sama sekali Riku._

_Bisa kita ketemu di Phoebe café downtown?_

Kurang dari semenit kukirim SMS untuk Riku, balasan Riku sudah tiba.

**From : Riku Alexis**

_Oke, Café di seberang Cavaler hotel? Aku ada di dekat situ sekarang._

_Jaraknya Cuma lima menit dari tempatku. Sebaiknya kau cepat_

Aku melempar ponselku ke atas ranjang dan meraih koper milik Roxas dan mengambil kaos hitam bertuliskan Nitro Citrus dan baseball cap tua berwarna merah hitam dengan bordiran kata VOLCANO merah di depannya. Sedang celananya, Aku hanya memakai jeans longgar milikku.

Kalau mau pergi sebaiknya Aku tidak pergi dengan tampilan Namine. Masih terlalu banyak wartawan di bawah. Kaos Roxas memang agak terlalu besar, Aku harus melihat lengannya tiga kali dan memasukkan rambutku ke topi Volcano nya. Melihat banyanganku di pintu kamar mandi. Sekarang Aku seperti cowok berusia 14 tahun yang kurang gizi.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Aku mengambil Ponsel dan sneaker merahku dan keluar dari kamar hotel.

* * *

Begitu Aku menyebrang masuk ke Phoebe café, benar saja. Riku sudah duduk di sofa merah pojokan café sambil menyeruput ice coffe nya. Riku sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa Aku adalah Namine sampai Aku menegurnya.

"Nam?.Er gaya yang keren. Kau cepat sekali sampainya" komentar Riku dan entah kenapa dia memberi perhatian ekstra pada topi Volcano Roxas. Mengacuhkannya Aku duduk di Sofa merah di depannya.

"Aku ada di Hotel Cavaler seberang" jelasku. Riku mengangguk sekali. Riku memutuskan untuk tidak berbelit-belit dan langsung membicarakan topik utamanya

"Jadi mengenai Xion" Riku menyeruput ice coffe sekali lagi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku untuk membaca sesuatu.

"Xion Metis, Usia antara 16-17 tahun. Masuk ke Yen Sid Hospital satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Koma akibat pendarahan otak dan beberapa kerusakan lain pada organ vitalnya akibat kecelakan fatal. Penabraknya meninggal di tempat sementara Xion terbujur koma. Atau itulah informasi yang diterima, soalnya jujur saja ada indikasi Xion Metis terluka akibat perkelahian geng "

Aku sedikit kaget dan kasihan pada siapapun yang bernama Xion Metis ini. Tapi Riku tampak santai, sepertinya dia sudah biasa mendengar diagnosa seperti ini.

"Info selanjutnya agak susah kudapat. Aku harus menyogok kakakku Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz untuk ini" jelas Riku dengan tawa kecil, Aku meminta maaf karena telah merepotkannya tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Xion adalah seorang yatim-piatu. Jadi untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitnya bisa dibilang mustahil. Tapi ada seorang yang rutin membayar biaya rumah sakitnya. Seorang remaja pria yang sebaya dengannya. Wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat jelas. Tapi tandanya yang paling jelas adalah topi Volcano merah hitam yang selalu di pakainya".

Mataku melebar karena kaget sementara mata Riku kembali terarah pada topi yang kupakai.

…Roxas?

Kepalaku terasa berputar dengan cepat dan Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Rasa cemas dan tidak tenang memenuhi batinku. Apa hubungan Roxas dan Xion Metis?

"Namine? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Riku cemas. Aku mengangguk lemah, merasakan seluruh warna telah meninggalkan wajahku.

"Riku…Kau mau menolongku lagi?" tanyaku padanya dalam bisikan lemah.

"…Ya,tentu" jawab Riku

* * *

Riku melajukan motornya dengan kencang melalui jalan-jalan kumuh di pinggiran Twilight Town yang gelap. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi tetapi udara terasa amat dingin, fakta bahwa kecepatan motor Riku hanya menambah dingin suhu tubuhku membuatku menggigil.

"Di sini tempatnya, Namine?" Tanya Riku dari balik Helmnya. Suaranya agak samar karena helm yang menutupi mulutnya. Tapi Aku bisa mendengar suara Riku dengan cukup jelas.

Riku menghentikan motornya setelah lima belas menit mengebut di jalanan,tepat di depan sebuah bar besar bercat hitam dengan logo 7th Heaven di depannya.

" sini." Gumamku. Aku memasuki bar yang nyaris kosong itu dengan Riku mengikuti di belakangku. Tifa sedang tidak ada di barnya. Sementara Axel tengah duduk-duduk sambil mengelap tumpukan piring di kursi kayu di depan panggung kecil bar itu.

"Hei Nam?..." Axel sepertinya agak kaget dengan kunjunganku yang tiba-tiba. Tapi toh dia menyuruhku dan Riku duduk.

"Topi bagus Nam" komentar Axel sambil lalu. Axel melempar lapnya ke atas meja dan menungguku bicara.

"Xion. Xion Metis. Kenapa kau ingin memberitahuku tentang Xion. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Roxas" ujarku tegas. Aku sendiri heran dari mana Aku dapat keberanian berbicara seperti ini.

Axel tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memandang Riku seakan berharap dia pergi. Riku sadar dan berjalan keluar bar. Dia hanya tersenyum saat Aku kembali meminta maaf padanya.

"Well" Axel berdeham dan memulai pembicaraan kembali."Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Aku mengangguk."Aku juga tahu kalau selama dia di rumah sakit. Roxaslah yang membiayai pengobatannya"

Axel bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya.

"Roxas. Dulu Roxas menyukai Xion. Alasan Roxas masuk ke Organization sebenarnya karena Xion juga anggota Organization. Xion butuh uang jadi dia masuk ke Organization. Sementara Roxas Cuma mau bertemu Xion. Saat itu Roxas masih tidak terlalu aktif di Organization. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di Organization kalau Xion ada. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Tapi hidupnya mengalami guncangan setelah Xion kecelakaan saat dia tengah dalam misi bersama para dusk. Roxas benar-benar hancur saat itu. Dia mulai jarang kembali ke rumahnya dan terus menerus tinggal bersama Organization. Dia bekerja hebat di Organization. Dan Superior memberinya cukup banyak uang saat dia berhasil menjadi Number XIII. Seluruh uangnya sebagai Number XIII dia habiskan untuk pengobatan Xion.

Tapi Roxas makin lama makin tidak stabil. Sudah nyaris setahun dan Xion tak kunjung sadar. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berharap pada Xion. Xion bisa mati kapan saja. Saat itulah Roxas memberitahuku dia si tunangkan dengan relasi Ayahnya.

Kupikir ini saatnya Roxas berhenti melihat ke masa lalu. Awalnya Roxas tidak mau dengar. Tapi setelah beberapa hari kulihat dia sudah mulai membuka hatinya lagi. Aku hanya memberitahumu soal Xion karena kupikir kau berhak tahu. Tapi percayalah Nam. Percayalah pada Roxas. Beri dia sedikit kesempatan."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Axel. Aku bisa melihat mata hijaunya memohon padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?.

Bagaimana kalau Roxas hanya menganggapku sebagai cadangan kalau-kalau Xion benar-benar meninggal?...

Roxas sudah bertahan pada Xion selama satu tahun lebih. Apa yang bisa membuatku yakin kalau dia rela meninggalkan Xion untuk seseorang yang baru dia temui beberapa hari?.

Aku bangkit dari kursi kayu yang tadinya kududuki.

"Aku perlu memikirkannya dulu, Axel. Dan tolong rahasiakan pertemuan ini dari Roxas." Pintaku pada Axel. Axel mengangguk dan memberiku pelukan kilat sebelum melepasku keluar dari bar dan dia permisi untuk masuk ke dalam dapur.

Di luar Riku tengah duduk di atas motornya. Menungguku selesai bicara dengan Axel. Meski dia tidak meminta, Aku menceritakan semua yang Axel ceritakan padaku. Aku meninggalkan detail tentang Organization XIII tentu saja. Riku tampak cemas padaku setelah dia melihat setetes air mata turun dari mataku.

"Jadi…Apa yang Akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Riku cemas sambil menggosok punggungku mencoba untuk menenangkankanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dalam kebingungan.

"A-Aku tidak…Tahu… Aku akan memberinya kesempatan barangkali…Hanya saja… Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak akan bisa mencintaiku. Itu terlalu berat…" jawabku diantara isakan.

Riku mengangguk mengerti "Lakukan yang kau anggap benar Namine..."ujar Riku dan kemudian dia memberikanku helmnya agar bisa segera mengantarku kembali ke Cavaler Hotel.

Maafkan Aku Roxas. Tapi Aku harus tahu. Apakah kau benar-benar bisa melupakan Xion…

* * *

**A/N**

Plot TWIST!

hahaha

Mulai sekarang inti utama cerita ini akan muncul.

Dan judul dari "Days to Love" bakalan make sense

Oh btw, gigitan di leher emang sakit (LoL. maksudnya apa?)

Sekarang Review Replies!

Axe-Nyoo : Haha pertanyaannya udah kejawabkan. Kayaknya Rated M nggak dulu

Tanpa Nama : Makasih! baca terus yah!

a-NobodyXIII : Hahaha! Aku juga suka ama Roxasnya!Baca terus ya!

Megahalo : Tau tuh Roxas napsu!(Roxas : lah,yang nulis sopo?)

Kumbang merah : Hahaha emang hormonal!

Roxas Sora Coolz : Thanks again!

Rinkaro-Chan : Gak marah kok! adegan malam pertamanya ada tuh wokokok baca n review teyus yach!

addict fanfic : makasih atas concernnya. updatenya soon kan?

**MAKASIH JUGA BUAT YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**KALO BISA REPIEW SEKALIAN!**

**Sekolah sudah akan mulai tapi saya coba tetap update setidaknya seminggu sekali SETIAP HARI SABTU ATAU MINGGU  
**

**PEACE OUT **

**R A N I Z A  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE THIS CHAPTER : HELL TO WRITE, SORRY FOR THE DELAY  
**

**BAH, I DO NOT OWN KH**

**WARNING : AU , OOC, ETC, MTC ,  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 : choose me**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Aku menemukan fakta tentang Xion. Awalnya kukira akan gampang saja membicarakan masalah ini dengan Roxas. Tentu saja kenyataannya hal ini lebih sulit dari dugaanku. .Tiap kali topik mengenai Xion terlintas di benakku Aku akan mengalihkan pikiranku menjadi apapun , bahakan hal yang terkonyol sekalipun

Akhirnya tanpa kusadari waktu sebulan telah berlalu . Bulan November yang menjadi awal musim salju yang beku bahkan sudah berakhir untuk menjemput bulan Desember yang bahkan lebih dingin. Bulan Desember adalah bulan penutupan semester yang amat sibuk di Twilight High. Siswa dituntut untuk bekerja lebih ekstra dalam esai-esai PR, tugas kredit dan tentu saja Ujian Akhir Semester. Posisiku sebagai murid pindahan mengakibatkanku harus belajar dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari siswa lainnya.

Sambil menopang daguku, Aku mencoba menyelesaikan persamaan linear di buku yang tergeletak di meja belajar kamarku. Sebab ujian terakhirku besok adalah matematika,pelajaran ter-tidak favoritku. Tapi alih-alih menjawab soal di buku teksku yang jumlahnya entah ada berapa. Aku justru mencorat-coret kertas buku catatanku sampai penuh dengan coretan-coretan tidak penting. Salah satu gambar terbesar di kertas itu adalah seorang remaja cowok dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan yang mengarahke kiri kepalanya dan seorang remaja perempuan yang tidak berwajah. Meski tidak mengenali sang perempuan, Aku yakin bahwa dia adalah Xion Metis. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku mengakui bahwa Roxas dan Xion memang cocok satu sama lain.

Aku mencoret gambar pensil itu dengan segera dan merobek kertasnya untuk kubuang ke tempat sampah di samping meja kayu bercat putih ini. Aku harus fokus, tegasku pada diri sendri. Susah memang karena Aku benar-benar tidak pernah bisa matematika. Kubolak-balik buku teks merah itu untuk mencari soal yang lebih mudah untuk di jawab,meski kurasa Aku tidak pernah menguasai subjek apapun di pelajaran ini.

Di hadapanku sudah ada Roxas yang tengah tertidur pulas sejak kira-kira sejam setelah kami mulai membahas logaritma. Roxas berkeras untuk membantuku belajar matematika karena kami punya kelas yang sama. Meski akhirnya dia berakhir tertidur dengan kepala di atas catatan matematikanya yang penuh rumus. Menghela nafas panjang kututup buku teks setebal 200 halaman itu. Tidak ada gunanya belajar lebih lama lagi. Toh Aku tidak akan menjadi jenius matematika dalam waktu sehari, Cuma buang-buang waktu saja.

Kualihkan perhatianku pada remaja yang tengah tertidur di hadapanku. Rambut pirang emasnya bahkan tidak mau merebah bahkan saat ia tertidur. Sementara bulu matanya yang panjang tampak menyentuh pipi atasnya. Dibawah lampu kamarku yang amat terang Aku bahkan bisa melihat bekas-bekas luka berwarna perak di kulitnya yang terbakar matahari. Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuh menyentuh pipinya yang dingin, Dia bergerak sedikit karenanya namun segera kembali tertidur. Kuguncangkan bahunya sekarang. Dia tetap tidak bergeming.

Aku menyerah. Aku bangkit dari kursi kayu ku dan berjalan ke arah Roxas di seberang meja. Dengan susah payah Aku menyeret tubuhnya yang kurus tapi berotot ke ujung ranjangku, Aku tidak pernah tahu dia seberat ini. Roxas bereaksi karena ini. Setengah tidur, dia meraih bantalku dan tertidur di detik berikutnya. Kuselimuti Roxas dan mengatur suhu pemanas di kamarku sebelum kutinggalkan Roxas di kamarku.

* * *

Karena Roxas tengah tidur nyenyak di kamarku maka Aku melangkah memasuki kamar bercat gelap milik Roxas. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berada lama di kamar ini untuk memperhatikan isi kamarnya. Tidak begitu banyak perbotan di kamar luas ini. Hanya tempat tidur mahogany besar berseprai putih di ujung kamar, beberapa perbotan lainnya dan pintu kayu di ujung lainnya yang mengarah ke kamar mandi dan walk in closet . Sementara ada sofa putih dengan karpet beludru warna hitam yang di taruh berhadapan dengan jendela kaca amat besar yang hanya ditutupi gorden putih tipis, dari jendela ini Aku bisa melihat bulan purnama sempurna yang terutup awan hitam menyinari petak-petak kebun mansion Cavaler yang tertutup salju putih.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku adalah meja kabinet panjang di ujung dinding yang menghadap tempat tidur. Tepat di bawah tv LCD ada deretan foto yang tampaknya menggambarkan perjalanan hidup Roxas. Mulai dari foto keluarga Cavaler yang menampakkan Mr dan Mrs Cavaler yang masih sangat muda. Mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia, Mr Cavaler tampan dengan rambut pirangnya yang berdiri dan Mrs Cavaler yang cantik dengan rambut pirang tua sebatas bahu. Ventus yang masih berusia lima tahun dirangkul oleh Mr Cavaler, dan Roxas yang masih bayi di gendongan Mrs Cavaler. Foto saat dia dan Ventus bermain di sebuah lading bunga tulip warna warni saat tampakna dia masih lima tahun dan Ventus sepuluh tahun.

Foto Sora dan Roxas diusia sembilan tahun tengah bermain bola sementara Kairi yang berambut pendek menonton mereka di ujung lapangan. Roxas dua belas tahun bersama Hayner, Pence dan Olette tengah berada di Sanlot,Roxas dan Hayner tengah bermain _struggle-_semcam olah raga khas remaja Twilight Town sementara Pence dan Olette menyemangati dari bawah ring . Kemudian foto paling baru adalah yang paling besar berpigura silver; foto pernikahan kami. Hatiku terasa agak ngilu melihat ini, Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada laci cabinet dengan segera untuk menghindari perasaan aneh yang mendera ulu hatiku. Bergerak otomatis tanganku mendorong keluar laci kayu ash yang tidak terkunci itu.

Di dalam laci nyaris kosong dengan tingkat debu yang parah, meski begitu satu-satunya benda di dalamnya; album foto berat bersampul kulit warna hitam tampak bebas debu. Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu yang bergejolak kuambil album foto itu.

Album foto itu berisi lebih banyak kenangan Roxas. Isinya didominasi oleh tempat-tempat berlatar gelap dan anggota organization XIII. Foto-foto Roxas yang sepucat tengkorak dan berwajah muram menghiasi halaman-halaman pertama album itu, sebagian besar ada Axel, Demyx dan Larxene yang tersenyum lebar (sadis untuk Larxene)tetapi wajah Roxas bisa menyaingi ekspresi kosong Zexion yang tertangkap kamera di foto-foto berikutnya. Beberapa halaman berikutnya seperti flashback, semakin kebelakang maka semakin tua fotonya dan semakin sengsara wajah Roxas. Satu foto yang menyita sehalaman penuh adalah foto anggota XIII lengkap, sepertinya diambil saat Roxas berhasil menjadi anggota ke-13.

Melangkah ke halaman berikutnya membuatku tercengang. Di penuhi foto-foto Roxas yang tersenyum dan mengenakan jaket putih dengan bordiran kata dusk di dadanya. Di setiap fotonya Roxas ditemani seorang gadis sebayanya yang berjaket putih identik dengan Roxas. Gadis itu berambut hitam pendek menyentuh leher dengan mata biru yang berkilau, kulitnya putih meski agak terbakar. Dia sangat cantik dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Di lembaran terakhir adalah foto Roxas dan gadis itu tengah memakan es krim berwarna biru muda di Clock Tower Twilight Town saat senja,wajah mereka yang tersenyum bahagia bercahaya tertimpa cahaya keemasan mentari sore . Di bawah foto itu tertulis dengan tulisan ramping rapi ber tinta hitam

_**ROXAS & XION 12/07/08**_

_**Always there for each others…**_

Nafasku tercekat seketika seakan ada orang tak terlihat yang pernah Aku memandang sesuatu dengan kebencian yang amat sangat seperti ini. Dengan tangan yang bergetar karena luapan emosi Aku melempar album itu kembali ke dalam laci.

Aku tidak tahan lagi pada semua ini. Segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah kalau Roxas menolakku dari awal. Akan lebih mudah kalau dia menolak semua ini sepertiku. Tapi dia tidak mau kan?. Akhirnya Aku harus tersiksa...

* * *

Ujian Matematika esoknya terasa benar-benar kabur di ingatanku. Aku ingat berkutat di kelas bercat pucat berusaha menyelesaikan soal dari Miss Belle guru Matematikaku yang luar biasa baik hati. Tetapi bagaimana tepatnya Aku bisa mengerjakan ke _empat puluh lima _nomer ujian penuh angka itu. Aku tidak tahu, sungguh.

Karena saat berikutnya Aku sadar. Aku sudah berada di kafetaria bersama Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora dan Kairi yang mengitariku . Kairi dan Olette tengah sibuk membahas soal fisika mereka dari ujian sebelumnya, menyesali ini-itu yang mereka anggap keliru, Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pintar dan Mr Philip guru mereka sangat adil dalam member nilai . Sementara Sora bertampang muak mendengarnya, Hayner hanya diam memainkan fettucininya yang mulai dingin. Dia terlihat sedikit bermasalah karena rambut pirangnya tampak lebih berombak dari biasanya.

"Kau pucat Namine. Kenapa, sakit?" Tanya Pence di sebelahku. Remaja gemuk berambut hitam itu satu-satunya yang memperhatikanku yang bertampang kusut karena gelisah. Aku tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng.

"Ujianmu kacau, Namine?" kini giliran Hayner yang bertanya, dia sudah mendorong fettucininya yang tak tersentuh ke seberang meja. Sora mengawasi fettucini itu dengan tatapan liar.

"Yah..Kurasa begitu" jawabku lesu. Hayner tertawa hambar.

"Ujian mu tidak bakal separah Sora. Di kimia dia malah tidur" kata Hayner mencoba menyemangati meski Sora menatapnya mencela.

"Seni ku juga pasti kacau. Aku dapat Miss Ariel,dan Aku tidak bisa menyanyi sama sekali" gumam Pence santai sambil mengecek kameranya. Olette dan Kairi sudah menyelesaikan ujian fisika mereka yang mereka ulang secara verbal dan kembali kepada kami.

"Hei Nami, Setelah ini kita mau ke rumahku, kau mau ikut?"ajak Kairi dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Dia sepertinya masih sedikit shock dengan jawaban ulangan fisikanya.

Aku sudah pernah ke Apartemen Kairi sebelumnya, Apartemennya ada di pusat kota dan meski tidak begitu luas karena dia tinggal hanya bersama Aqua (Ayah Kairi adalah gubernur di Radiant Garden ). Tapi Apartemen itu luar biasa menurutku.

"Ya tentu" Aku mengangguk menyetujui toh Aku tidak tahu Roxas ada di mana. Dia menghilang begitu saja ketika bel terakhir berbunyi.

* * *

Di Apartemen Kairi yang nyaris menyerupai rumah model (lengkap dengan _runway_ pribadi , studio foto mini, manekin-manekin bergaun modis yang bertebaran di setiap sudut bahkan ruang duduk dengan pasir hangat yang menggantikan tegel) Sora, Hayner dan Pence langsung menyerbu dapur untuk makan kue kering ber chips sementara Aku,Kairi dan Olette berbaring terlentang di ranjang Kairi yang berseprai Hot pink meyilaukan mata.

"Jadi…"ujar Kairi berlambat-lambat, dia bangkit dari pelukannya yang erat terhadap bantal bulu angsanya dan memandangku penuh makna. Aku menganggat sebelah alisku tanda tidak mengerti, Olette tampaknya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kairi karena dia ikut duduk dan nyegir kearahku.

"…apa?" tanyaku sedikit cemas, Kairi hanya melebarkan seringainya jadi Olette yang mengambil alih pertanyaan Kairi.

"Sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Roxas?Sampai tahap paling **nakal**?" Tanya Olette dengan kedipan jail sementara Kairi terkikik senang. Mataku melebar mendengar ini dan tiba-tiba kurasakan punukku memanas. Aku menggeleng sekuat tenaga sampai kunciranku (yang memang sudah tidak kuat) terlepas.

"Ma-mana mu-mungkin!" kataku tergagap saking malunya. Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang kini sangat panas.

"Oh-Aku tidak percaya" kata Kairi penuh semangat matanya berkilat saat mengatakan ini, dia menyimpakkan rambut merahnya ke belakang kepalanya dan menyender kearahku. Ekspresi Olette setuju dengan Kairi.

"Roxas tipe cowok yang tidak suka basa-basi. Kalau mau pasti dia lakukan" kata Olette sambil susah payah menyembunyikan cengirannya.

Bahuku terasa jatuh Aku memandang ke manapun selain Kairi dan Olette.

"Dia tidak mau kalau begitu" gumamku.

Kukira ini akan menutup mulut kedua gadis berambut merah dan cokelat gelap ini. Tapi tawa mereka justru meledak tiba-tiba, Hayner sampai menyumpah keras-keras dari dapur ketika Sora tersedak mendengar tawa mereka yang membahana.

"Kau **MAU** melakukannya!Astaga Nami!tak Kusangka!" seru Kairi yang sepertinya hilang akal. Aku tidak tahu dari mana dia mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

"TIDAK! Yang **BENAR** saja!" Aku balas berteriak pada mereka yang hanya dibalas dengan cekikikan tak berujung. Kairi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke atas kasur sementara Olette menyeka matanya yang berair. Ya ampun...

"Tapi Aku tidak heran kalau kalian berdua _'melakukan itu_'" ujar Olette sementara Aku memutar bola mataku dengan mencela, tapi wajah Olette berubah serius.

"Sungguh Namine. Roxas berubah kembali jadi Roxas yang dulu setelah bertemu kau. Dia tidak lagi seperti zombie berjalan setahun lalu"

Aku mendongak menatap Olette kali ini. Saat itu Aku teringat kalau sebelum Roxas bertemu Xion dan Organization XIII. Hayner, Pence dan Olette adalah sahabat terdekatnya. Agak aneh membayangkannya karena sekarang mereka agak canggung. Meski Aku masih melihat Hayner dan Pence sesekali bercanda dengannya di jam olahraga. Olette sedikit skeptis pada Roxas, mungkin karena perasaan Olette yang paling halus diantara pria-pria bebal yang mengelilinginya.

Suasana kamar Kairi menjadi berbeda sedikit. Kairi menjadi diam total dan merayap turun ke bean bag di samping tempat tidurnya. Sementara Olette memandangku dengan intens. Sepertinya dia menangkap bahwa Aku ingin informasi lebih lanjut soal ini.

"Jadi yah... Aku tidak tahu kenapa persisnya. Tapi Roxas mulai berubah dua tahun lalu. Dia tidak sering bersamaku Hayner dan Pence lagi. Sebagai gantinya luka-luka mulai muncul di badannya. Kami coba abaikan saja. Tapi makin lama makin parah, Hayner sampai berkelahi dengannya untuk bertanya kenapa dia sampai babak belur. Roxas tetap bungkam tentu saja, selalu keras kepala cowok itu. Akhirnya kami sedikit demi sedikit membuat jarak dengannya. Tapis setahun lalu adalah puncaknya. Dia benar-benar seperti orang mati. Tak pernah tertawa atau bicara lagi. Jarang masuk kelas dan lain-lain…" Suara Olette menjadi tercekat, dan kemudian dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

Kairi bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya, tapi dia tidak berkomentar apapun. Termenung sesaat Aku dapat mendengar ucapan Axel padaku dari sebulan yang lalu, jelas dan keras terngiang di kupingku.

"_Beri Roxas kesempatan Namine"_

Dengan canggung Olette mengajak kami menonton tv, sepertinya Olette merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah merusak _mood._ Kairi yang tidak bisa menemukan hal lain yang menarik (kecuali bermain _warcraft _bersama cowok-cowok di luar bisa dibilang menarik) menyetujui usulan Olette dan menyalakan tv mungil di sebrang tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Selama setengah jam berlangsung kami menonton drama tentang seorang novelis pria yang membuntuti seorang detektif cantik namun bertempramen parah demi bahan novelnya. Mereka berdua tampak luar biasa memecahkan kasus kematian seorang penggiring pengantin tepat saat pernikahan akan berlangsung. Mau tidak mau pikiranku melayang, membayangkan kalau kasus itu nyata dan terjadi benar-benar di pernikahanku. Bukannya Aku mau ada yang meninggal, tapi mungkin saja keluarga Cavaler kemudian menganggapku seorang pembawa sial dan menolak menikahkanku dengan putra mereka. Jadi Ayah tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawaku pulang.

Aku bisa membayangkan tengah melukis di halaman belakang mansion kami dan menunggu dengan cemas hasil ujianku tanpa perasaan menyakitkan yang mengganggu di ulu hati tiap seseorang berkata bahwa Aku dan Roxas pasangan yang serasi.

"Hei Namine?" Pence muncul dari balik pintu kamar Kairi tepat saat sang detektif menemukan penggiring pengantin pria yang menghilang ditemukan. Aku menatap Pence ingin tahu,sementara Olette dan Kairi mengusirku keluar karena menganggu drama mereka.

"Ada apa Pence?" Aku menutup pintu Kairi dengan pelan dan Pence membawaku ke ruang tamu yang berantakan oleh tas kami. Disana Hayner dan Sora tengah bermain warcraft dengan sesendok penuh eskrim di mulut mereka. Kupikir Pence mau mengajakku ikut bermain game konsol mereka, sampai Pence menyikutku untuk menyadarkan bahwa remaja berambut emas ada di anatara Hayner dan Sora, mata birunya yang nyaris identik dengan Sora terpaku pada layar

"_Roxas_?"

Mendengar suaraku Roxas tersentak dan tersenyum kecil ke arahku, Hayner dan Sora bergumam tidak jelas dengan seringai jahat di bibir mereka. Roxas mendengus sebagai jawaban dan berjalan kearahku. . Dia sudah tidak mengenakan seragam sepert Hayner , Pence dan Sora. Sebaliknya dia mengenakan mantel hitam panjang selutut. Kuperhatikan ponsel android Sora ada di sampingnya, pasti Roxas tahu Aku dimana dari Sora.

"Hei Pence" Roxas mengangguk pada Pence yang membalasnya dengan _highfive_. Alih-alih mengatakan alasan mengapa tiba-tiba dia muncul di Apartemen Kairi, Roxas memungut ransel putihku yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyelampirkan di punggungnya.

Dengan seenaknya dia menarik tanganku keluar dari Apartemen dengan iringan siulan panjang dari tiga cowok yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

* * *

Udara di luar Apartemen Kairi benar-benar mengerikan. Siul-siulan angin dingin berhembus menghantam wajahku yang merah karena kedinginan. Kami tidak berbicara sama sekali karena gigiku menggeretak terlalu kencang untuk berkata apapun. Aku bisa melihat kupIng Roxas memerah karena suhu ekstrim hari ini. Semua ini karena Roxas tidak memarkir mobilnya di basement bawah tanah, melainkan di depan gedung Apartement bertingkat 30 itu. Begitu Roxas membuka pintu mobil silvernya yang tertutup salju sesenti,Aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Untungnya kali ini Roxas menyetel pemanasnya pada suhu yang wajar.

"Ja-jadi ada apa?" kataku sambil menggosok kedua tanganku yang sudah tidak bersarung tangan dan melirik ke arah Roxas yang tengah berkutat dengan setirnya, menyetir di musim salju tidak pernah menyenangkan.

"Yah,karena hari ini ujian sudah selesai. Kupikir tak ada salahnya kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Kencan atau semacamnya" kata Roxas. Dia memicingkan matanya dan menggosok-gosok kaca mobil yang berembun agar mendapat jarak pandang yang cukup jauh.

"Er-Apa kau sadar cuacanya jelek sekali?" tanyaku, angka berwarna hijau yang menunjukkan 3 ͦ celcius di _dashboard_ seakan memperingatkan kami.

Roxas tertawa, dia melambaikan tangannya sekilas seakan berkata itu cuma hal kecil. Aku mengangkat bahuku dan mengatakan terserah padanya.

Sejak awal Roxas tidak punya rencana cliché soal tidak mengajakkan makan di restoran atau sekadar menonton film di bioskop. Kami membeli _cheese burger_ dan cola di sebuah restoran fast food dan makan di dalam mobil karena menurut Roxas, perjalanan kami akan sedikit lama.

Aku tidak mengeluh terlalu banyak, dan dia mengizinkanku memutar lagu-lagu jazz yang mellow agar tidak terlalu bosan dan bila Roxas familiar dengan lagunya dia akan ikut bernyanyi,Aku tidak pernah bilang pada Roxas tapi Aku selalu suka mendengarnya bernyanyi . Kami sangat rileks sampai setelah matahari mulai terbenam Aku baru sadar kami sudah ada di mobil kurang lebih _dua_ jam.

"Kita mau kemana Roxas?" tanyaku yang mulai tidak sabar. Roxas Cuma menggeleng, kami sudah berada di luar Twilight Town sekarang, karena setengah jam lalu kami melewati gapura yang bertuliskan "SELAMAT TINGGAL TWILIGHT TOWN". Pemandangan di luar jendela sudah tergantikan dari gedung-gedung tak berujung menjadi kota sepi yang tertutup putihnya salju. Setelah Roxas berbelok keluar dari pusat kota yang sepi enuju jalanan lebar beraspal, pemandangan kembali terganti dengan pantai berpasir putih (meski sedikit tertutup salju) dan ombak laut yang berwarna jernih.

Dengan berani Roxas menanap gas mobilnya melewati turunan landai dari tanah yang mengeras menuju bibir pantai.

"Kita sampai" kata Roxas riang sambil tersenyum padaku. Tapi Aku tidak setuju dengan ekspresinya.

"_Pantai,_ Roxas?di luar dingin sekali" keluhku.

Roxas mengabaikannya dan menarikku keluar dari mobil, benar saja. Angin pantai jauh lebih keterlaluan dari angin di Twilight Town. Segera saja wajahku memerah karena kedinginan. Roxas tidak membiarkanku berdiri begitu saja terlalu lama, dia menarik tanganku menuju ujung ombak yang menari di bibir pantai, dia melepas boot , sarung tangan dan mantelnya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di atas pasir. Dengan semangat dia berlari menendang air laut yang dingin.

"ROXAS?APA KAU GILA?" teriakku karena sekarang Roxas sudah berjalan semakin ke tengah.

"TIDAK NAM!KEMARILAH ! AIRNYA HANGAT!" Roxas balas berteriak. Aku menggeleng dan siap masuk ke dalam mobil Roxas yang hangat. Namun meski Roxas berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dariku dia berhasil menangkapku dari belakang. Aku meronta-ronta sementara dia tertawa puas, dengan mudahnya dia mengangkatku ke salah satu bahunya. Begitu kami sudah sampai di dalam air Roxas melepaskanku tanpa perasaan.

Sekejab saja Aku langsung basah dari atas sampai bawah, dan Roxas benar; Airnya tidak sedingin yang kubayangkan. Selagi Roxas lengah tertawa kutarik kakinya sampa terjungkal ke bawah, sekarang kami sama-sama basah. Kami akhirnya bermain kejar-kejaran sambil menyipratkan air ke wajah satu sama lain sampai akhirnya matahari benar-benar telah meninggalkan kami,digantikan oleh cahaya bintang yang samar-samar.

* * *

Ketika kami naik kembali ke pantai, bibir kami biru saking kedinginan. Roxas masih sempat tertawa meski dia bergetar hebat saat memeluk bahuku.

"Aku bakal kena_ hypothermia_" gumamku saat Roxas menyerahkan mantelnya yang kering padaku untuk menyelimuti diri.

"Aku bawa bajumu di bagasi. Rileks Nam"kata Roxas sambil berlari ke bagasi mobilnya dan kembali semenit kemudian dengan menyerahkanku Handuk,sweter putih dan celana jeans biru. Wajahku memerah tidak karuan saat sadar Roxas memberiku pakaian dalam juga.

Tampaknya Roxas tidak menganggap hal ini perkara besar karena dengan santainya dia membawaku ke pondok kayu yang terabaikan di ujung pantai.

"Ganti baju saja duluan. Aku akan berjaga di luar" gumam Roxas sambil mencengkram pakaian barunya erat-erat karena kedinginan.

Pondok itu kecil sekali hanya ada satu ruangan untuk duduk-duduk dan tidak ada penerangan sama sekali jadi Aku terpaksa menggunakan ponselku untuk lampu sementara. Aku merapat pada pintu kayu pondok itu dan berganti baju secepat mungkin karena merasa kurang nyaman di sini.

Begitu Aku keluar, Roxas langsung menyerbu masuk. Dia sudah menanggalkan baju lengan panjangnya di bawah pintu karena sudah kelewat dingin. Aku mengambil baju itu dan melipatnya bersama tumpukan bajuku, dia juga meninggalkan mantelnya begitu saja tak jauh dari bajunya. Begitu Aku jongkok untuk mengambilnya, dari saku dalam mantel itu menyembul sesuatu yang tidak kusadari sebelumnya.

Topi merah-hitam Volcano dan pass menginap di rumah sakit Yen Sid.

"Namine?" suara Roxas memanggilku dari belakang. Aku balas menatapnya, entah darimana Aku dapat kekuatan untuk memberinya senyuman palsu sementara hatiku tidak keruan.

_Dia masih belum bisa melupakan Xion. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya Namine?_. Pikiranku berbisik

"Ada apa?" Roxas sekarang terdengar khawatir, Aku tidak menjawabnya sebaliknya Aku justru menatap matanya yang sebiru langit lekat-lekat. Aku berdiri sejajar dengan Roxas sekarang, kedua tanganku secara otomatis merayap naik dan mengalungkannya di leher Roxas.

_Lupakan Dia Namine!. Sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menghancurkan hatimu,_

Kuabaikan tatapan kebingungan Roxas, hanya satu yang kuperlukan. Bibir kami bertemu. Dia terasa sangat tegang awalnya, tapi perlahan dia menciumku balik dan merapatkan tangannya di pinggangku. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, Aku segera memutuskan kontak kami meski Roxas jelas tidak setuju.

_Gunakan logikamu. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu saja!_

Aku kembali tersenyum padanya, tidak kaku seperti yang biasanya kuberikan padanya. Itu mungkin senyum paling tulus yang pernah muncul dariku. Roxas balas tersenyum, cukup lebar hingga Aku bisa melihat garis-garis di sekitar matanya.

_TINGGALKAN ROXAS !SEKARANG!_

"Aku mencintaimu Roxas" ungkapku dalam bisikan halus. Roxas tertugun mendengarnya, Aku bisa melihatnya menelan ludah karena kaget. Tapi dengan cepat dia pulih dan memandang lurus kepadaku.

"Aku juga Nam. Aku juga mencintaimu" bisik Roxas sambil menyandarkan dahinya di dahiku. Aku bisa merasakan jemarinya meraba pipiku, cincin emas putihnya yang dingin terasa di pipiku. Aku tersenyum memikirkan ini. Aku punya cincin yang sama. Cincin pernikahan kami.

"…Aku tahu" kataku. Tepat sebelum bibirnya kembali menyentuhku. Aku mendorongnya menjauhiku. Ekspresiku mengeras dan kukatakan dengan tegas padanya.

"_Kau mungkin mencintaiku tapi Kau jauh lebih mencintai Xion Metis_"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! EPIC FAIL!OH WHATEVER**

Saya punya setumpuk alasan kenapa chapter ini telat sekali tapi yah...

Eniwei buat bonus ada sneak peek buat chapter 10 karena kalian sudah nunggu kelewat lama

**"Dia seharusnya melupakan Xion, bagaimana pun juga Namine _adalah _Istrinya."**

**"Seifer sudah kembali, Roxas"**

**"musuh utama yang mungkin kau hadapi langsung adalah Seifer, Rai dan Fuu"**

**"Tapi sebagai temanmu,jujur saja Kau tidak akan kuampuni kalau kulihat Kau tidak mengeluarkan semua emosimu"**

" **Xion sendiri selalu bersamanya saat mereka masih dusk"**

**"Roxas bisa merasakan darah meleleh dari hidungnya"**

**"Mana _cewekmu?_ Apa dia terlalu pengecut sepertimu untuk kembali setelah kuhajar dulu?"**

okeh sekian dulu makasih untuk seluruh dukungan,kritik dan saran yang telah diberikan, Bila gak ada halangan Review reply menyusul nanti.

MAKASIH YA!


	11. Chapter 11

**i do not own KH (IM GETTING SICK OF SAYING THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN. ISN'T ITS OBVIOUS THAT I OWN NOTHING BUT MY MIND?)**

**WARNING :**

**1. OOC CHARA**

**2. VIOLENCE, **tapi saya gak keberatan kalo Seifer dihajar...

**HAPPY READING!AND CHECK OUT not so enchanted buatan gue (ditabok karna iklan)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 : ATTACK!ATTACK!ATTACK!**

"_Namine_…" Roxas berbisik memohon pada Namine, Roxas mencoba meraih tangan Namine yang kini Namine gunakan untuk menyeka air mata yang terus mengucur dari kedua mata berwarna indigonya. Sesaat Roxas tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin sekali berteriak pada Namine kalau Dia tidak memendam perasaan apapun pada Xion. Tapi hati Roxas berontak, Dia tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Apa yang bisa Roxas lakukan sekarang?

"…Aku tidak tahan lagi akan semua ini" ujar Namine di tengah isakannya, hati Roxas tercabik melihat gadis mungil di depannya itu menangis KARENA dirinya. "Semua ini membuatku ta-takut. Pikiranku penuh hanya karena masalah ini. Ba-bahwa Aku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku sepenuh hati, bahkan mungkin Dia Cuma menganggapku sebagai pengganti_nya" _

Hati Roxas mencelos. Jadi ini yang telah membuat Namine sangat murung sebulan terakhir ini. Pikiran bahwa Namine telah menikah dengan orang yang salah?. Roxas menggigit bibirnya yang kering, Dia meras dingin bukan karena angin musim salju yang menggelitik tubuhnya. Tapi karena rasa bersalah yang menghujam dirinya seperti es yang sangat dingin.

"Aku mau pulang…" Namine bergumam masih setengah terisak, Namine tampak merah dan sangat berantakan saat itu, rambut pirang-putihnya menempel pada wajahnya karena air laut yang membasahi rambutnya. Roxas menggangguk. Bersama Namine Dia memasuki mobilnya dan memasang penghangat agar Namine tidak kedingninan.

Perjalanan pulang terasa sangat canggung bagi Roxas, Dia merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali. Namine memunggunginya dan memandang kosong ke arah jendela pintunya. Mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Dia masih menangis.

Satu setengah jam berikutnya mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Cavaler yang berwarna perak karena salju. Lokasi Kediaman Cavaler yang terpisah dari kota membuat mereka bisa tiba setengah jam lebih awal, meski sebagian lagi berterima kasih pada pengalaman Roxas yang mengetahui hamper semua jalan tikus yang ada di Twilight Town.

Namine tidak berkata apa-apa begitu mereka tiba di lorong kamar mereka masing-masing. Roxas hanya memandang punggung Namine berharap gadis itu masih** sudi** memberinya waktu untuk meluruskan benang ruwet yang dia sebut sebagai perasaannya.

* * *

Dari warna kelabu langit,tampak jelas bahwa hari telah melewati tengah malam. tapi Roxas Cavaler tidak merasa kantuk menyerangnya sedikitpun, Ia hanya terenyak pasrah di sofa panjang kamarnya. Ya, dari dulu Roxas memang menderita insomnia yang cukup parah, terutama bila pikirannya tengah bergemuruh tidak tenang. Dengan mata yang terjaga, pemuda berambut emas itu memandang kosong ke telapakk tangannya. Sudah entah berapa lama berlalu sejak dia dan Namine sampai di mansion milik keluarga Cavaler ini.

Roxas tidak bias berdalih sedikitpun saat Namine mengatakan bahwa Dia _lebih_ menyukai Xion. Memang Dia punya perasaan yang kuat pada Xion. Tapi Roxas harus mengakui kalau Dia juga sangat menyukai Namine. Sejak awal mungkin ini memang kesalahan Roxas sendiri, kalau dia mau sedikit berusaha memilih siapa yang benar-benar dia sukai, mungkin kekacauan ini tidak perlu terjadi.

Membayangkan punya istri semuda ini menakuti Roxas pada mulanya. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak. Hal terburuk bisa saja terjadi.

Tetapi Roxas sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau itu Namine. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa, ada yang berbeda dari Namine sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di gang lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Gadis berambut pirang-putih itu menariknya sama seperti saat Roxas bertemu Xion.

Pergemulan benak Roxas terinterupsi oleh getaran ponsel di saku belakang celananya. Terlonjak kaget, Roxas segera mengeluarkan ponsel tipis miliknya itu dan membaca nama orang yang menelponnya ;

**_SAIX ._**

"XII disini" kata Roxas parau, Dia sudah tahu apa yang Saix inginkan. Hanya satu tujuan Dia menelpon yakni memberi misi pada tiap anggota Organization.

"XII. Kau dibutuhkan sekarang para **_heartless _**berulah lagi. Kalau kondisimu memungkinkan tolong datang ke markas sekarang" Saix menjawab dengan nada datar di balik telepon.

Mendengar nama Heartless, Roxas mendengus penuh kebencian. Heartless adalah musuh bebuyutan dari Organization XIII . Anggota Heartless adalah bajingan pengecut yang bebal di mata Roxas, sama seperti ketua mereka ; Maleficient , nenek sihir tua yang keji luarbiasa.

"Yeah. Aku segera kesana" gumam Roxas, Dia segera bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan kearah lemari miliknya untuk mengambil jubah hitam miliknya. Roxas mengira Saix akan segera memutuskan telepon mereka, tetapi Saix melanjutkan pembicaraan. Nada suara Saix menjadi agak sedikit aneh.

"Seifer sudah kembali, Roxas"

Mata Roxas melebar seketika mendengar sepucuk informasi ini dari Saix. Roxas menggeretakkan giginya penuh amarah hanya dengan mendengar nama Seifer. Dia menjambret dengan kasar jubah miliknya dari hanger di lemari.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?_hukuman penjaranya-_"

"Maleficient yang mengurus masalah penjaranya. Alih-alih lima tahun, Dia bebas setelah setahun" jawab Saix cepat.

Roxas bisa merasakan rasa benci menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya hanya dengan mendengar nama _pria i_tu. Tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, Roxas membalas Saix dengan suara lantang yang tenang.

"Aku pasti datang Saix. Seifer akan membayar semua perbuatannya"

* * *

Mengendarai_ bmw _silver miliknya dalam kecepatan mengerikan. Mobil milik Roxas menembus kabut malam bersalju menuju sebuah hutan terselubung yang ada di belakang Market Street, suara mesin mobil silver miliknya terdengar menembus pusat perbelanjaan yang tengah tertidur itu. Markas milik Organization XIII tersembunyi dengan aman dibalik rindangnya pepohonan. Orang-orang akan tersesat bila tidak mengenal hutan ini. Tapi lain halnya dengan para anggota Organization XIII. Mereka bahkan tahu dengan pasti dimana jalan tikus yang bisa dilalui oleh mobil mereka.

Markas Organization XIII menyerupai sebuah kastil dengan warna putih yang menyeluruh di seluruh bagiannya. Entah berapa banyak yang tahu kalau geng besar semacam ini sebenarnya menguasai banyak jalur ekonomi, makanya Organization XIII bisa berkembang sepesat ini. Memarkir mobilnya di garasi bawah tanah, Roxas buru-buru melangkah memasuki bagian dalam markas tempat para Nobody tertinggi berkumpul. "_Where Nothing Gather_"

Tidak begitu banyak orang di dalam markas. Hanya beberapa dusk junior yang baru masuk ke dalam Organization XIII yang berlalu lalang, mereka membungkuk rendah ketika melihat Roxas yang tengah bertudung masuk. Karena mereka masih tidak berpengalaman biasanya dusk-dusk ini hanya di suruh menjaga markas sementara dusk tingkatan lebih tinggi dan ketiga belas Nobody tengah pergi ke misi mereka.

Mendorong pintu putih ganda terbuka, Roxas mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sebuah ruang dengan tiga belas kursi putih tinggi yang menyerupai tahta. Ruangan ini nyaris kosong hanya berisi dua Nobody, Saix dan Zexion yang tengah berbicara cepat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Lexicon miliknya yang berupa sebuah kamus besar,sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan teknik penyerangan Heartless.

Keduanya langsung berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Roxas telah tiba. Zexion menutup dengan keras Lexicon di tangannya sementara Saix mengisayaratkan Roxas untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau Akan bertugas di gang boot tepat di depan gerbang menuju hutan kita. Bawa dusk milikmu, musuh utama yang mungkin kau hadapi langsung adalah Seifer, Rai dan Fuu" jelas Saix dengan nada resmi yang biasa miliknya. Mata emasnya berkilau ketika membicarakan ini. Pria berbekas luka X besar ini memang sedikit terobsesi dengan Organization XIII.

Roxas mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zexion. Pria muda yang hanya kebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu sedari tadi menatapnya dengan mata indigonya yang tidak tersembunyi seakan ingin memberitahunya sesuatu.

"Jangan biarkan emosimu mengganggu Roxas. Itu bisa sangat-sangat riskan." Bisik Zexion dalam nada memperingatkan. Roxas tahu jelas hal ini. Kode utama Organization XIII adalah tidak menggunakan hati mereka dalam melaksanakan misi. Beberapa Nobody bahkan nyaris sampai pada tahap tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi Roxas tahu betul dibalik topeng besi mereka masih ada hati yang tersembunyi.

Menangkap rasa ragu di mata biru Roxas, Zexion meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Tapi sebagai temanmu,jujur saja Kau tidak akan kuampuni kalau kulihat Kau tidak mengeluarkan semua emosimu dan menghajar si Seifer habis-habisan"

Roxas mendongak memandang Zexion yang tersenyum padanya, bahkan Saix pun tersenyum tipis padanya. Menggangguk sekali lagi Roxas keluar dari Where Nothing Gather.

Di luar markas, _Samurai Dusk_ , bawahan langsung Roxas sudah menunggu. Kira-kira dua puluh orang berkerah tinggi dengan jumpsuit putih dan pedang ganda mengangguk hormat pada Roxas. Seorang yang paling dekat dari Roxas memberikan senjata khas dari Roxas. Menyerupai pedang namun memiliki desain yang jauh lebih rumit dan memiliki gagang yang menyerupai kepala kunci. Terbuat dari besi kokoh yang tidak tajam dan tipis tapi cukup untuk membuatmu gegar otak. Satu berwarna putih dan satunya lagi sekelam malam, atau lebih dikenal sebagai keyblade Oathkeeper dan Oblivion.

Misi dimulai untuk _Key of Destiny_-julukan Roxas.

* * *

Mereka hanya berjalan kaki menuju gang boot untuk menghindari keributan. Roxas dan para Dusknya bergerak dengan cepat dan dalam diam. Dia tahu pasti para Nobody lain tengah menghadapi hal yang sama dengannya, Axel sama sekali tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Larxene bahkan jauh lebih beringas dari pria, tapi dia yakin Demyx tengah dalam kesulitan. Pria berambut _sandy blonde_ itu pasti tengah mencari cara untuk kabur tetapi takut Xemnas dan Saix mendampratnya.

Merasa gang boot jauh lebih sunyi dari biasanya hingga Roxas bisa mendengar suara nafasnya. Dia tahu akan ada masalah. Dia menyuruh dusk miliknya membagi kelompok menjadi dua,saat terjadi pertigaan di gang yang mereka lewati. Satu kelompok menuju kiri,sarunya lagi ke kanan. Roxas sendiri memilih jalan terus.

Roxas cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya untuk jalan sendiri, yang paling parah terjadi barangkali Cuma beberapa tulang yang patah. Tidak ada yang serius. Disaat bersamaan Roxas terpaksa membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Namine kalau mengetahui apa yang tengah Dia lakukan. Dulu dia hanya khawatir pada pikiran orang tuanya dan Ventus. Xion sendiri selalu bersamanya saat mereka masih dusk. Merka berdua sama-sama ada di jalur yang keras. Hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa bagi mereka.

_Belum pernah_ Dia merasa setakut ini akan ada yang kecewa padanya.

Segera saja Roxas menajamkan kelima inderanya ketika dia berada di ujung gang. Seifer bisa muncul kapan saja sekarang.

Dan benar saja tiga siluet orang yang remang-remang di bawah lampu jalanan redup gang itu segera muncul dari belakangnya.

Tidak peduli segelap apa, Roxas akan selamanya mengingat musuh besarnya itu. Satu-satunya perempuan adalah gadis kurus yang tidak lebih tua darinya, berambut silver dan mata merah yang dingin, Fuu. Adapula pria beotot tinggi besar berkulit terbakar dengan rambut hitam cepak yang berotak dangkal, Rai. Dan tentu saja, laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang tersembunyi di topi hitamnya, bekas luka tampak di sekujur tubuhnya yang berotot dengan bekas luka terbesar tampak membelah wajahnya yang bengis; Seifer Almasy.

"Hei pencundang!"gertak Seifer penuh kebencian pada Roxas yang mengabaikan ejekannya. Rai mulai mengepalkan tinjunya dan Fuu bersiap di tempat tapi Seifer belum bergerak, matanya terpacu pada keyblade milik Roxas. Seifer tampak gentar sedikit.

"Kulihat kau sekarang sudah berjubah hitam. Apa Organisasi sintingmu sudah sangat kekurangan orang sampai memilih banci sepertimu jadi Nobody?" Hina Seifer. Dia dan Rai tertawa setelahnya sementara Fuu hanya tersenyum sadis. Sekali lagi Roxas mengabaikan Seifer, dia menggemgam dengan lebih erat Keyblade miliknya.

"Mana _cewekmu?_ Apa dia terlalu pengecut sepertimu untuk kembali setelah kuhajar dulu?"

Kata-kata Seifer itu cukup untuk membakar habis sisa kesabaran Roxas. Gara-gara orang ini, Xion terpaksa menghabiskan waktunya terbaring di rumah sakit. Roxas sudah menunggu kapan Seifer dikeluarkan dari penjara akibat perbuatannya pada Xion setahun lalu. Menunggu dengan sabar kapan Dia bisa membalas dendam Xion.

"**IBLIS **Kau Seifer!Gara-gara Kau Xion…" Roxas tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, hatinya membuncahkan amarah sekali lagi. Seperti menunggu untuk dikeluarkan.

Satu hempasan keyblade Roxas menghantam sisi kiri perut Seifer, Rai mencoba menghujamnya dengan tinju kemudian, tapi dia tidak cukup cepat. Dengan gesit dia menebas sekali lagi kea rah Fuu yang sudah siap menangkisnya, karena bobotnya yang terlalu ringan Fuu terhempas juga ke dinding bata gang. Saat Roxas berbalik kepada Seifer, pria itu sudah pilih dari serangan tiba-tiba Roxas. Refleks Roxas tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari tendangan yang diluncurkan Seifer.

Saat lengah itulah Rai menangkap Roxas dan membetot lengannya, Fuu belari mendekat untuk menonjok mata Roxas sebagai balasan atas serangannya. Tapi yang terburuk belum selesai. Tertawa histeris, Seifer mengepalkan jemari tangannya dan memukul wajah Roxas sekeras mungkin.

Roxas bisa merasakan darah meleleh dari hidungnya, Dia tahu ini belum berakhir karena tawa Seifer makin histeris. Kali ini dia meninju dagunya, perut dan terakhir saat Rai melepasnya, Seifer memukul kepalanya cukup keras untuk terhantam di lantai gang.

Samar-samar Roxas bisa mendengar Seifer mulai memakinya,

"Cuma itu yang Kau bisa Hah?Besar kepala dan akhirnya Cuma _begini?_**PECUNDANG!**"

Itu tidak begitu penting untuk menanggapi mereka sekarang biarkan mereka lengah. Di saat yang tepat mereka akan merasakan keyblade Roxas. Meski terasa nyeri luarbiasa Roxas mengayunkan Oathkeeper putih miliknya orang terdekat darinya ; Rai . Roxas tergolong ringan untuk remaja seusianya, jadi mudah saja untuknya menghindari tinju Rai dan memukul belakang kepalanya dengan gagang keyblade miliknya. Rai selesai Fuu maju, sebisa mungkin Roxas tidak mau berurusan dengan Fuu karena dia perempuan. Jadi Diacukup melumpuhkan sendi kakinya saja, merintih kesakitan Fuu tergeletak di tanah.

Seifer punya tenaga yang lebih besar dari Roxas, tapi dia tidak punya pergerakan yang cepat karena ukurannya. Sejauh ini mereka seimbang, saling menyerang dan memblokir. Satu kesempatan terbuka untuk Roxas saat Dia melempar _Oathkeeper_ kearah mata Seifer untuk mengecohnya, termakan umpan Seifer lengah. Menghantam Seifer sekali lagi dengan Oblivion kini Seifer sudah pingsan terbujur di tanah seperti teman-temannya.

Roxas terengah, Dia tidak mematahkan tulangnya sama sekali. Babak belur mungkin. Ini saat paling tepat untuk Roxas membuat Seifer merasakan hal yang sama dengan Xion. Seifer tidak punya hati untuk berhenti menghajar seorang gadis yang dia amat sayangi pingsan sampai koma. Kenapa dia harus punya rasa kasihan pada Seifer?.Mengeratkan pegangan Oblivion di tangannya, Roxas sudah siap membuat Seifer membayar perbuatannya.

* * *

"**OUCH**!Minggir Kau AXEL!" teriak Roxas saat sahabatnya yang berambut merah datang ke kamarnya di markas Organization itu dan merangkul pundaknya tanpa peduli Roxas tengah dibaluti perban, pria 23 tahun berambut merah itu mengacuhkannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zexion yang tengah melumuri wajah Roxas dengan salep kuning aneh di tangannya, melakukan tugasnya sebagai dokter.

"Rasanya rahangku goyang, _Zexy._Si tolol Pete ternyata punya genggaman yang cukup kuat" Ujar Axel sambil meraba-raba sekitar rahangnya dan mengernyit sedikit. Roxas masih berusaha menyinggkirkan Axel yang bertubuh luarbiasa jangkung dari tempat tidurnya yang berseprai putih menyebabkan salep Zexion tumpah kemana-mana.

"Salahmu sendiri" Zexion membalas dingin dan memukul kepala penuh warna merah Axel . " Jauh-jauh sana!"perintah Zexion. Axel mencibir dan duduk di kursi lipat samping tempat tidur Roxas.

"Kupikir Kau pasti akan membunuh Seifer setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Xion" komentar Axel pada Roxas yang kini menjadi manusia salep-kuning.

Zexion memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela mendengar ini, tapi dia diam saja dan tetap melanjutkan _sekarang memberi obat merah_ di lengan atas Roxas.

Roxas menghembuskan nafas keras-keras meski hidungnya sakit minta ampun. Dia mungkin saja sudah membunuh Seifer sekarang. Tapi rasanya _sayang,_untuk menghabiskan hidup seperti bajingan itu. Lagipula para _samurai_nya datang di saat yang tepat untuk menghentikannya membunuh Seifer.

Roxas tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab komentar Axel ini, karena dua orang yang sangat familiar dimatanya datang memasuki kamarnya yang serba putih sama seperti seluruh ruangan di Markas Organization, kadang-kadang tempat ini mirip rumah sakit jiwa di mata Roxas.

Seorang wanita 22 tahun berambut pirang pucat dengan model seperti sungut belalang tengah di bantu berjalan oleh pria muda berambut mullet yang tampak segar kontras dengan sang wanita yang biru di sana-sini. Pastinya Demyx berlindung di belakang Larxene selama misi.

"Pasien baru?" kata Demyx dengan suara ketakutan pada Zexion yang tampak tidak suka mendapat pekerjaan tambahan.

"Kenapa harus kau bawa ke sini. Aku masih belum selesai dengan Roxas" gerutu Zexion, meski begitu dia mengisyaratkan Demyx untuk membawa Larxene ke samping Roxas.

"Kau tahu Aku benci Vexen" semprot Larxene ke wajah merengut Zexion sementara Demyx duduk melantai di samping Axel.

"Luka parah, _babe_?" Tanya Axel sambil mengedip nakal pada Larxene. Larxene tampak tambah jengkel meski Roxas bersumpah bisa melihat rona merah merayap di leher wanita sadis itu.

"Gara-gara si kurang ajar Marluxia. Tolol dan tidak berguna seperti Demyx, Aku harus turun tangan sendiri menghabisi puluhan heartless. Dan kalau kau tidak behenti memanggilku seperti tadi, kupatahkan lehermu" ancam Larxene.

Tetapi Axel tahu benar bahwa itu adalah ancaman kosong karena dia tertawa seperti Roxas dan Demyx.

"Dan kau" tambah Larxene tajam pada Roxas mengambaikan Zexion yang menyumpah padanya karena menyenggol botol alcohol di tangannya.

"Kurasa Kau sudah membabat si Seifer?". Roxas menyeringai sadis pada Larxene yang membalas cengirannya. "Oh!berhentilah mengeluh Zexion. Kau terus menjatuhkan barang karena berkeras menutupi matamu. Kau pikir kau ini Kitaro atau apa?"

Roxas, Axel dan Demyx tertawa lagi ketika Zexion memejamkan matanya mencoba menjaga kesabarannya yang mulai habis. Larxene memang beda.

"Ya, Aku liat si Seifer tadi, mukanya parah sekali. Tidak mati memang, tapi kurasa cukup untuk membalas dendam Xion _dear._ Ya kan Roxas?" Kata Axel kali ini tertawa pada Roxas.

"Xion _dear_?.Roxas? Kau masih suka sama Xion?Tapi kupikir-Bagaimana dengan Namine?" Tanya Demyx polos sembari mendongak ke arah Roxas yang memucat begitu topik mengenai Namine dibawa lagi.

Bagaimana dengan Namine?pikir Roxas. Dia tidak tahu…

"**JANGAN** bilang kau masih **suka** pada Xion!" teriak Larxene membaca ekspresi Roxas, Zexion sudah menyerah memberi semprotan luka di memar tangan Larxene sekarang karena wanita itu mengacungkan tangannya kearah Roxas.

"Larxene…" bisik Axel memelas pada wanita tempramen di hadapannya. Sekilas Roxas menjadi teringat pada nada suaranya pada Namine, berjam-jam yang lalu. Dia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Namine adalah seorang gadis baik,sama sekali beda dengan Larxene.

"Aku heran, Axel sudah bilang pada cewek itu soal Xion dan kupikir kalau kalian masih menikah sampai sekarang itu karena kau sudah tidak suka lagi samaXion. Aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang lebih menyedihkan kau atau si Namine"

Mata cobalt Roxas bertemu dengan mata hijau pucat Axel. Dugaan Roxas memang benar, Axel yang memberitahu masalah Xion ke Namine. Axel tersenyum minta maaf pada Roxas. Tidak, Axel tidak salah dengan tindakannya. Namine berhak tahu.

"Larxene!" Axel sekarang berdiri, menatap pacarnya dengan ekspresi memperingatkan.

"Jangan menatapku begitu Axel!. Kau tahu Aku benar. Dia seharusnya melupakan Xion, bagaimanapun juga Namine adalah _istrinya_"

Hening sejenak terjadi di kamar Roxas, mata Roxas memerah karena tidak berkedip begitu lama. Kalau kata-kata Demyx tadi membuatnya mencelos. Sekarang Larxene tengah mengirisnya. Sebegitu tidak adilnya kah dia pada Namine?

"Untuk seseorang yang baru bertemu dengan Namine sekali,Kau benar-benar perhatian padanya" komentar Zexion pedas pada Larxene. Sekarang mata turquoise Larxene memelototi Zexion yang berdiri di ujung ruangan.

"Aku tidak perhatian padanya. Aku hanya _kasian _pada si Namine" desis Larxene.

Kali ini Axel memijat jidatnya dengan lelah, tingkah Larxene memang terkadang membuat pusing, apalagi kalau dia kurang tidur.

"Demyx, antar Roxas keluar. Anak itu harus pulang sekarang sudah jam lima" ujar Axel pada Demyx yang bengong sedari tadi. Dengan senang hati Demyx menarik lengan Roxas ke luar kamar sebelum Larxene mulai berteriak-teriak lagi.

* * *

Roxas tidak begitu yakin bagaimana caranya pulang, sepertinya Demyx menawarkan diri untuk menyupir BMW –nya sampai di Mansion Cavaler. Tapi bagaimana Demyx kembali ke markas tanpa kendaraan. Roxas tidak mau memikirkannya.

Badannya baru terasa sakit semua ketika dia terbangun pada pukul Sebelas pagi menurut ponselnya. Dengan tangan yang nyeri luarbiasa Roxas memotret dirinya dengan kamera ponselnya. Lebam di hidung Roxas sudah hilang sama sekali meski rasa sakitnya belum, tapi itu yang penting, jangan sampai ada yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan semalam. Roxas membuang ponselnya begitu saja di ranjangnya. Dia masih sangat capek. Mungkin dia akan tidur seharian hari ini…

"ROXAS!"

Belum setengah jam dia tidur, Roxas dibangunkan lagi oleh suara seseorang yang mirip dengan seuaranya sendiri.

"Ventus!" Roxas mengeluh jengkel pada Ventus yang terus mengguncang tubuhnya. "Mau apa kau?.Biarkan Aku tidur" kini Roxas tidak bisa menahan kuapannya.

Ventus mencibir mendengar jawaban Roxas sehingga wajahnya menjadi identik dengan adiknya itu.

"Oh Yeah, Tidur saja terus. Kalau ibu murka padamu, bukan urusanku" gumam Ventus.

Mata Roxas kini terbuka sepenuhnya meski terasa perih dan berair. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk membuat ibunya marah.

Menaiki tangga pualam berputar dengan chandelier Kristal yang besarnya cukup untuk langsung membunuhmu seketika jika terlepas dari plafonnya, Roxas berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan ke lantai tiga rumahnya. Tepatnya menuju ruang baca keluarga. Roxas sudah menduga akan menemukan Ayah dan Ibunya di ruang besar berisi rak-rak buku tebal yang menjulang tinggi. Keduanya tengah duduk di kursi berlengan di dekat jendela besar dan masing-masing tengah meneguk segelas apple martini. Roxas mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pemandangan ini. Kalau sudah minum sepagi ini berarti mereka sedang _stress _berat.

Roxas berdeham keras agar kedua orangtuanya menyadari kehadiran Roxas.

"Oh, Roxas!. Duduk nak" ujar Rasler, Ayahnya dengan suara berwibawa, ia kemudian meletakkan gelas kaca miliknya di end table samping kursi empuknya, sementara Ibunya hanya memandang Roxas dibalik kacamata bacanya.

Mengabaikan saran Ayahnya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa merah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Roxas langsung bertanya mengapa dia dipanggil kemari. Kedua Orangtuanya saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Yah, Ayahku-kakekmu, memutuskan datang kemari untuk melihat menantu dari cucunya. Dia akan membawa Vanitas kemari juga"

Roxas tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kakeknya dan Vanitas akan datang?Dua anggota keluarga Cavaler yang paling Roxas benci akan datang kemari? . Mereka tidak datang ke pernikahannya karena masalah jarak. _Kenapa _tiba-tiba mereka mau kemari? Pasti bukan hanya sekedar untuk menemui Namine. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu, dan itu bisa lebih buruk dari ide terkonyol Ibunya soal pernikahannya dengan Namine, pikir Roxas.

"Eh, Mau apa mereka?" Tanya Roxas keheranan pada Ayahnya. Pria tampan berambut pirang pendek kaku itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lemah pada Roxas, Ayahnya juga segan pada Kakek tua itu. Tapi Ibu Roxas mengernyitkan hidungnya yang kecil.

"Jaga sopan santunmu Roxas. Kakekmu akan datang malam ini. Pergi dan beritahukan Namine" perintah Ashe sambil membuat isyarat dengan tangannya untuk mengusirnya dari ruang baca. Melangkah dengan ogah-ogahan di lantai berkarpet ruang baca Roxas tidak tahu apa harinya bisa lebih buruk lagi.

* * *

HAHAHA EH?

Fast update?Slow update? you decide.

Nah! Saya berpikir buat update **NOT SO ENCHANTED** CHAP2 **habis ini (padahal nulis juga belon). ADA YANG SUDAH BACA? INI NAMI/ROX JUGA! BACA DOOOONKKKK DAN REVIEW JUGAAAA**

Special thanks to :

**KumbangMerah, M**AKASIH masih ingat story ini,,,dan haha Namine mengalah ama Xion, waah...gimana ya

**ggr, ** thanks buat nasihatnya! **  
**

**a-Nobody XIII **eh,Nami marah ama Roxas?*catat biar inget*

**RANDOM **oke boozzz**  
**

**addict fanfic** hahah gak mati kok!makasih mau setia dari awal!**  
**

**XxDarkDemonVanitasxX **haha Xion emang penghalang! kutunggu ficnya yah!**  
**

**noname **namanya juga drama hahah makasih!**  
**

**Megahalo** jangan mati dulu!hahaha

**Roxas Sora Coolz **yep POOR nami, Makasih uda ngingetin buat update!**  
**

**miyako **WELCOME BACK!i miss you!keep reading**  
**

**drilicious **LOL!**  
**

**Axe-Nyoo **HHA AKU JUGA GAK IKHLAS NAMI ama Xion**  
**

**Picasso 1309 Makasih  
**

**Rinkaro-chan **Sori banget updatenya molor hehehe makasih udah review**  
**

**XXKagura-himeXX hehee **kalo Xion muncul gimana yahhh...

Thanks and Keep Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own KH or Any of Final Fantasy series**

**Quick A/N :**

**Nah karena saya orang bego yang lupa kalo Xehanort udah dipake, maka kakek Roxas adalah RAMINAS DARI FF12**

YUP. KAKEK BOTAK YANG ITU. Mestinya sih Ramines bapaknya si Ashe, tapi yah... KALO GAK NGUDENG, tanya om Google :::::::

Nah all hail buat Author kampung yang sering dikira maling pulpen ini

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Family or Foe?**

Masih dengan kepala penuh kegelisahan, Roxas Cavaler berjalan meuruni tangga berlapis karpet merah dari ruang baca kembali meunuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, meski harus dia akui pancaran sinar matahari yang terpantul dari salju putih diluar membuat matanya silau luar biasa. Rasanya dia ingin menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk menutup jendela besar disamping tangga ini. Tapi Ibunya pasti tidak setuju, masalah membunuh kuman dengan matahari atau apalah kata Ibunya.

Roxas berhenti mendadak di ujung anak tangga terakhir ketika melihat kakaknya yang identik dengan dirinya sendiri meski usia mereka terpaut lima tahun, tengah duduk di lantai berkarpet dengan Laptop terbuka dipangkuannya.

"Ngapain kau?" Tanya Roxas sembari melangkahkan kaki ke samping Ventus yang tengah mengetik sesuatu dengan kecepatan super di _keyboard_nya.

"Eh, Aku punya pekerjaan tahu. Saham di perusahaan sedang bagus tapi justru itu yang bikin pusing. Banyak sekali peminatnya, tidak tahu harus pilih yang mana" gumam Ventus tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar, matanya bercahaya tertimpa cahaya laptop.

"Aku tahu kau itu pegawai" Well ini agak merendahkan jabatan Ventus, pikir Roxas_, tapi dia memang pegawai _di Cavaler group kan? "Yang kutanyakan apa yang kau lakukan duduk di lantai seperti gembel begitu sementara kau punya meja kerja di ruang kerjamu"

Ventus berkedip beberapa kali kemudian menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mencoba bersikap manis _atau memuakkan _menurut Roxas.

"Hentikan itu Ven. Kau membuatku jijik" tegur Roxas kemudian dia memperhatikan sweater hitam yang dipakai Ventus. "Dan ngapain kau pakai bajuku lagi?. Kenapa Kau suka sekali mandi di kamarku sih?dasar orang aneh"

Putra tertua keluarga Cavaler itu mengabaikan protes adiknya, dia menutup laptopnya dan berdiri,sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa Roxas lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Ventus.

"Jadi apa yang _mereka _bicarakan denganmu?" Ventus bertanya tanpa basa-basi, Roxas merasa agak aneh. Seharusnya Ventus tahu betul apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa maksudmu?Sudah jelas_kan._ Masalah Kakek dan Vanitas yang akan datang malam ini"

Wajah Ventus sekarang berubah pucat. Matanya melebar penuh kengerian. Oh yeah, dia lupa kalau Ventus luarbiasa membenci dua orang itu. Tahun lalu ketika mereka datang, Ventus di kritik habis-habisan oleh kakeknya soal pekerjaannya yang payah di perusahaan Cavaler. Roxas kadang berpikir kalau kakeknya dan Maleficient bisa sangat akrab kalau keduanya dipertemukan. Sama-sama tua, bungkuk, dan mengerikan.

"Perutku mual. Bilang pada Ibu kalau Aku sakit" ujar Ventus dalam bisikan lemah.

"Nah, Ibu tidak akan percaya. Kalau kau mangkir Vanitas akan jadi luarbiasa menjengkelkan. Aku tidak mau ketemu makhluk itu sendirian" Roxas mengatakan itu semua dalam satu helaan nafas panjang. "Jadi sekarang permisi, aku harus ketemu,eh-Namine untuk memberitahunya masalah ini.

Ventus mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ini. Roxas memandangnya penuh Tanya karena ini

"Namine?Bukannya dia baru saja pergi?"

* * *

Dengan hati-hati Namine meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga baru ke dalam vas berwarna jingga norak yang ada di sisi ranjang rumah sakit yang lusuh. Pandangannya tampak menerawang saat melihat ke arah gadis berambut hitam pendek-agak kusut karena terlalu banyak berbaring,yang tengah terbaring lemah. Gadis itu jelas tidak lebih tua dari Namine,namun wajahnya tampak sangat letih,nafasnya pendek-pendek dan harus dibantu dengan _facemask_ yang terhubung dengan tangki oksigen.

Jadi inilah _Xion_ Metis,Namine membatin.

Namine menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang membawanya datang sepagi ini ke sebuah rumah sakit terpencil, Menemui Xion Metis mungkin. Tapi untuk apa?apa gunanya mendatangi seorang yang bahkan dia tidak kenali?seorang yang seharusnya dia _benci _karena telah membuat hati suaminya terbagi. Namine menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya dia tidak berpikir seperti itu. Xion tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa padanya, gadis ini memang cantik meskipun sangat pucat karena sakit, pantas saja Roxas menyukainya.

Kalau ada yang berhak mendapatkan Roxas, jelas Xion-lah orangnya. Pikiran Namine ini membuat hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan. Tanpa bisa dia tahan,air mata kembali mengalir turun dari mata indigonya yang mulai membengkak saking seringnya dia menagis akhir-akhir ini,Namine sampai heran kenapa airmatanya belum habis juga.

"Ada apa Namine? Kenapa kau menangis?" suara bass seorang pria membuat Namine mendongak,dia buru-buru menghapus air matanya untuk menyambut seorang pria berambut silver luarbiasa lurus yang panjang sampai ke punggungnya.

"Aku-eh,umm…kelilipan"jawab Namine canggung. Dia sampai lupa kalau dia kemari bersama Riku, Riku kembali berbaik hati mengantarkannya ke Yen Sid Hospital.

Riku tidak menerima jawaban Namaine begitu saja, dia mengelus-elus punggung Namine untuk membuat gadis mungil itu merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Jangan bohong _padaku_. Kalau kau datang kesini pasti ada hubungnnya dengan Roxas. Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" Tanya Riku tajam, matanya yang berwarnya biru kehijauan pucat terasa menusuk ketika dia balas memandang bola mata indigo Namine.

Namine mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riku dan kembali menatap Xion dalam diam. Riku mendesah putus asa karena ini.

"Kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau menceritankannya,Namine. Percayalah padaku." Riku berkata lembut dengan suara meyakinkan.

Namine mengembalikan pandangannya pada Riku, Riku mengangguk untuk meyakinnya bahwa dia bisa dipercaya dengan masalah Namine. Meski sedikit ragu akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya pada Riku.

Riku terdiam setelah mendengar luapan hati Namine, dia mengamati sebuah lukisan tua bergambar Twilight Town yang terpasang asal saja di dinding pucat rumah sakit di samping pintu kayu sementara mencerna perkataan Namine tadi. Namine sementara itu hanya terduduk pasrah di kursi metal yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit,menunggu tanggapan Riku dengan sedikit cemas.

"Kalau menurutku, seharusnya kau bercerai saja dengan si Roxas itu" kata Riku tegas, ekspresinya mengeras saat memandang Namine yang tampak terkejut. Sebelum Namine sempat mengatakan apapun, Riku melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menilainya kan?Pria plin-plan seperti itu. Lagipula untuk siapa kau menikah dengannya?. Tak ada untungya buatmu, hanya membuatmu sakit hati saja"

"…Tapi"

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya dan kini berjalan ke hadapan Namine dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas bahu dan mengguncang Namine untuk menyakinkan gadis itu.

"Pernikahan muda tidak akan bertahan lama Namine!. Kau masih muda,dia juga begitu. Kau bisa menemukan cintamu diluar sana!"

Kini giliran Namine yang tidak setuju,gadis itu menurunkan lengan Riku dari bahunya.

"Aku mencintainya Riku, **Aku mencintai pria bodoh itu**!" Namine menjerit putus asa, "Aku sungguh mencintainya. Aku ingin membencinya karena semua ini tapi tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa berpisah darinya,Aku…"

Riku menghela nafas sedih,bagaimana caranya dia bisa **meyakinkan **gadis ini untuk meninggalkan Roxas?bertahan bersamanya hanya akan membuat Namine sengsara. Pasti ada orang yang lebih baik untuk Namine. _Pasti ada_…

Keheningan membisu ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja dipecahkan oleh derap langkah orang yang berlari menuju kamar itu. Dan ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka, baik Namine maupun Riku menoleh untuk melihat sang pendatang baru.

"Roxas?" Namine tersentak kaget dan bangkit dari kursinya ketika melihat suaminya itu berjalan masuk, rambut emas Roxas sangat berantakan dan nafasnya terengah karena berlari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?Bagaimana-"

Roxas mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaan Namine ,alih-alih menjawab gadis itu. Roxas menatap tajam ke arah Riku yang membalas tatapannya sama dinginnya.

"Penelo yang memberitahuku kau dimana" jawab Roxas pendek tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Riku. Ada perasaan membara di hati Roxas ketika melihat pria asing ini berdua dengan Namine.

Tak lama akhirnya Roxas berhenti menatap Riku dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Namine.

"Kita harus pulang Nam" ekspresi Roxas langsung berubah lembut ketika berbicara pada sang gadis, dengan perlahan dia meraih tangan Namine. Membuat Namine kembali menatapnya penuh kebingungan sementara Riku hanya mendengus melecehkan.

Ketika hendak membalas dengusan Riku, seakan ditampar oleh realita. Roxas tiba-tiba sadar dimana dia berada. Di kamar Xion. Tentu dia sudah tahu akan kemana, tapi fakta bahwa dia berada di ruangan ini sekarang , membuat Roxas merasa goyah. Dia memandang sedih kea rah gadis yang terbaring lemah di ranjang tua rumah sakit, sesaat timbul godaan untuk melepas tangan Namine dan sebaliknya mengenggam jemari kurus Xion.

Perasaan itu hilang sama cepatnya dengan kedatangannya ketika Roxas kembali menatap wajah istrinya. Gadis yang begitu polos dan tidak ternoda, seharusnya dia malu,batin Roxas membentak, malu karena menyia-nyiakan gadis seperti ini. Malu karena tidak bisa mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Ka-kakek dan Kakak Sora akan datang malam ini. Kita benar-benar harus pulang sekarang, mereka berdua tidak begitu bertoleransi" gumam Roxas lemah. Namine mengangguk lemah,gadis itu mencoba melepas tangannya dari cengraman Roxas,tapi pemuda itu menggengam tangannya begitu kuat.

Akhirnya Namine hanya bisa berbalik dan tersenyum minta maaf pada Riku.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu begini banyak Riku. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik" ujar Namine tulus. Riku tersenyum mendengar ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Namine" jawab Riku,kemudian kembali memandang Roxas dengan dingin. "Aku akan selalu ada kalau _kau membutuhkanku_."

* * *

Saat Sore menjelang di mansion keluarga Cavaler, Rasanya Namine baru melihat Mansion itu sangat sibuk, semua pelayan di mansion megah itu di sebar di seluruh ruangan mansion untuk membersihkan dan memperindah mansion yang tampaknya sudah berada di kondisi maksimalnya. Megah indah dan teratur. Wangi pembersih ruangan tercium pekat di setiap sudut ruangan, sementara di dapur, para chef sewaan dan chef keluarga sama-sama memasak untuk menyambut orang tetua di keluarga Cavaler.

"Ini tahun pertamaku di sini, Miss. Aku tidak tahu separah apa Lord Raminas dan Tuan muda Vanitas itu. Tapi menurut gossip para pelayan di bawah. Lord Raminas adalah mimpi buruk saat beliau datang. Mengkritik apapun yang dia lihat" jelas Penelo sang pelayan berambut pirang yang dikepang dua saat membantu Namine memakai kalung mutiara putih diatas gaun malamnya yang berwarna senada.

Namine memandang cemas ke dalam bayangannya sendiri di cermin berkilau di depannya, pucat dan membosankan meskipun telah di rias dengan tangan ahli Penelo,pelayan pribadinya. Roxas sudah memberitahunya atau mungkin memperingatkannya, bahwa dia harus tampil semengesankan mungkin malam ini. Dan Namine sangat yakin dia tidak menampilkan apa-apa dengan gaun strapless putihyang menyapu lantai miliknya ini, maka dari itu tangannya berkeringat hebat.

"Well miss kau tidak usah secemas itu. Kau sudah sangat cantik. Lord Raminas tidak mungkin mencela Anda" kata Penelo memberi semangat dengan tepukan pelan di bahu, Namine Cuma tersenyum lemas. Dia sudah punya banyak masalah di benaknya, rasanya tidak ada faedahnya menambah masalah dengan memberi Kakek Roxas alas an untuk membencinya.

"Kalu boleh saya permisi dulu. Dapur benar-benar kacau di bawah…Ampun deh" dengan itu Penelo meninggalkan kamar serba putih milik Namine dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Begitu Namine tinggal sendiri, dia mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau dia pura-pura sakit saja?Dia cukup pucat mungkin saja mereka akan tertipu bahwa dia sedang sakit perut atau apalah…

Baru saja Namine bangkit dari depan meja riasnya dan hendak memalsukan kesehatannya dengan jalan pura-pura tidur dengan ekspresi kesakitan,pintu kamarnya diketuk dan dibuka.

Seorang remaja berambut emas yang tampan dalam setelan hitamnya, meskipun berekspresi antara campuran cemas dan takut muncul dari balik pintu.

"Namine?.Kau kenapa?" panggilnya agak cemas ketika melihat ekspresi mual dari Namine. Namine menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan agak terhuyung kea rah Roxas.

"Er-sudah waktunya?..."

Roxas mengangguk dan mengulurkan lengannya untuk membantu Namine berjalan keluar, Namine menerima uluran tangan Roxas dengan sedikit ragu. Tetapi begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan dan Namine bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Roxas yang terasa lewat tangannya. Seluruh keraguan itu hilang seketika.

* * *

Di ruang transisi depan kediaman Cavaler tempat dulunya Mrs Cavaler menunggu kedatangan Namine ke keluarga Cavaler lebih tiga bulan lalu, Mr dan Mrs Cavaler sudah ada disana lebih dahulu, keduanya tampak kompak mengenakan pakaian resmi warna biru tua. Sementara Ventus yang berjas hitam dan dasi merah bersama sora yang memakai kemeja warna kuning pucat tampak sangat tegang dan sesekali keringat menetes dari kening dua pemuda ini, meski suhu ruangan tidak panas sama sekali.

Namine dan Roxas mengambil tempat tak jauh dari tempat Mr dan Mrs Cavaler berdiri, yakni di sebelah patung dada seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang begelombang yang terukir di sudut ruangan, sementara lukisan Mr dan Mrs Cavaler yang tergantung di dinding tampak memandang kosong ke arah patung dada itu.

Namine mengenali beberapa pelayan yang berbaris amat rapi di sisi kanan-kiri pintu ganda besar yang merupakan pintu utama untuk masuk ke mansion ini. Yang terdekat dengan pintu adalah Zidane sang butler dan Penelo sang pelayan. Kedua sama seperti pelayan lain,sudah terlatih untuk tidak berekspresi sedikitpun. Kedua Cavaler asing bagi Namine itu bisa datang kapan saja sekarang…

Lebih dari sepuluh menit kemudian ,saat Mr dan Mrs mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dan bahkan Sora sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya. Dan Roxas harus mengakui bahwa kakinya mulai kram, bahkan Namine pun tanpa sadar menyenderkan tubuhnya ke lengan kiri Roxas karena sepatunya yang bertumit tinggi mulai membuat kakinya mengeluh. Derum mobil yang mendekat akhirnya terdengar, secara serentak, seluruh Cavaler langsung memperbaiki sikap tubuhnya. Untung saja karena sedetik kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka secara dramatis.

Dua orang pria dengan perbedaan usia amat mencolok yang tampak berwibawa dengan setelan jas yang identik masuk ke dalam Mansion bersamaan dengan membungkuknya sepuluh pelayan yang telah bersiap di sisi pintu. Sang butler Zidane dengan sigap mengambil mantel milik kedua pria, baik dari yang berusia lanjut dan yang masih muda dan tampak seumuran dengan Ventus.

Melalui sela-sela poninya, Namine memperhatikan kedua pria itu. Yang berusia lanjut adalah Raminas Cavaler, ayah dari Rasler Cavaler. Pria itu ceking namun jangkung. Keriput-keriput terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang sudah menua, matanya biru meski sudah mulai redup. Rambut sudah tidak ada, satu-satunya yang membuat Namine tahu bahwa pria itu dulunya berambut pirang adalah jenggot pirangnya yang sudah memutih tumbuh lebat di dagunya. Meski sudah tampak sangat tua, tak sedikitpun mengurangi aura berwibawa meski terasa otoriter pada pria ini.

Sementara Vanitas, kakak Sora. Yang seperti Ventus kepada Roxas. Keduanya sangat identik, namun memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang berbeda. Alih-alih berambut cokelat dan bermata biru terang seperti Sora. Vanitas memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam dan mata kuning yang menyala, Vanitas juga tampak lebih pucat dan lebih angkuh daripada Sora. Seringai yang tak absen di bibirnya pun tak hangat seperti Sora, melainkan dingin dan kejam.

"Ayah" Mr dan Mrs Cavaler berkata bersamaan sambil membungkuk sekilas pada Raminas. Pria tua itu hanya melambaikan tangannya untuk berbasa-basi dan mulai berbicara dalam nada rendah pada anak dan menantunya itu. Vanitas, sementara itu lebih tertarik untuk berbicara pada adik dan sepupu-sepupunya.

"Hei, Kak…" sapa Sora lemah pada kakaknya yang masih tersenyum menyindir kepada Sora. Dia mengamati Sora dengan sikap cermat sebelum berkata :

"Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan padamu Sora. Tidak disini tentunya. Aku tidak ingin menyalahgunakan keramahan sepupu kita. Benarkan, Ventus?"

Ventus Cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membalas Vanitas dengan tatapan dingin

"Terserah, Vanitas" cibir Ventus. Tapi rupanya Vanitas sedikitpun tidak terganggu dengan sikap dingin Ventus, mengambil langkah gesit dia berjalan ke arah Roxas yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya dengan sikap defensive.

"Roxas. Kuharap kau tidak membuat banyak masalah seperti dulu" sapa Vanitas masih dengan seringai yang sama. Kali ini Roxas mengambil sikap yang sama dengan Kakakknya. Tapi lagi-lagi Vnitas tidak peduli akan sambutan yang kurang hangat ini. Pandangannya langsung terarah pada gadis mungil yang sedari tadi Roxas coba sembunyikan dari pandangan Vanitas.

"Dan ini pasti Namine. Istri dari Roxas. Gadis yang cantik dan menarik seperti perkiraanku" komentar Vanitas sambil meneliti wajah Namine dengan seksama. Vanitas meraih tangan Namine dan member kecupan kecil di punggung tangan Namine yang pucat.

"Sayang…Sungguh Sayang sekali…" gumam Vanitas sesaat setelah memberi kecupan kecil di tangan Namine. Ketika Roxas mulai melihat bahwa Vanitas dengan sengaja berlama-lama member salam formal pada Namine ini, Roxas langsung menarik tangan Namine dari pegangan Vanitas.

Namine merasa yang langsung merasa makin gugup mencengkram kain dari lengan jas Roxas sementara pemuda itu mendesis marah pada sepupu tertuanya.

Sejenak Ekspresi Vanitas menjadi kosong, Namine kira kali ini Vanitas akan meledak marah. Namun tidak, Vanitas justru kembali ke samping kakeknya dengan ekspresi tenang yang terjaga, sementara membisiki kakeknya sesuatu.

Setelah mendengar bisikan Vanitas, Raminas langsung mendongak memandang langsung ke arah Namine.

"Ayah, Makan malam sudah siap kalau Ayah mau-"

Raminas memotong perkataan Rasler dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang jari manisnya dihiasi cincin emas berbatu hitam.

"Nanti Rasler" ujar Raminas dalam suara berat penuh wibawa. Bergerak dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia berhenti di depan pasangan termuda Cavaler.

"Jadi inikah, Namine?. Menantu cucuku?"

* * *

Sora mengawasi kakaknya menutup pintu kamar kosong yang tengah mereka tempati dengan gugup. Sora bukannya membenci Vanitas Kakaknya, hanya saja perbedaan diantara mereka terlalu besar hingga membuat Sora cenderung segan pada Vanitas.

"Er-, Apa kakek tidak akan mencarimu?" Tanya Sora takut-takut pada Vanitas yang tengah merapatkan kupingnya pada pintu untuk mengawasi kalau-kalau ada yang mencuri dengar.

"Tidak. Kakek sedang sibuk dengan Roxas. Dia tidak akan peduli. Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan" ujar Vanitas, mata kuningnya berkilau sengit saat mengucapkan kata-kata ini, sementara senyum terukir di wajahnya yang pucat.

Sora tertawa gugup dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya meski tidak gatal "We-Well, Kau tahu aku bukan lawan bicara yang baik…."

Vanitas mengabaikan ini.

"Nah, katakan padaku. Apa Roxas dan si Namine itu saling suka?"

Mata Sora melebar mendengar pertanyaan Vanitas yang tidak kenal basa-basi. Untuk pertama kalinya di malam ini, suara Sora menjadi lebih lantang

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan Vanitas! Tapi kalau kau mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan mereka berdua. Meski kau kakakku Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

Dengan ekspresi yang mengeras, Sora memandang kakakknya dengan sikap menantang, meski tatapan dingin Vanitas seakan siap membunuh orang.

Tanpa diduga-duga Vanitas tertawa melecehkan

"Aku?" kata Vanitas tidak percaya, "Apa untungnya buatku menghancurkan Roxas?"

"Aku tidak tahu" seru Sora, kepercayaan diri pemuda berambut cokelat yang liar itu mendadak bangkit, mata birunya berapi-api " Tapi Aku percaya Aku mengenalmu Vanitas! Dan Aku tahu Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk!"

Vanitas menjadi berang mendengar ini, masih dengan kebencian yang sama, Vanitas mencengkram kerah kemeja Sora dan menatap Adiknya itu dengan dingin. Suara Vanitas berubah berbahaya.

"Kau tahu Apa" desis Vanitas, Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sora dan mendorong Adiknya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu dengan kasar sampai menabrak sofa berwarna beige di belakang Sora.

"Kau pikir berkat siapa, Kau bisa berdiri di sini, bergelimang harta milik keluarga busuk ini?. Berkat Aku! Berkat Kakakmu ini, Adik tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Sora bangkit kembali. Wajah Sora menjadi kemerahan karena menahan marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita ini sama-sama anggota keluarga Cavale-"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh" potong Vanitas dingin, Vanitas mengepalkan jemarinya erat-erat hingga tangannya bergetar. "Mungkin Ibu kita adalah adik Rasler, tapi _anak hasil kawin lari _macam kita ini, mana mungkin dapat tempat di mata Raminas. Anak dari Ibu pembangkang yang sudah mati dan Ayah yang tak jelas siapa. Jangan membodohi dirimu Sora. Kalau Raminas tidak suka padaku, kita berdua sudah berakkhir di panti asuhan bobrok! Kalau bukan karena jerih payahku. Kau pikir Kau bisa APA?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling tatap, keduanya sama-sama dipenuhi amarah yang berkobar di dalam dada. Sora yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata dengan kakaknya. Berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya, dia berjalan dalam diam melalui Kakaknya dan menggapai pegangan pintu emas dan membuka gerendelnya.

"Mungkin" ujar Sora dengan suara tercekat, baik Sora maupun Vanitas tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. "Mungkin **memang** berkatmulah Aku bisa tinggal di rumah bagus dan hidup dengan sokongan penuh dari keluarga Cavaler"

"Tapi" Sora berbalik memandang ke punggung Kakaknya yang menolak untuk melihatnya.

"Lebih baik Aku kehilangan _semua kekayaan_ ini daripada harus kehilangan _keluargaku"_

_

* * *

__  
_

Silakan berspekulasi :D hahahahahaha

silakan silakan silakan! (gaya upin Ipin)

Tapi tenang aja otak author ini mungkin emang Rombeng, tapi anti cliche ma men! (Alah Sok amat lu, Padaal cuma bisa ngarang kalo lagi ulangan PKN. soalnya kalo jawaban makin panjang nilai makin yahut)

Hahaha jadi silakan ripiu biar bisa ngelemparin saya ama kulit pisang! (nah lo)

OKAY SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO :

**a-NobodyXIII : hahahaha,(apalu tawa-tawa) yeah Larxene mantab...Sori duri kemaren Bukan si Xehanort yg jadi kakek T.T  
**

**kUMBANG Merah : KUKUKU aku juga Suka Larxene  
**

**Megahalo : hahahA Larxene juga manusia hehhehe  
**

**Miyako : kenapa Roxas benci Vani-chan? liat ajah nanti...  
**

**Rinkaro-chan : hahaha kok dibunuh? sadis amat jek  
**

**Roxas Sora Coolz : lama?soriiiii. Nahahaha tunggu aje kenape si roxas benci ama eyangnye  
**

**addict fanfic : Bisa mati saya kalo updet terus hahah  
**

**RANDOM : Nah lo ini anak sadis bener  
**

**XxDarkDemonVanitasxX : hahaha Siiip dah ane tunggu ficnya. Vanitas emg bakal supah dupah jahat  
**

**Axe-Nyoo : wahh kasian... rasanya pasti suaket diduain gitu T.T  
**

**drilicious : GASPH! NAPA?*ditabok  
**

**KH fANgirl :yah kalo gak ada Xion gak yahud  
**

**Orang Nyasar :aiyaa maaf menunggu. Akhirnya ada yg kasian ama Xion!  
**

**Picasso1309 : wah sarennya di cateet  
**

**Mizuki Asakura : Makasih!baca terus yeee,tau tu si typoo masih ngekor aja  
**

**Sierra H : haha Cloud?eh...(mikir100x diselipin dimana ya...). btw makasih udah baca!  
**

and YOU!

KEEP READING DAN JAUHI SEMBELIT!


	13. Chapter 13

OKE ngelemparin saya entar aja. On to the story!

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

abaikan typoo yang ada!hantam sajah!

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Chaos**

**Mata** tua Raminas yang berkedut diantara kulitnya yang semakin menua mengawasi dengan seksama anggota batu di keluarganya ; Namine. Dengan perlahan pria tua itu mengankat cangkir porcelain ke bibirnya dan meneguk tanpa suara teh hitam yang disajikan untuknya. Pandangan Raminas beralih dari gadis pucat berambut platinum ke pemuda yang duduk di sofa berlengan di depannya. Wajah cucu termuda yang amat ia kenali itu tertimpa cahaya dari perapian yang berkobar di sebelah mereka.

Samar-samar Raminas dapat mengingat ketika anaknya Rasler yang duduk di hadapannya sehari setelah pernikahannya dengan Ashe Dalmasca. Sungguh menggelikan betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu tanpa pernah berbelas kasihan sedikitpun pada dirinya. Menghela nafas panjang, Raminas mengosongkan cangkir tehnya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Roxas, apa pernah sedikit saja Kau berpikir besarnya arti sebuah pernikahan?. Terlebih lagi pada sebuah keluarga bangsawan tua seperti keluarga kita ini?" Tanya Raminas tenang pada cucunya itu.

Roxas mendongak memandang kakeknya selama sepersekian detik dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namine. Keduanya saling tatap untuk waktu yang lama.

"Tentu saja" jawab Roxas tegas setelah dia kembali memandang kakeknya.

Raminas menatap kedua bola mata Roxas dalam-dalam, seakan menilai kejujurannya.

"Dan apa Kau sadar, besarnya tanggung jawab yang akan Kau emban mulai saat ini?. Bukan hanya untuk dirimu saja, tapi juga untuk istrimu dan bahkan kelak anak-anakmu nanti? Karena Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab, tidak seperti saudaramu yang lain. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Rasler sudah ajarkan padamu selama ini. Kau benar-benar mengecewakan" ujar Raminas, suaranya tidak terdengar marah, hanya bernada biasa. Tapi hal ini cukup membuat Roxas sedikit goyah hingga pemuda itu tidak sadar pandangan cemas yang dilayangkan Namine padanya.

Menyilangkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan keriput di atas pangkuannya, Raminas kembali menatap Roxas yang kini menolak untuk beradu pandang dengannya.

"Kau bisa menyembunyikan catatan-catatanmu dari kantor polisi pada Rasler dan Ashe. Tapi tidak ada yang lewat dari pengawasanku, Roxas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, berteman dengan para pecundang kurasa" ungkap Raminas dingin.

Roxas menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah, berani_-beraninya orang ini menghina teman-temannya!_. Roxas sangat berang, tapi dia tahu lebih baik dia diam. Terakhir kali dia lepas kontrol ketika berbicara dengan Kakeknya, Pria itu justru mendorong Orangtuanya untuk menikahkan dirinya sesegera mungkin.

"Mereka **bukan** pecundang!"

Baik Raminas maupun Roxas langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Namine yang selama ini duduk dalam diam. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena amarah ketika kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"A-Aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka, dan semua teman Roxas adalah orang yang baik"

Ekspresi Raminas mendadak melunak, pria itu bahkan tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ini.

"Oh, Aku tidak akan meragukan pandanganmu, Nak. Aku kenal baik Ansem, Ayahmu. Dia bijaksana seperti namanya. Orang baik pria itu. Aku yakin kau punya pandangan sama baiknya dengan Ayahmu." Kata Raminas "Tapi mungkin kau belum kenal baik dengan orang-orang itu"

"Kita tangguhkan dulu masalah ini sebentar" Raminas melambaikian tangannya dengan santai di depan wajahnya sebagai ibarat bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan topik pembicaraan ini. "Aku ingin berbincang dengan putraku dan istrinya jadi kalian boleh pergi sekarang"

Roxas tidak membuang waktu lagi ketika Kakeknya memberitahunya hal ini. Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi dia menyambar jemari Namine dan menarik gadis itu keluar dari Ruang keluarga Cavaler sesegera mungkin.

Melihat ini, Raminas menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik tangan dengan wajah amat berpuas.

* * *

Tanpa Namine duga sedikitpun, pagi musim dingin berikutnya ternyata amat tenang. Dia terbangun di hari Minggu yang cerah dengan Penelo yang memberitahukan dengan amat gembira padanya bahwa, Sir Raminas yang untuk sementara tinggal di pavilion Mansion tengah pergi dengan Mrs Caveler untuk sebuah kunjungan bisnis. Itu berarti pekerjaan para pelayan di Mansion lebih ringan sedikit. Namine juga di beritahu oleh Penelo bahwa Vanitas ternyata memilih tinggal bersama adiknya Sora di Villa Cavaler yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Namine pada Penelo saat gadis berkepang itu menyerahkan padanya cardigan pink pucat yang akan dikenakannya hari ini.

"Umm, Lord Raminas tidak akan lama kurasa, dia punya pekerjaan sendiri di Traverse Town. Tapi untuk Mr Vanitas Aku tidak tahu, katanya sih dia Akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama untuk membantu Mr Ventus mengolah bisnis hotel barunya" jawab Penelo sambil memutar-mutar rok hitam selutut seragam _maid_nya.

Namine mengangguk tidak jelas dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Penelo ketika dia keluar kamar untuk menuju ruang makan di bawah sementara Penelo akan membersihkan kamarnya.

Di ruang makan, cream soup kental yang mengepul hangat dan irisan-irisan roti perancis telah disediakan untuknya bersama teh hangat. Namine mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan berseragam yang menyediakannya ini, baru saja Namine mulai mengunyah rotinya ketika Ventus yang tampak cerah dengan sweater orange rahutan dan celana bomber cokelat tua muncul.

"Pagi Namine" ujar Ventus amat cerah nyaris berbeda sama sekali dengan Ventus kemarin yang sangat pemurung dan mudah gusar.

"Pagi Ven" Namine balas menyapanya, dengan langkah riang Ven langsung duduk di depan Namine.

Pelayan tadi buru-buru menyiapkan menu yang sama dengan yang dihidangkannya pada Namine dengan sikap sopan Ekstra terhadap sang pewaris Cavaler Company itu.

Tapi sang pemuda berambut emas itu terlalu sibuk membaca majalah wanita "Poisonous Apple" bersampul wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam dipotong pendek dengan bando merah menghiasi kepalanya dan mengenakan gaun panjang warna biru tua dan kuning, menurut majalah itu, sang wanita bernama Snow White.

Namine sebenarnya ingin menanyakan mengapa Ventus, pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun justru membaca membaca majalah macam itu alih-alih majalah gadget atau sport seperti orang seusia dan bergender sama dengannya. Tapi karena Ventus tersenyum puas sekali ketika membaca majalah itu, Namine memutuskan untuk membiarkan kakak iparnya itu menikmati majalahnya.

Hanya berselang lima menit kemudian, Roxas muncul dari balik pintu kayu besar sambil mengetik amat cepat di ponsel Android nya. Roxas tampak santai dengan Kaos hitam berlengan panjang bertuliskan Wayfinder dan jeans tua warna biru.

"Pagi Nam" Roxas mengangguk kepada Namine dan mengernyit kepada Ventus. "Kau baca _apa _Ven?"

Ven nyengir lebar dan menyerahkan Majalahnya pada sang adik "baca saja sendiri" ucap Ventus.

Sementara Roxas mengambil majalah wanita itu dengan sikap skeptis, Ventus dengan santai mengambil sendok peraknya yang terbungkus serbet putih yang tadinya tergeletak di atas meja kaca panjang.

Roxas memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Ventus, matanya masih terpaku pada Majalah.

"Ada apa di situ, Roxas?" Tanya Namine yang sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Roxas mengehela nafas dan membaca keras-keras:

"Hottest Bachelor of the Year : Ventus B'nargin Cavaler. Atau lebih akrab disapa dengan nama Ven. Pemuda 22 tahun ini, berhasil mengalahkan pesaing utamanya; pianis tampan Cloud Strife,26 tahun yang diduga turun dari tahtanya karena diduga pianis ini sudah tidak _single._ Apa-apaan ini?. Oh?, oke Namine akan kulanjutkan. Jadi Ven yang juga merupakan pewaris kerajaan mega-company Cavaler Company, dikenal tidak hanya karena _baby face, cute, and charming_…Mereka memuji-muji Ven untuk tiga paragraph penuh berikutnya_,_ Sepertinya dua bersaudara Cavaler benar-benar menarik hati para wanita tahun ini. **Apa-apaan**?_dua bersaudara Cavaler_?"

"Oh, baca halaman sebelumnya" ujar Ventus gontai sambil menyendoki sesendok penuh sup kedalam mulutnya. Roxas membalik lambat-lambat halaman berikutnya dan membaca dengan volume sedang

"Best Couple of the Year : Roxas and Namine Cavaler…"

Suara Roxas kemudian hilang sama sekali, dia hanya terus membaca artikel sepanjang satu halaman itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh, seperti baru saja di ajari teori atom kuantum dan harus menguasainya dalam waktu semalam.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang makan menjebblak terbuka dan Mr Cavaler yang memakai kaos putih panjang, tampak jauh lebih santai daripada yang pernah Namine lihat, melangkah gontai dan menghampiri kedua putranya. Mr Cavaler yang berambut kaku pendek warna pirang itu tersenyum amat lebar dan membuatnya jauh lebih muda dan jauh lebih mirip dengan Roxas dan Ventus.

"Ayah senang sekali Kakek kalian pergi" ujar Mr Cavaler keras-keras dan menyabet Semangkuk sup dari tangan pelayan yang sedari tadi terus berada di ruang makan untuk melayani keluarga Cavaler yang tengah kelaparan. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Raminas Cavaler luarbiasa segan pada Ayahnya yang kelewat disiplin itu, menurut Raminas, Rasler orang yang agak longgar dalam urusan disiplin tingkah laku pada anak-anaknya.

Mr Cavaler duduk di samping Namine masih dengan senyum kurang wajar yang sama, hingga membuat Namine berpikir apakah seseorang bisa dapat begitu berubah karena pengaruh seseorang.

"Jadi Ayah pikir, Ayah akan mengajak kalian semua, anak maupun menantu untuk pergi ke Moonlight Festival nanti malam. Kita pergi tidak usah sebagai Cavaler tapi sebagai keluarga biasa!"

Ventus bertepuk tangan penuh semangat mendukung ide sang Ayah yang mendadak hyper, sementara Roxas hanya berekspresi kosong dan meneguk kopinya banyak-banyak.

Mr Cavaler menganggap ekspresi Roxas sebagai "ya" yang diam dan bergegas melihat jawaban Namine yang hanya tersenyum bingung, Namine tidak tahu Moonlight Festival itu apa…

"Kalau begitu semuanya oke. Kita berangkat jam lima!" kata Mr Cavaler sambil mengedip riang kepada anak-anaknya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berusia di penghujung belasan tahun, berambut panjang amat lurus dengan warna silver kebiruan dengan tubuh tegap berotot yang tersembunyi dibungkus mantel kulit cokelatnya tengah berjalan di tengah pusat kota yang ramai. Berkali-kali meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang ditabraknya, Riku Alexis mempercepat langkah menuju tempat tujuannya.

Riku sangat membenci musim salju. Di musim ekstrim seperti ini, dia tidak boleh menggunakan motor Ducati 848 favoritnya. Ibunya Jenova selalu kelewat protektif padanya hanya karena dia adalah anak termuda dari empat bersaudara. Pamannya Sepiroth yang membelikannya motor itu juga tidak banyak membantu memperjuangkannya untuk dapat menggunakan motornya dari waktu ke saat dia mengantar Namine dia boleh menggunakan motornya dengan kehati-hatian yang amat ekstra, sayangnya Riku berhasil membuat dirinya terjatuh dari motornya hanya lima meter di depan rumahnya. Akibatnya, Riku harus menggunakan kereta bawah tanah dan tram kemana-mana.

Setelah lima belas menit penuh kesesakan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Riku akhirnya berbelok memasuki sebuah café dengan lampu merah remang-remang yang tersembunyi diantara himpitan sebuah toko buku dan toko CD. Café itu cukup gelap hingga Riku harus ekstra hati-hati dalam melangkah, Semua keremang-remangan ini hanya menjengkelkannya saja. Sebab Riku harus mencari sesorang diantara jejalan pengunjung yang tengah duduk di sofa coklat café.

"Disini" terdengar suara teredam seorang pria dari depan Riku. Riku mengamati pria tersebut sebelum menghela nafas lega dan mengambil tempat di depan pria yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Meski dalam pencahayaan yang amat remang, Riku bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang bola mata kuning milik pria berambut hitam liar ini.

"Dengan semua uang yang kau punya, kita harus bertemu di tempat macam ini, Vanitas Cavaler?" gerutu Riku jengkel sambil menyingkirkan mantel miliknya dan menaruhnya di tempat kosong di sofanya.

Pria bernama Vanitas itu tertawa pendek dan meletakkan bir murahannya yang hanya setengah terminum ke atas meja kayu.

"Aku tidak boleh terlihat mencolok Alexis. Nah kau mau bir atau rokok?" ujar Vanitas menawarkan sambil melempar sebungkus rokok putih ke atas meja. Riku menggeleng dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Aku tidak minum dan merokok" jawab Riku pendek ,pria rambut silver itu meremas kotak rokok Vanitas dan melemparnya ke asbak.

Vanitas mengendus ke dalam minumannya saat dia akan meneguk lagi, "tentu saja. Jawaban yang sangat pas untuk seorang _calon_ dokter"

Riku tidak memperdulikan komentar sinis Vanitas, ekspresi Riku mengeras serius.

"Apa kau sudah mengatur semuanya, Cavaler?"

"Tentu saja cowok cantik. Semua sudah beres seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Jujur saja Aku kaget kau mau membantuku padahal kita baru bertemu sekali"

Vanitas menyeringai licik saat mengatakan ini, membuat darah Riku menjadi mendidih.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk membantumu, Aku tahu kau itu brengsek" desis Riku pada Vanitas yanga hanya mendengus penuh hina.

"Tentu saja Alexis, Tentu saja." Ujar Vanitas menenangkan. Dengan bunyi keras Vanitas meletakkan gelas birnya kembali ke atas meja. "Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah bagaimana membuat Roxas Cavaler cukup sibuk untuk tidak menyadari apa yang akan kita lakukan"

Riku mengangguk sekali. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian berjabat tangan dengan senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir masing-masing.

* * *

Malam sudah merayap ketika Mr Cavaler memarkirkan wagon warna biru mengkilap di sebuah mini market yang buka 24 jam, mini market itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat festival di Market Place . Menurut Mr Cavaler lebih bijaksana kalau mereka tidak terlalu mencolok perhatian ketika berada festival untuk sekadar privasi.

Baik Ventus maupun Mr Cavaler memakai kacamata palsu bergagang hitam dan jaket putih tebal konyol bertuliskan "I'm With My Dad" di punggung Ventus dan "I'm With My Son" di punggung Mr Cavaler. Roxas menolak dengan tegas jaket yang rupanya disiapkan oleh Ventus itu dan memilih untuk setia pada mantel kancing bebahan kulit miliknya. Namine juga menolak dengan sopan jaket warna shocking pink yang diberi untuknya dan seperti Roxas, gadis itu memilih pea coat putih dengan tudung kesayangannya tak lupa Namine membawa tas selempang kain perca yang tampak menggelembung karena kebanyakan isi.

Namine belum pernah pergi ke festival manapun , jadi gadis itu tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus diharapkannya dari Moonlight festival ini. Mata Namine melebar karena kelewat bersemangat melihat lampu berkelap-kelip dan banyak stand-stand makanan dan game berwarna cerah yang tampak tak berujung di depan toko-toko batu yang berjejer rapi, semua toko itu ditutup oleh sang pemilik untuk menyemarakkan festival. Pantulan perak salju yang turun tipis-tipis tampak sangat indah menyinanari lampion berbentuk bulan yang menyinari tali-tali yang diikatkan di seliling atap toko untuk menggantikan lampu jalan yang hanya dihidupkan remang-remang. Namine merasa luarbiasa menyesal tidak membawa kamera untuk menangkap keindahan kostum yang dibuat oleh orang-orang.

Banyak dari para pengunjung yang dengan santainya memakai brokat ala jaman Victorian dan bergaya bak Cassanova dan para Madame hanya untuk menyemarakkan festival.

Ventus yang hyper langsung meneriakkan keras-keras keinginannya untuk pergi ke stand lollipop dan gulali, menarik Ayahnya untuk menghilang di balik lautan pengunjung yang memakai baju tebal untuk mengatasi angin malam.

"Dan mereka hilang begitu saja…" gumam Roxas murung sambil melepas kacamata mainannya yang diberi Ventus dan memberinya tanpa berkata apapun pada seorang pengemis bertampang lesu yang tengah duduk di atas karpet lusuh tak jauh dari tempat Roxas dan Namine berdiri.

Namine tidak memperdulikan sikap sarkastik Roxas kali ini, dengan sikap kekanakan gadis mungil itu menarik-narik tangan Roxas sambil berkata polos."Aku ingin lihat-lihat"

Pemuda berambut emas itu tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian meraih jemari tangan Namine untuk dia silangkan dengan jemarinya sendiri.

* * *

Roxas membawa Namine mengelilingi banyak stand, mulai dari stand menembak yang gagal total, Roxas hanya bisa mendapat bebek karet warna kuning dan Namine nyaris membuat pemilik stand buta dengan peluru karet. Ramalan kartu tarot yang konyol sampai mendapat sampel teh Earl Grey gratis saat mereka menyebrangi sebuah jembatan yang dialiri sungai kecil.

Namine tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bahkan hingga saat tumitnya terasa memberontak dan membuatnya terpaksa duduk di sebuah kursi taman kayu yang sudah lapuk karena cuaca sementar Roxas membuka bot bersol tebal yang Namine pakai untuk meringankan nyerinya.

"Hentikan itu Roxas ,Kau tidak perlu!" Namine berseru dengan sedikit memberontak saat tangan dingin milik Roxas mulai memijiti tumitnya yang letih. Namine mencoba melepaskan kakinya dengan menggerakkannya ke sana kemari tapi Roxas lebih cepat dan memaksa kaki Namine tetap berada di pangkuannya.

Namine tetap tidak mau menerima perlakuan baik dari Roxas ini, secara perlahan Namine membungkuk dan melepaskan jemari Roxas satu persatu dari kakinya. "Duduklah bersamaku" pinta gadis itu dengan nada lirih, Roxas tak mampu berkata tidak saat gadis yang amat disanyanginya itu memintanya dengan begitu.

Menuruti permintaan Namine, Roxas menepuk tempat di sebelah Namine untuk menghilangkan salju yang tersisa di kursi itu sebelum mendudukinya, mata biru pekat Roxas tak pernah meninggalkan Namine. Namun sepertinya Namine tidak sadar dengan perhatian yang Roxas tujukan kepadanya, sang gadis berambut pucat itu tampak sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah _Tupperware plastic_ dengan tutup warna ungu mencolok dari tas kain percanya. Alis Roxas naik dan menghilang dibalik rambut emasnya tang acak-acakan ketika Namine menyerahkan_ Tupperware_ ungu itu pada Roxas, heran namun tidak berkata apapun Roxas membuka tutup Tupperware itu.

Isinya ternyata adalah sebuah kue berbentuk bulat sempurna berwarna kekuningan dan titutup oleh gula halus yang seputih salju di atasnya.

"Kue bulan…" gumam Roxas dengan senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya yang kering. Roxas kembali menengadah untuk memandang gadis didepannya yang tengah mengangguk pelan.

"Kairi yang memberitahuku lewat telepon bahwa Aku harus membuat kue bulan saat _Moonlight Festival_. Aku kurang tahu seperti apa kue bulan itu, jadi Penelo yang memberitahuku cara membuatnya…"

"Kau tahu" ujar Roxa rendah saat pemuda itu mulai menggigiti ujung kue manis yang tengah dipeganginya, Namine menatap Roxas lewat dua mata birunya yang bulata dengan rasa penasaran."Kue bulan hanya disuguhkan oleh seseorang kepada mirip dengan Paopu Fruit yang ada di destiny Island" Roxas mengawasi dari ekor matanya ketika wajah porcelain Namine memerah, sejak kecil Namine sudah mengetahui legenda mengenai buah kuning berbentuk bintang yang konon rasanya asam manis itu, Namine selalu membayangkan untuk dapat berbagi Paopu Fruit dengan orang yang dia cintai.

"Sayang sekali Paopu Fruit hanya tumbuh di Destiny Island"komentar Roxas sambil melahap habis kue bulan miliknya. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia mendengus dengan perasaan hati senang saat memikirkan betapa dia mencintai gadis disebelahnya ini, degup jantungnya berdetak dengan liar diantara rusuk-rusuknya. Sebuah perasaan yang nyaris hilang setelah Xion…

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya dengan hina,bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memikirkan Xion disaat seperti ini?. Roxas mengalihkan mata birunya yang gelap kepada Namine, dan saat itu juga dia mendapati ekspresi keras di wajah istrinya itu. Roxas meraih punggung Namine dengan perasaan cemas.

"Namine?..."

Gadis berambut pucat itu balik memandang Roxas,Namine menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Kau tahu Universitas Wayward di Land of Departure, Roxas?" Roxas tampak sedikit terkejut oleh pertanyaan mendadak dari Namine, tapi toh Roxas mengangguk,Wayward Universitas sering dibicarakan oleh guru-guru karena akreditasinya yang bagus.

"…Aku diterima di fakultas Desain Universitas itu" ujar Namine dengan suara yang makin lama hanya sekeras bisikan angin. Roxas mengangguk dengan perlahan,dalam pikirannya Roxas sudah memformulasikan apa yang akan Namine katakan.

"Kemarin Aku sudah mengirim kembali formulir pendaftarannya. Sudah kuputuskan Aku akan pindah ke Land of Departure" jelas Namine.

"Tapi! Land of Departure sangat jauh dari sini. Kita akan sangat jarang bertemu!"tentang Roxas, dia merasa jengkel pada Namine karena tidak memberutahunya apa-apa mengenai ini. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Twilight Town, apalagi aplikasinya untuk masuk ke Twilight University sudah dia urus.

"Mungkin karena itu aku memilih pindah. Karena Aku takut untuk bertemu denganmu lagi"bisik Namine, Roxas dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Namine yang tampak sangat tersiksa.

"Aku akan segera pindah dari Twilight Town begitu kita lulus. Jadi Aku akan memberimu waktu, mulai dari hari ini hingga waktu kelulusan untuk memilih antara Aku atau Xion"

Roxas membeku di tempatnya,pemuda itu hanya dapat menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Namine. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang berputar di kepalanya saat itu hingga ia tidak bisa lagi memekirkan sepatah katapun untuk dia utarakan pada Namine. Dia ingin berteriak pada gadis itu karena mustahil membuat keputusan seperti itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dia Cuma punya waktu kurang dari dua bulan,mustahil!

"Maafkan aku Roxas…" ujar Namine dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan sedih."Kupikir ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Dengan ini mungkin kau bisa melupakanku dan kembali bersama Xion. Aku janji tidak akan kembali ke kehidupan mu lagi,Aku-"

Ucapan Namine terpotong oleh isak tangisnya sendiri saat Roxas mendekapnya dengan erat seakan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Dan sekali itu Namine mebiarkan bibir Roxas yang dingin bersentuhan dengan bibirnya sendiri, karena separuh dari hati Namine berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka…

**to be continued... **

* * *

**so yeah...hahaha**

**ahem**

**silahkan lemparin saya dulu ampe puas.**

**puas?oke lanjut**

**jadi gini nakke(saya) akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu *dilemparin lagi**

**soalnya nakke mau UAN. Gak mau sih tapi musti. Jadi ini update terakhir hingga bulan April hahahaha**

**SORRY! DOAKAN SAYA LULUS DENGAN NILAI TERBAIK!**

**amiiiiiiiiiiin**

**onward:**

**Review replies**

**Roxas Sora Coolz :** yah gimana yah?direbut kagak?gua juga kagak tau *bego

Kumbang Merah : **main apa hayo?**

**addictfanfic : **yap!tunggu ajah

a-nobodyXIII : **SORRY kalo kamu gak tahu Raminas,gua aja bloon masukin tokoh gak jelAS**

**DRILICIOUS : THANKS**

**Miyako : ahahah makasihhh sori updetnya beleberan**

**Megahalo : Roxas emang oon *dirajang**

**orang nyasar : yeah bau rencana picik terciummm**

**XxDarkDemonVanitasxX : nAKKE juga jeles ama nami?lanjutan RUN mana?**

**Picasso1309: makasih**

**RANDOM : SELAMAT BERSPEKULASI :D**

**KHFANGIRL : banyak amat yang jeles ama Nami**

**Mizuki Asakura : wah author kampung dipuji 0/0 malu**

**Rinkaro-chan : hahaha asal telat yang penting ripiiew. Makasih supportnya yah!aku sopo ayo?  
**

**Noname: hahaha thanks**

**nao imaki : walah jangan nangis!makasih!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING, especially Rolls-Royce T.T its wayyyy too expensieve. And iam a loser**

**HAPPY ROKUNAMI DAYS (TELAT SIH MESTINYA 3/28)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**So this is your plan?**

**N**amine dengan sibuk mengelilingi kamar bercat putih yang baru dia tempati selama beberapa bulan di kediaman Cavaler . Menjejalkan begitu banyak barang-barang pribadi miliknya kedalam koper-koper berbeda, berharap semuanya muat. Gadis itu meninggalkan beberapa helai pakaiannya di rak gantung lemari kayu di sudut kamar. Masih ada waktu sampai upacara kelulusan. Sudah dua minggu berlalu semanjak Namine memberitahu Roxas mengenai kepergiannya ini, tapi hingga detik ini pemuda berambut emas itu tidak memberikan tanda-tanda sedikitpun bahwa ia telah memutuskan sesuatu.

Sebaliknya, Roxas tampak amat canggung saat mereka bertemu, bahkan saat mereka berpapasan di lorong depan kamar mereka. Kalau mereka begini terus mungkin saat mereka benar-benar harus berpisah nanti tidak akan terlalu sulit bagi Namine untuk pergi, pikir gadis itu . Ayahnya tentu saja menentang keras keputusan Namine untuk masuk Wayward, tapi kali ini Namine tidak akan menjadi gadis baik dan patuh saja menuruti Ayahnya lagi. Tentu saja perekataan Ayahnya saat Namine menelpon Pria itu dua minggu lalu masih terngiang jelas . Sebagian kata-kata Ansem hanya berisi kalimat-kalimat penuh amarah.

"_Jadi apa ini maksudnya kau akan bercerai dengan suamimu? Kurasa semua jelas, kau kaburke kota antah beranth hanya setelah menikah dengannya selama empat bulan. Keluarga Cavaler adalah keluarga bangsawan terhormat, kau tidak bisa keluar dari rumah mereka begitu saja. Kalau kau pergi ini berarti perpisahan."  
_

Perkataan Ayahnya seperti tamparan sakit yang harus dia terima_. Bercerai_, kedengarannya sangat aneh dan asing. Seakan dia baru sadar bahwa dia sudah menikah. Padahal kenyataan mengenai hal itu seakan telah terpampang dengan sangat jelas di depan matanya. Hanya saja hunbungannya yang aneh dengan Roxas sama sekali tidak membuatnya benar-benar sadar bahwa dia adalah seorang istri bukan teman ataupun pacar atau hubungan kasual lain. Mungkin kalau pikiran Roxas tidak melayang ke gadis lain semua ini akan jadi lebih mudah.

Namine menghela nafas panjang dan melemparkan novel setebal 600 halaman miliknya kedalam koper biru tua yang terbuka lebar di dekat kakinya.

Dengan bunyi derit kecil, Namine menghempaskan punggunya ke atas ranjang dan menutup matanya dengan letih. Aku benar-benar harus melupakan ini. Roxas hanya satu pria! Hidupku masih panjang. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku mulai berbicara pada Mrs Cavaler soal kepindahanku dan mengatur perceraian.

"Namine?"

Namine langsung duduk dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Wajah tampan yang sangat dia kenali, hanya saja jauh lebih ramah dan hangat, Ventus.

Dengan sedikit kebingungan Ventus memasuki kamar Namine yang luarbiasa berantakan dengan barang-barang yang belum dia kemas. Namine hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, dia belum memberitahu siapapun selain Ayahnya dan Roxas, Namine baru mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberitahu sisa keluarga Cavaler lain soal ini.

"Kau mau pergi?liburan?" Tanya Ventus sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan keheranan. Namine mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggelenng. Ventus duduk di ujung ranjang dan tersenyum penuh pengertian kepada Namine. "Ada apa Namine? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku?Apa ini masalah Roxas?"

Namine tidak berkata apa-apa melainkan menarik sesuatu keluar dari laci meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Ventus mengambil map putih yang Namine serahkan kepadanya dan membaca selembar kertas didalamnya. Butuh waktu semenit penuh hingga Vetus bisa menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Ja-jadi kau akan pergi?maksudku Land of departure jauh sekali" Ventus mengalihkan matanya dari map ditangannya dan menatap mata Namine dalam-dalam "bagaimana dengan Roxas?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya" jawab Namine singkat. Ventus memutuskan kontak matanya dan memilih kembali menatap kertas dipangkuannya.

"Apa tanggapannya?" Tanya Ventus dalam bisikan lirih. Namine tidak menjawab, mulutnya terbuka sedikit namun gadis itu menutup kembali dengan canggung. Keadaan kamar Namine langsung hening sekali lagi. Tapi Namine tidak punya topic apapun untuk dibicarakan pada Ventus agar bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Nox? Kau mendapat dukungan dari perusahaan Nox?" seru Ventus tiba-tiba, Namine terperangah ketika mendapati Ventus mencengkram tangannya hingga bergetar karena amarah. Belum pernah Namine melihat Ventus semarah itu.

Ventus menaruh map Namine di atas meja rias di sebrang ranjang , "Aku-Aku punya sedikit urusan" ujar Ventus masih dengan suara bergetar yang sama.

* * *

Ruang kerja mewah dengan lantai marmer putih berkilau, perapian elektrik yang menyala di ujung ruangan dan meja kerja dari kayu paling baik yang bisa ditemukan. Hanya gambaran kecil dari ruang kerja pribadi Raminas Cavaler. Pria tua itu tidak sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerjanya di perusahaan utama Cavaler di Twilight Town mengingat dia lebih sering bekerja di balik layar di luar kota. Karena seperti yang sering Pria itu ingatkan pada dirinya sendiri, dia sudah tua dan lelah sudah waktunya berdiri di belakang layar dan memperhatikan berubahnya dunia dari balik sofanya.

Raminas baru akan mulai mengecek keadaan financial perusahaannya dari laptopnya ketika dia mendengar kericuhan dari arah luar ruangannya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak peduli kalau dia tidak mau diganggu atau apapun! Sekarang kembali ke mejamu. Jangan sampai aku mengulangi kata-kataku, Ariel!"

Raminas mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan penasaran dan menutup kembali laptop hitamnya yang berkilau, menyingkirkannya ke sebrang meja. Dia mengenali suara itu dengan baik. Mungkin saja Roxas, tidak mungkin Ventus. Walau suara mereka sama Raminas tidak pernah mendengar Ventus marah besar. Pemuda itu terkadang justru terlalu naïf hingga membuat Raminas sedikit khawatir.

Tebakan Raminas terbukti salah karena yang muncul dari balik pintu gandanya adalah sang anak tertua, Ventus. Wajah Ventus nyaris semerah kemeja yang dipakainya, sementara alisnya bertautautan.

"Nox, Kakek? Sekarang kau bermain-main dibawah nama peusahaan itu?" hardik Ventus.

"Aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun yang kau katakan Ventus" ujar Raminas tenang, dia melambaikan tangannya yang panjang kearah kursi hitam berlengan didepannya memintanya duduk. Ventus mengabaikannya dan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa kakek sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingat apa yang kau lakukan sebulan ini?"

Raminas mengenyakkan dirinya kedalam kursi kulitnya "Ingatanku masih bagus Nak, lagipula perusahaan Nox sudah tidak berada di bawahku lagi. Aku mungkin sudah terlalu tua dan perusahaan itu Cuma perusahaan kecil jadi sayangnya apapun yang kau tuduhkan padaku itu salah"

Ventus memandang kakeknya dengan tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kakek memberikan _Nox padanya_?" Tanya Ventus setengah berteriak. Raminas mengangguk tenang. "untuk terakhir kalinya Ventus, duduklah. Kau terlihat akan pingsan"

"Tidak" bisik Ventus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "A-Aku akan segera pergi" hanya sebelum Ventus membalikkan badannya, Raminas menyela.

"Tunggu sebentar" tahan Raminas . "Bagaimana kabar hubungan Roxas dan Namine?"

Harus Ventus akui dia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, dia tidak pernah tahu Kakeknya benar-benar memperhatikan hubungan keduanya.

"Baik-baik saja" _Kurasa,_batin Ventus. Raminas tersenyum puas.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku menyukai anak itu, si Namine. Menurutku dia dan Roxas benar-benar serasi. Aku benar-benar berharap hubungan mereka terus lancar"

Kalau tadi Ventus terkejut, sekarang dia mengira dia sedang berkhayal . Mungkin kakeknya benar-benar sudah menua. Dan itu hanya akan menyulitkan Namine dan Roxas seandainya mereka bercerai, mereka harus merusak hati pria ini.

"Yeah, Ya" kata Ventus dengan suar tercekat "Roxas dan Namine, hubungan mereka sangat hebat sekarang ini"

* * *

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pucat Vanitas yang sinis. Pria itu menggosok telapak tangannya dengan sikap puas. Belum pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini, hanya sedikit lagi semua mimpinya akan berada dalam genggamannya. Dia bersumpah sudah bisa merasakan kemenangan di ujung jarinya, menunggu untuk digapai.

Riku mendongak memandang Pria mata kuning disebrangnya melalui sela-sela rambut peraknya yang menutupi wajahnya. Apa boleh dia melakukan semua ini? Mata biru-hijau pemuda itu kemudain menyusuri Xion Metis yang terbaring di depannya. Gadis malang ini bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menimpanya. Sekarang dia jatuh ke tangan seorang iblis berkulit manusia, Vanitas.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu. Kau sudah menolong orang-orang. Bergembiralah!. Kalau kau tidak menceritakan masalah gadis ini padaku, Masalah Namine akan bertambah rumit bukan?" kata Vanitas dalam suara ceria yang memuakkan.

Riku hanya membuang muka ketika Vanitas menarik kursi besi murahan kamar rumah sakit dan memotret Xion dengan kamera ponselnya, memandangi hasil jempretannya dengan raut wajah amat puas sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Riku.

"Dalam waktu singkat, gadis ini akan sembuh kembali! Jadwal operasinya sudah berjalan dengan penangan dokter top yang kau sarankan. Begitu si Xion inu bangun kembali Roxas pasti akan langsung berlari datang kemari. Dan aku sudah mengatur tempat Namine di Wayward University. Pengalih perhatian yang baguskan?Roxas tidak akan sadar kita melakukan operasi di sini sementara dia meratapi kepergian istrinya"

Mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit-langit putih rumah sakit, Riku menghela nafas panjang.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Alexis!" Vanitas mengangkat tangannya dengan sedikit marah meski senyum lebar masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Tidak ada yang rugikan? Kau berhasil memisahkan Namine dan Roxas. Dan gadis kecil ini selamat"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau melakukan ini" kata Riku berterus terang, dia menyisiri rambut panjangnya kebelakang dengan jari-jarinya,"Kau bukan orang baik, Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak akan mau susah-susah melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak ada untungnya buatmu. Kenapa lagi kau mau repot-repot mencariku?"

Senyuman Vanitas hanya bertambah lebar mendengar perkataan Riku. "Bayangkanlah kalau akau orang baik kalau begitu. Hanya seorang sepupu baik hati yang ingin menolong keluarganya dari kesusahan"

Riku berdiri dari kursi besinya dengan marah. Dia baru akan memaki Vanitas ketika suara handphone menginterupsinya. Vanitas mengambil handponenya dengan santai di saku jas hitam mahalnya. Mengamati ponselnya sebentar dan ekspresinya berubah penuh kemenangan. Pria rambut hitam itu mengetik sesuatu dan berkata tenang.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan hadiahku Alexis"

* * *

Vanitas melangkah gontai keluar dari mobil hitam Rolls-Royce mengkilapnya menuju Cavaler Tower yang emnjulang tinggi didepannya. Menara megah yang separuhnya terbuat dari kaca itu tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya kagum. Seperti istana tanda kekuasaan Cavaler Company di Kingdom Hearts. Vanitas sangat mendambakan semua ini, melangkah kedalam tower ini dan semua orang menunduk kearahnya. Rasanya sungguh luarbiasa. Mengingat semua ini nyaris seperti mimpi belaka lima belas tahun lalu. Terutama setelah Stella _Nox, _ibunya meninggal tanpa meninggalkan apapun untuknya dan Sora. Kawin lari dengan seorang pria tidak jelas dari Negara lain dan membuat anak-anaknya menderita. Hebat. _Hebat sekali._

Begitu pintu lift di depannya terbuka dan menunjukkan lantai enam belas, Vanitas keluar dan merapikan jasnya. Mendorong terbuka begitu saja pintu oak besar di ujung lorong lantai enam belas dengan dramatis.

Didalam ruang berisi meja-meja kayu panjang dengan rentetan kursi berlengan yang membentuk sebuah ruang rapat mewah itu hanya ada seorang pria lain yang duduk di ujung meja yang secara ikonik menjadi tempat pemimpin rapat.

Pria berambut pirang bermata biru yang mengenakan kemeja merah,hanya setahun lebih tua daripada Vanitas.

"Ventus" sapa Vanitas sambil member sepupunya kedikan kepala.  
"Vanitas. Duduk,atau berdiri saja. Terserah. Aku tidak pernah tahan berlama-lama denganmu. Orang kejam tidak berperasaan yang mengerikan"

Vanitas hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memberi Ventus tatapan ingin tahu. "Jadi ada apa? Bukankah kau harusnya bekerja jam segini?" Tanya Vanitas "Atau kau sudah merasa aman karena kau adalah _sang pewaris_ perusahaan?"

Ventus mendecakkan lidahnya dengan tidak sabar dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas lutut, mencengkramnya penuh amarah. "Jangan main-main denganku Vanitas. Aku tidak bodoh" Ventus melompat dari meja dan menggebbraknya dengan marah.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU?" Ventus merendahkan suaranya hingga menjadi bisikan. "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini pada keluargamu sendiri?. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang paling baik di dunia tapi, aku tidak tahu kau bisa sekejam ini!Kau menghancurkan hidup mereka!memisahkan mereka dengan segala tipu daya yang kau buat!Aku tidak tahu kau sehina itu"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kata '_aku tidak peduli_?'" balas Vanitas dalam nada rendah yang bahkan lebih membahayakan.

Tetapi Ventus tidak merasa tergentak. Dia berjalan mendekati Vanitas dan menusuk dadanya dengan jarinya yang bergetar penuh amarah.

"Kau tidak peduli? Bahkan tidak peduli pada keluargamu sendiri?. Apa kau tidak punya hati?Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" ujar Ventus putus asa.

Vanitas menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak adalagi senyum pura-pura di wajah sinisnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seperti _keluargamu_ tidak peduli padaku saat aku ditendang keluar dari keluargamu karena aku adalah anak _haram_. Kau boleh menghinaku dengan semaumu. Aku sudah pernah mendengar yang terburuk Ventus! Aku harus melakukan semua kelicikan untuk bertahan hidup. KARENA AKU BUKAN KAU! Aku tidak punya dunia dalam kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kualami"

"Dengar" ujar Ventus dengan nada yang jauh lebih tidak kasar,"Aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu Vanitas. Sungguh, tapi tindakanmu sudah keterlaluan"

Vanitas mengabaikan kata-kata Ventus begitu saja dan menarik sesuatu dari saku jasnya, sebuah foto.

"Aku tidak menghancurkan Namine. Aku membantu sepupu baruku itu." Vanitas menyerahkan foto yang dia pegang kepada Ventus.

Meski sedikit bingung Ventus mengambilnya. Itu adalah foto seorang gadis pucat kurus dengan rambut gelap pendek yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit.

Sebelum sempat bertanya apapun, Vanitas langsung menyela.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membantu Namine melalui pernikahan menyedihkan yang harus ia lalui. Sebab gadis kecil itu adalah pacar Roxas jauh sebelum dia bertemu dengan Namine. Namine mengetahuinya tentu saja, dan yang kulakuakan hanyalah memberinya kesempatan emas untuk melanjutkan hidupnya"

Ekspresi Ventus jelas memancarkan rasa shock yang sangat jelas. Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi selama ini Roxas…

"Dan Aku juga menemukan hal menarik lain" Vanitas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melemparkannya di meja terdekat dengan Ventus, dengan sikap skeptis penuuh curiga Ventus mengambil ponsel itu. Jendela yang terbuka di ponsel itu adalah galeri foto. Sekitar sepuluh foto yang berada di ponsel itu menangkap gambar yang sama. Organization XIII.

Hanya beberapa berjubah hitam yang tertangkap kamera, dan salah satunya adalah Roxas yang tengah menurunkan tudungnya hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas meski di tengah kepungan gelapnya telah menangkap basah Roxas.

Sunyi langsung merayap ke ruang rapat itu, kedua Cavaler tidak saling melontarkan kata apapun. Vanitas menunggu dengan tenang reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Ventus. Dan kalau feelingnya benar, hanya tingal sedikit lagi dia hingga mendapatkan apa yang dia selalu idamkan.

Ventus tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia menggertakkan giginya ketika berbagai macam emosi berkemauk di dalam dirinya. Pria muda itu bisa merasakan bulir-bulir keringat meresat jatuh dari keningnya meskipun ruang rapat iru masih dingin akibat belum berakhirnya efek musim dingin.

Dia pikir rahasia Roxas dengan Organization XIII aman tersimpan. Kalu masalah ini sampai terkuak ke permukaan, maka dia yakin bencana akan segera datang tidak hanya bagi adiknya tapi juga bagi Cavaler.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan hidup Roxas hanya dengan jentikan jariku, Ventus" Vanitas memperingatkan dengan sinis. "Cukup dengan foto itu dan tentu saja, gadis kecil bernama Xion Metis tadi"

Vanitas menunggu adanya tanda-tanda perlawanan dari Ventus, namun Sepupu rambut emasnya itu masih tampak sangat shock untuk melontarkan makian apapun padanya, jadi Vanitas melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Gadis kecil itu akan masuk meja operasi kapan saja sekarang. Dia bisa selamat tentu saja. Tapi kecelakaan kecil mungkin saja bisa terjadi"

Ventus membelalak mendengar ini. "Kau mau membunuhnya?Gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan ini!" kata Ventus lambat-lambat dengan nada memperingatkan.

Tentu saja Vanitas tidak setuju, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah terlambat untuk menghentikanku Ventus. Sudah _sangat_ terlambat" Vanitas berhenti sebentar dan senyum sadis kembali menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Ventus sekarang sangat muak melihat wajah Vanitas yang sangat mirip dengannya, mengutuk garis darah Cavaler yang terlalu kuat hingga kerabatnya yang mana saja akan berupa nyaris sama dengannya.

"Tapi Aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu. Kalau kau menyetujuinya, Roxas akan selamat. Gadis itu Akan selamat. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menggagu kehidupan keluargamu lagi" kata Vanitas sambil mmenyilangkan tangannya di depan dada menunggu jawaban Ventus.

"Lanjutkan" geram Ventus pada sepupunya. "Oh, mudah saja sebenarnya" Vanitas berjalan melewati Ventus dan duduk di meja yang tadi di tempati oleh Ventus.

Mata Kuningnya berkilat keji saat mengatakan ini, "Serahkan statusmu sebagai pewaris Cavaler Company padaku"

Ventus menutup matanya yang terasa perih. Dia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berpikir. _Semuanya tergantung padanya sekarang…_

* * *

Langit malam itu tampak sangat gelap dari bawah jendela kamar Namine. Dia selalu suka duduk dibawah jendela putih ini, saat dia beruntung dan langit sedang cerah dia bisa melihat bintang dengan sangat jelas dari sini, sesuatu yang sangat sulit terlihat dibawah langit berpolusi Twilight Town. Tapi hari ini seperti hari-hari kemarin dia tidak beruntung. Namine bahkan mulai berpikir fortuna sudah meninggalkannya sejak dia menginjak Mansion batu milik Keluarga Cavaler ini.

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, Namine menyudahi sketsa yang dia buat di Sketchbooknya. Tidak hanya keberuntungan. Inspirasinya sepertinya juga enggan bersama Namine.

Buang-buang waktu batin Namine. Kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menggambar untuk menenangkan pikirannya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia harus menemui terapis. Gadis itu merapikan kerutan di gaun tidur berendanya dan berdiri dari sofa di depan jendelanya untuk mengembalikan sketchbooknya .

Begitu Namine meletakkan kembali Sketchbook warna beige itu kedalam laci meja belajarnya, sesorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tapi Namine tidak perlu repot-repot membuka pintu karena sang tamu sudah membukakan pintu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mengenakan T-Shirt putih biru dan sweatpants abu-abu pudar, Roxas masuk. Pemuda itu tampak lebiih kurus dari saat terakhir kali Namine melihatnya _lebih dari dua menit. _Roxas tersenyum simpul dan bertanya apakah dia boleh masuk. Namine mengangguk pelan dan mempersilahkannya duduk dimana saja. Roxas mereganggang lehernya dengan canggung dan memilih untuk berdiri saja.

"Um…" Roxas menggaruk belakang lehernya mencoba mencari awal percakapan yang tepat demi menghindari kecanggungan. "Ba-Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Roxas dengan suara tersedak yang aneh.

"Baik" Namine menjawab pendek "Aku baru selesai mengepak, belum semuanya tapi…" Namine memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mengalihkan topik "Um, Aku jarang melihatmu belakangan ini"

"Ya, Aku di tempat Axel. Dia bilang sebaiknya Aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan Xion supaya tidak membuat kesalahan pada akhirnya" ujar Roxas menjelaskan, "Tapi Axel bilang kalau dia akan membunuhku kalau bersembunyi lebih lama lagi. Jadi yah…"

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan?" kata Namine menyarankan. Roxas mengangguk, pemuda itu melangkah pelan menuju Namine. Mata biru tuanya memandang mata indigo milik Namine. Gadis berambut pirang-putih itu merasakan tangannya berkeringat dan mendingin ketika tangan Roxas meraihnya.

"Aku berpikir dan berpikir. Dan kurasa Aku sudah membuat keputusan yang paling benar." Roxas melepaskan tangannya dari Namine dan mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Namine bisa merasakan rasa nyeri asing di dalam dadanya. Kekecewaan dan segala emosi bercampur aduk.

_Jangan bodoh Namine,kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Jangan menangis lagi, Oh Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Roxas pasti akan memilih Xion! Apa hebatnya Aku?Kalau dia sudah bercerai, Cavaler pasti akan membantu biaya rumah sakit menantu baru mereka. Uang tidak jadi soal lagi bagi kesembuahan Xion dan Roxas tidak perlu berada di Organization XIII demi mengumpulkan uang lagi. _

Tapi alih-alih pergi meninggalkannya, Roxas justru memeluk Namine seakan dia tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

"Kumohon, izinkan Aku pergi denganmu Nam. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau. Kau-Kau yang terbaik yang bisa kumiliki. Kalau kau mengizinkan Aku akna tetap mengirim uang untuk biaya rumah sakit Xion. Tapi Aku bersumpah hanya itu saja! Aku-"

Namine melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Roxas, gadis itu sudah tidak dapat menahan aliran air matanya. Roxas memandang istrinya keheranan. _Apakah dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?Apa Namine sudah muak dengannya?_

"Terima kasih Roxas, Terima kasih karena kau mau tetap bersamaku…" ujar Namine diantara isakannya, gadis itu kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Roxas, menghirup nafas panjang mencium aroma mint segar khas pemuda balas tersenyum ketika dia membelai rambut Namine.

Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu, keduanya tersenyum tulus dari lubuk hati.

* * *

**A/N**

**SO yeah…Harusnya saya belajar…Tapi yah meh. I need a break…so update(kejang-kejang ingat praktek fisika,)! **

**Nah kalo boleh saya mau rambling gak jelas, soalnya saya baru nyadar sejauh mana cerita ini sudah berkembang (BERKAT KALIAN TENTU SAJA) padahal awalnya saya Cuma mau bikin oneshot gak jelas soal Namine mutusin Roxas dan Roxas punya 100 rencana buat ngedapetin Namine lagi. OHH Masa remaja… (ingat AUTHOR ADALAH ORANG TUA)**

**Ceritanya sedikit intens HOT-HOT-HOT!*digampar. Yah soalnya kita sudah mencapai klimaks! Jejejejeng!*ditabokin lagi. DAN bener-bener klimaks gak kayak cinta F*******

**EHEM!**

**CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA BAKALAN HEBOH stay tune yah ****(IKLAN GAGAL) ****. Maklum AUTHORNYA SUDAH TUA jadi **_**garing naujubile.**_

**Update selanjutnya mungkin agak lama *sujud-sujud minta maaf. Soalnya ada Ujian ini itu di depan mata, belum lagi ada story board yang mesti dibikin biar dapat duit (miskinnya kentara)**

**TAPI I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I WILL KEEP THIS STORY AS MY TOP-NOTCH PRIORITY SO EXPECT UPDATE ANYTIME!**

**TAPI YANG JELAS SAYA CUMA MAU BILANG MAKAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAASIH ATAS SUPPORT DAN DOA YANG DIBERIKAN ****UAN TAK PERNAH. SO THANKS DUDE and dudette ! STAY WITH ME!**

**Jangan lupa doanya buat uan saya (MARUK) .mau lulus? belajar!**

**REVIEWS REPLY:**

Addict fanfic : Yah belajar-semelajar. Ini belajar jugakan?belajar ? hehehehe

Kumbang Merah : AW. Hiatus ⅘ % hobi say amah nulis jadi pasti ada waktu doanya

Orang nyasar : Makasih!tujuan hidupku adalah membuat orang penasaran (sok misterius)

Miyako : AMIEEEN!Nah Roxas akan selalu dalam masalah!MWAHAHAHA

RoxasSoraCoolz : AMIEENN!nah udah ketauan kan belangnya si albino-ehem- Riku ama Vani.

Drilicious : Aduuuh penasaran amat mbakk. Makasih buat supportnya (reviewnya dobel asikee)

Picasso1309: Intens my friend Intens! (Apaan sih)

Mizuki Asakura : Oooh Roxas bisa tidur tenang nih mala ada Non Mizuki yang siap menyantet. YAH sayangnya saya musti ya

RANDOM : DUH tenang mbak Roxas, tuh Roxas pilih Namie !

XxDarkDemonVanitasxX : Whew ternyata story ini gak gagal total. Nami mengambil semua kebaikanku sih. HAHA. Yep UAN adalah pembodohan

Megahalo : wah-wah siapa yang tahu ada pikiran apa di balik mereka. HAha sayangnya Ven sudah jadi pria di chapter ini T.T . AMIIEEN MEGAHALO DOA MU NGE-ROCK!

Nao imaki : AMIEN!UPDETNYA gak bakalan lama-lama amat. Saya orang yang tidak punya kehidupan T.T

XASOR zzz : WOOO!asik semangat banget!siip updetnya saya !

Rinkaro-chan : THANKS DUDETTE!I LOVE YOU!

Nn : Lanjutannya saya persembahkan untuk anda

HannaTierra : You love this STORY?THEN I LOVE YOU! Amieenbuat suportnya

Fangirl : yep-yep mimpi buruk. SAYA AKAN NGELANJUTIN STORY INI

Gunslinger Girl :Thanks Thanks Thanks

**SO. PLEASE REVIEW DAN ASK ME ANYTHING!SERIOUSLY DUDE AND DUDETTE ASK ME ANYTHING. **

**Kontes gak jelas:**

"_**TANYA APA AJA DI RIVIEW KALIAN! MAKIN KONYOL MAKIN ASIKE! YANG PALING ASIKE USERNAMENYA BAKALAN MUNCUL DI CERITA CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA"**_

_**peace out!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

I own Nothing

Pemenang chapter kali kemarin, username nya ada berceceran!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Hanging by**

* * *

Kalau ada satu hal yang membuat Riku tidak senang , itu adalah rasa cemas. Perasaan itu sudah muncul sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan si Cavaler berbola mata kuning itu. Riku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kesan pertama Vanitas saja sudah membuatnya mual. Pria itu berbahaya. Tidak lupakan kata berbahaya, dia SANGAT berbahaya.

Menghela nafas panjang yang lelah, Riku melangkah keluar dari shower-nya. Mandi air hangat yang panjang selalu bisa mengendurkan pikirannya yang letih. Riku mengambil kaos hitam bergambar monster jeli warna ungu di lemari kamarnya dan memakainya bersama jeans biru butut yang sudah terlalu sering di cuci. Riku membiarkan rambutnya setengah kering begitu saja, dia tidak pernah melakukan sesatu yang khusus supaya rambut albinonya itu lurus sempurna, gen pastinya , semua keluarganya berambut seperti dia. Tapi herannya orang-orang tidak ada yang percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Seperti menjual nyawa pada setan, pikir Riku ketika dia membenamkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur berseprai biru yang berbau sabun miliknya. Riku berguling dan tidur terlentang, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara tv dari kamar kakaknya, Kadaj di seberang. Sudah berapa kali dia bilang pada Kadaj supaya tidak memutar volume TV kencang-kencang. Tapi Kadaj tak pernah peduli sekalipun, Dasar bebal.

"_Benar Juliette, reporter kami kemarin mendatangi kediaman Cavaler dan sepertinya gossip kepindahan pasangan muda Cavaler ke Land of departure sudah dapat dipastikan_!" ujar suara samar-samar seorang perempuan di TVkadaj. Riku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menempelkan kuping di dinding kamar. Dia tidak tahu Kadaj suka nonton gossip, tapi itu masalah lain.

"_Wow Athena dear,ini langkah besar bahkan untuk Cavaler!Apa ini artinya kita bisa segera bertemu dengan Roxas Junior?"_ Komentar wanita yang dipanggil Juliette, kedua wanita di acara itu tertawa merdu memuakkan sebelum Athena melanjutkan gosipnya .

" _Oh, Aku tidak tahu Julliette tapi saat aku hendak mewawancarai Ventus untuk mendapatnya mengenai masalah itu, ternyata pemuda itu sudah menghilang lagi dalam perjalanan bisnis "_

Mendengar nama Ventus disebut Riku langsung meluruskan tubuhnya. Sial! Pikirnya, kenapa dia tidak kepikiran sejauh ini! Ventus sudah pasti mangsa utama Vanitas. Setengah berlari Riku menyentakkan lemari kayu pakaiaannya hingga terbuka dan menarik jaket parasut hitamnya. Riku mengambil dompet dan kunci motornya dari laci meja dan berlari keluar rumahnya.

* * *

Bunyi musik terdengar membahana di ball room Twilight Academy. Pesta pora para murid senior yang diperhalus menjadi bernama prom tengah berlangsung di sana. Siswa-siswa tanggung itu tampak terbuai dengan minuman keras kelas tinggi yang diselundupkan masuk oleh para panitia hingga mereka begoyang tiada henti sesuai iringan musik. Memang dekorasi ball room Twilight Academy ini terbilang menyokong tema Masquerade Ball. Setting acara dibuat semirip mungkin dengan era Victorian, masing-masing menggunakan gaun berat berkorset bagi wanita dan tuxedo ber cravat bagi pria.

Lucu saja bagi Namine bahwa murid-murid mabuk ini masih bisa bergoyang gila-gilaan dengan kostum macam ini. Seentara dia sudah sesak nafas dibalik gaun kuning pucat berhiaskan pita-pita miliknya. Namine masih memakai topeng kuning yang menutupi wajahnya supaya tidak ada yang mengenalinya dan supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya memakan soufflé vanilla atau chocolate and cheese fondue di pinggir. Namine tidak pernah suka pesta dan keramaian. Itu semua membuatnya agak sakit kepala, meneguk orange soda nya yang bebas alcohol, Namine mengamati Kairi dari kejauhan.

Gadis berambut merah itu mengenakan gaun merah darah dengan topeng mawar yang terlampir diantara rambutnya begitu saja dia sedang tertawa keras-keras bersama Sora yang telah melempar cravatnya entah kemana. Mereka jelas-jelas mabuk, mungkin bukan karena minuman, tapi mabuk suasana. Namine yakin karena keduanya masih berdiri dengan mantap di kaki mereka dan tidak terhuyung-huyung seperti Hayner dan Tidus yang sedang menyanyikan Teenage Dream keras-keras di atas panggung.

"Jadi" terdengar suara lirih tiba-tiba di telinga Namine. Namine nyaris menjatuhkan gelas kaca orange sodanya karena kaget. Begitu gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati bahwa yang membisikinya adalah Roxas, Namine menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau membuatku kaget" desis Namine. Roxas hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Penampilan Roxas malam itu sangat acak-acakan. Jasnya buntutnya tidak terkancing dan dasi peraknya menggantung pasrah di lehernya. Sementara ambut emasnya yang biasanya berantakan sekarang luar biasa berantakan.

"Kenapa kau kumal sekali?" Tanya Namine sambil mengernyit

Roxas memutar bola matanya, "Well, soalnya aku tidak duduk seharian di meja Banquet dan menghabiskan semua soufflé " . Namine hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan menghina dan berpaling dari hadapannya, siap-siap pergi ketika sepasang lengan Roxas menangkapnya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku Cuma bercanda Nam. Kalau kau tidak suka disini, kita bisa pergi setidaknya Kairi sudah melihatmu datang" saran Roxas. Namine menghela nafas pendek dan melepaskan topengnya. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada suaminya. Gadis itu baru menyadari kalau puncak kepalanya hanya menyentuh bahu Roxas, pemuda itu jelas bertambah tinggi sangat pesat.

"Kita sudah akan pergi besok, kau tidak akan bertemu mereka dalam waktu singkat. Mereka punya kenangan yang banyak denganmu. Lebih baik habiskan waktumu bersama mereka. Aku suka pesta ini lagipula, soufflé nya enak" gumam Namine.

Roxas memutar tubuh Namine agar dia bisa menatap wajah Namine. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah Namine agar bisa menatapnya.

"Nah, lebih baik kita keluar sebelum kau jadi kelebihan lemak gara-gara soufflé" ujar Roxas sambil meremas tangan Namine dan membawa keluar dari ball room yang dipenuhi remaja-remaja hormonal.

Namine belum pernah ada di Twilight Academy di malam hari, memang seluruh lampu telah dinyalakan malam ini, tapi jelas bukan berarti tempat ini langsung jadi terasa tentram dan menyenangkan seperti saat di siang hari. Beda halnya dengan Roxas, pemuda itu tidak takut pada hal-hal sepele macam itu, dia sudah berlarian diantara lorong-lorong gelap nyaris setiap saat.

Rambut keemasan Roxas terlihat amat bercahaya dibawah penerangan remang-remang lampu jalan klasik sekolah, suasana terasa amat tenang saat itu, yang terdengar hanya suara nafas memburu dari Namine dan Roxas. Sepasang remaja itu berlari dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan melewati semak-semak bunga mawar menuju lapangan parker diiringi dengan tawa-tawa yang berbisik.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri", bisik Roxas dalam suara rendah mendesah ketika membukakan pintu sedan silvernya yang berkilau untuk Namine. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, dengan sedikit terburu-buru Namine mengumpulkan roknya yang lebar dan masuk ke dalam mobil Roxas.

Begitu menutupkan pintu untuk Namine, Roxas berjalan memutar dan duduk di kursi supir. Saat Roxas menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Namine menginterupsi.

"Jadi… Kita pulang?" Namine bertanya ragu-ragu. Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum setengah menggantung di bibirnya.

"Tidak, Aku mengajakmu kencan tengah malam" ujar Roxas sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang Istri. Tingkah ini menghadiahkan semburat merah di pipi Namine yang pucat.

"Mungkin saja Aku bisa lebih beruntung kali ini"gumam Roxas pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Rumah-rumah batu berwarna gelap bekuran besar tampak berjejer rapidsiantara hamparan hijau rumput pekarangan rumah mereka yang dipotong sama panjang. Derum motor Riku berhenti di sebuah rumah besar berpagar tanaman rapi, Orchid No 387 pikir Riku sembari mengecek ulang secarik kertas yang pernah diberikan Vanitas untuknya. Riku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari balik rambutnya yang tebal, dia menelan ludah berharap bisa menelan kegugupannya sekaligus.

Rumah ini bagus memang, pikir Riku. Akan tetapi rasanya rumah ini terlalu _biasa _untuk menjadi sebuah kediaman anggota keluarga Cavaler yang kelewat kaya, rumah ini seperti rumah lain di kompleks ini. Hanya seperti rumah keluarga kaya pada umumnya. Lahannya memang dua kali lebih besar dari rumahnya di acre wood, dengan halaman lapang dihiasi tanaman-tanaman hias yang layu karena musim dingin belum benar-benar berakhir dan pancuran berisi air beku lengkap dengan angsa-angsa mainan yang menggelikan.

Masa bodoh! Tegur Riku pada dirinya, ia mengambil nafas sekali lagi dan akhirnya menekan bel di samping pintu mahogany kediaman itu. Tak sampai dua menit terdengar langkah buru-buru sesorang dari dalam rumah.

Yang menyambut Riku adalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak jauh lebih tua dari Riku, berambut amat pirang dengan mata sebiru laut, wanita itu memakai seragam biru muda dengan apron putih bersih, wanita ini pelayan pastinya.

"Bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang pelayan tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Riku merona sedikit ketika pelayan itu mulai mengamatinya dari atas kebawah. Mendeham sebentar, Riku kembali mendapatkan suaranya.

"Eh- Err. Aku kesini mau menemui-"

"Tuan muda Sora tidak ada di rumah" ujar sang pelayan memotong kata-kata Riku "Beliau masih di sekolah. Anda pasti tahu Prom kan?"

Pemuda berambut silver itu sama sekali tidak menyangka akan disangka teman si Sora. Memang dia tahu siapa Sora, namun hanya sekadar kenal nama. Riku tidak pernah menduga akan punya sangkut paut dengan siapapun dari keluarga milyader ini

"Ah, sayang sekali" kata Riku dengan nada kecewa yang terdengar amat meyakinkan. " Aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya, makanya Aku datang malam-malam begini"

Senyum Riku merekah ketika melihat bahwa sang pelayan mempercayai kebohongannya, Pelayan itu terlihat ikut kecewa.

"Apa Vanitas ada disini? Masalahku agak penting, maaf Miss Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu tapi Aku hanya bisa memberitahunya pada Sora atau Vanitas"

Sang pelayan menggelangkan kepala dan memberinya senyum minta maaf.

"Sir Vanitas belum pulang dari seminggu yang lalu. Terakhir dia pergi untuk menemui Sir Ventus. Mungkin mereka sedang ada perjalanan bisnis sebab beliau tak kunjung pulang" jelas sang pelayan sambil mencibir.

Ekspresi Riku langsung menggelap , pria itu sudah terlambat. Vanitas telah menjalankan rencananya!.

* * *

"Seharusnya Aku bisa menebak apa maksudmu dengan kencan tengah malam" kata Namine sembari ia mengunyah kentang goring berminyak yang dia apit diantara jari-jarinya.

"Oh ya?" senyuman Roxas mengembang sangat lebar hingga ia harus menghentikan laju cheese burgernya kedalam tenggorokan.

Namine menghela nafas panjang dengan gaya letih meski tak sedetikpun senyuman meninggalkan bibir gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat kencan mereka justru berakhir di sebuah restoran fast food yang buka 24 jam dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kelaparan pada waktu yang sangat tidak tepat sehingga harus menjejali diri mereka dengan makanan berkolesterol tinggi yang kadar gizinya amat meragukan, atau singkatnya makanan sampah. Begitulah pandangan Ayah Namine mengenai restoran fast food macam ini.

"Nah, sekarang kau pasti bersyukur sudah kuajak untuk beli baju" kata Roxas dengan nada tidak peduli, Namine hanya mengamati suaminya itu dengan tawa tanpa suara.

Memang benar, sebelum mereka masuk ke restoran fast food berwarna dominan merah kuning ini. Roxas mengajaknya, ehm, memaksanya sebenarnya untuk masuk ke sebuah distro yang untungnya kosong karena mereka sudah nyaris tutup. Namine tidak bisa memikirkan betapa malunya dia kalau harus berkeliaran dengan gaun gaya seabad lalu dengan begitu banyak orang berlalu lalang. Bukan berarti para penjaga toko tidak melihat mereka dengan wajah aneh.

Tapi setidaknya sekarang Namine sudah memakai baju biasa, blue jeans dengan kamisol biru muda dan jaket putih juga sneakers biru pudar sementara Roxas juga telah mengganti tuxedonya dengan hoodie hitam yang dia pakai diatas kemeja merah kotak-kotak dan jeans hitam dan sneakers merah.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Roxas sembari menganggukkan kepalanya kearah sebungkus burger yang Roxas belikan untuknya. "Makan" perintah Roxas "Tidak heran kau kurus sekali"

Namine menggigit bibirnya, kentang masih bisa dia toleransi. Tapi hamburger? Dia tidak pernah makan yang seperti ini.

"Ayahku tidak akan mengizinkanku makan makanan seperti ini"bisik Namine dengan suara rendah agar tidak ada yang tersinggung mendengar perkataannya.

Roxas hanya tertawa keras-keras dan melempar kertas kuning yang tadinya membungkus cheese burgernya yang sudah habis ke atas meja. Dia menyeruput Cola nya dan mengambil hamburger Namine dari depan gadis itu dan membuka bungkusannya.

"Kadang-kadang, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sehat amat menyehatkan" ujar Roxas dengan kedipan nakal. Pemuda berambut emas itu menyodorkan burger Namine yang masih hangat kehadapan sang gadis.

Namine akhirnya menyerah dan menggigit burger itu. Roxas tidak mengizinkan Namine mengambil burgernya dari tangan Roxas. Pemuda itu berkeras untuk menyuapinya meskipun Namine sudah memprotes.

Akhirnya, meski dengan wajah merah padam. Namine selesai menyantap makan malamnya. Dan menyeruput banyak-banyak Colanya untuk menghilangkan rasa serat di tenggorokannya.

"Tidak begitu burukkan? Axel dan Aku sering kemari setelah misi atau saat kami tidak punya uang. Biasanya Demyx ikut juga, tapi dia Cuma makan sundae dan wafel. Asal kami tidak bersama Larxene atau Zexion saja. Mereka berdua benar-benar mengerikan kalau soal makanan. Maksudku Zexion memang dokter tapi tak perlu seekstrim itu kan? Kalau Larxene memang menyebalkan sejak awal" cerita Roxas

Namine tersenyum mendengar cerita Roxas. Dia bisa membayangkan Larxene mengeluh keras-keras mengenai makan di tempat murah, atau Demyx memakan sundae banyak-banyak seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Roxas ragu-ragu karena Namine diam saja sedari tadi. "Kalau tidak kita bisa ke bioskop, ada potongan harga kalau kita ambil jam tengah malam" saran Roxas.

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali Roxas, terima kasih"

Senyum Roxas melebar, dia berdiri dari kursi besi bercat merah yang dia duduki dan meraih tangan Namine ,

"Kalau begitu Ayo kita jalan, malam masih panjang"

* * *

Tidak ada banyak gedung teater di Twilight Town, hanya beberapa yang cukup terkenal karena broadway show mereka yang terus menampilkan bintang-bintang cameo yang luar biasa. Tapi ada satu di pusat kota yang benar-benar terkenal, namanya Beast Castle. Tempat itu benar-benar indah dengan orchestra terbaik meskipun nama tempatnya agak aneh. Dari gossip yang ada, tempat itu adalah milik seorang pria berperawakan besar dan menakutkan sehinnga menyerupai beast, meskipun sebenarnya pria itu berhati lembut.

Namine sendiri tidak menyangka Roxas akan mengajaknya ke Beast Castle. Terlebih lagi keduanya harus mengendap-endap masuk karena tempat itu tutup dan Roxas tidak punya waktu untuk menyewanya. Baru Namine sadari bahwa Roxas benar-benar maestro dalam hal seperti ini. Mereka bisa menyelinap dengan sempurna ke dalam Beast Castle, meskipun tidak ada yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sebab tidak ada security di tempat itu.

Roxas membawa mereka ke atas panggung di tempat sebagian alat music di letakkan dengan rapi di sisi panggung. Roxas duduk di depan sebuah grand piano warna putih dengan keanggunan yang mencengangkan meskipun saat itu dia mengenakan Hoodie bergambar tengkorak. Pemuda itu mulai menekan tuts-tuts pianonya dengan lincah sehingga menciptakan melodi amat indah yang terdengar rumit dan seakan berkejar-kejaran satu sama lain.

Setelah cukup lama bermain. Roxas menengadahkan kepalanya memandang Namine yang menontonnya di samping piano dengan terkesima tanpa sekalipun menghentikan permainannya yang indah.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" Tanya Roxas, Namine menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Yang Aku tahu kau bermain dengan sangat indah. Aku buta nada" Kata Namine dengan jujur, Roxas tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yah, itu baru adil. Bakatmu di melukis sudah sangat luar biasa, sementara Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat sebuah garis lurus"

Kali ini Roxas tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan menyelesaikan permainan pianonya. Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang tajam ke mata Namine. Bahkan di tengah keremangan lampu, Namine bisa melihat indahnya mata biru Roxas yang diselimuti oleh bulu matanya yang tebal dan pucat.

Saat Roxas menyentuh pipi Namine, nafas gadis itu tercekat karena kaget dengan sentuhan dingin tangan Roxas di pipinya.

Tanpa peringatan pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir Namine dan membawa kea rah piano. Samar-samar Namine bisa mendengar debam bunyi saat Roxas menutup grand piano yang tadi dia gunakan dan mendudukkan gadis itu diatasnya.

Itu adalah ciuman terlama yang pernah Namine rasakan, karena begitu Roxas melepaskan diri darinya, Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berbaring diatas piano itu.

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang. Benar-benar merah!" ujar Roxas dengan senyuman penuh yang menunjukkan seluruh giginya yang berwarna putih. Hal ini hanya membuat Namine bertambah merah. Roxas hanya menggeleng dengan wajah bahagia.

"Aku-Aku benar-benar orang paling beruntung karena bisa memilikimu"bisik Roxas di telinga Namine sebelum pemuda itu mengangkat Namine kedalam pelukannya tanpa memperdulikan protes gadis itu.

"Roxas!turunkan Aku!" bisik Namine dengan nada memperingatkan, Roxas hanya mengacuhkan gadis itu dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di hidung Namine.

"Nah, Aku Akan menurunkanmu setelah kita menyelesaikan apa yang tertunda di malam tanggal tiga puluh November".

* * *

Derum musik dan bau alcohol yang menyengat ini benar-benar membuat Riku muak.

Awalnya dia tidak percaya bisa masuk begitu saja kedalam prom milik anak-anak paling kaya di negeri ini dengan mudah, penjagaan yang sama sekali tidak ketat membuat Riku bisa masuk hanya karena tampangnya masih cukup muda untuk menjadi anak kelas dua belas. Harus Riku akui dia merasa iri dengan siapapun yang berkesempatan sekolah di tempat megah ini. Mungkin menyebutnya sekolah sedikit meremehkan. Tempat ini seperti kastil! Dengan langit-langit tinggi, pilar-pilar pualam yang mengkilap yang menghiasi lorong-lorong panjang dan lampu gantung klasik bahkan danau buatan di sebelah ruang dansa sekolah!

Riku hanya bersekolah di sekolah negeri yang tempat ganti prianya berbau kaus kaki busuk dan mereka harus berjejalan kalau mau dapat jatah enak di kantin. Tapi tentu saja, remaja tetap remaja. Pesta pora semalam suntuk seperti yang dulu biasa dia lakukan di salah satu rumah temannya . Hanya saja pesta mereka di samarkan menjadi sebuah gala besar yang didekorasi menyerupai era Victorian. Meski jelas sekali bahwa tidak ada kepura-puraan lagi di pesta ini. Musiknya sudah berubah liar apalagi para siswa.

Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Sora sekarang?dia harus memperingatkan bocah itu atas rencana gila Kakaknya. Siapa yang tahu rencana jahat macam apa yang ada di benak Vanitas sekarang?

Riku tidak begitu memperhatikan jalannya karena tempat ini penuh sesak, apalagi penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu disko kelap-kelip. Mungkin sedikit menguntungkan agar bocah-bocah liar ini tidak sadar Cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan jaket dan jeans.

Saat Riku hendak melangkah maju menuju kerumunan remaja pria di dekat stan cocktail, ada yang menubruknya dan menumpahkan isi minumannya ke lengan jaket Riku.

"Astaga!Maaf!"

Yang menumpahkan minuman ternyata seorang gadis berambut merah dengan gaun merah muda pucat, dia menghentikan gadis itu sebelum dia hendak membersihkan jaket Riku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" cegat Riku sambil mendorong gadis itu menjauh sedikit. Tapi si gadis rambut merah menggelemgkan kepalanya dan berkeras untuk mengelap jaket Riku.

"Hei,dengar bawa saja Aku ke salah satu temanmu bernama Sora dan kita impas" tawar Riku. Gadis rambut merah itu menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi bahunya, Ia tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku Kairi"

Riku membalas sodoran tangan gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Riku. Riku Alexis."

* * *

Dugaan Riku memang tepat. Sora Cavaler memang berada di tengah kerumunan remaja-remaja pria yang tengah menyanyi keras-keras seperti bebek kehabisan nafas, Kairi menarik salah satu remaja berambut coklat amat liar dengan tuxedo kusut dari gerombolan itu. Pemuda bermata biru yang identik dengan mata Roxas itu tampak sangat kebingungan ditarik begitu saja dari gerombolannya tanpa sepatah katapun dari Kairi untuk menjelaskan.

Riku berdeham sekali dan menyodorkan tangannya kepada Sora begitu mereka bertemu.

" Hei" gumam Riku, Sora membalas sapaannya dengan gumaman tidak jelas dan menjabat tangan Riku.

"Aku Riku. Sori kalau Aku mengganggu tapi Aku harus member itahumu satu masalah penting" Kata Riku dengan nada lambat dan dalam. Sora mengangguk agak kebingungan dan menunggu pemuda berambut pucat itu mulai bicara, Namun karena Riku tidak kunjung bicara juga. Sora mengikuti arah mata biru-hijau Riku yang berhenti pada arah Kairi yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mereka.

"Oh! Kairi bisa dipercaya" ujar Sora menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kearah Kairi, Kairi membalas senyuman Sora sebelum mengembalikan perhatian mereka pada Riku.

"Oke" kata Riku "Tapi apa disini tidak ada tempat yang lebih tenang?Aku tidak punya rencana untuk memakai alat bantu dengar sebelum 70 tahun"

* * *

Sora membawa Riku dan Kairi ke lapangan parker yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil mahal berkilap namun tanpa satupun penghuninya. Ketiganya duduk di atas kursi taman besi warna hitam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Riku mengenai situasi penting yang dia maksudkan.

Riku menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari pertemanannya dengan Namine, masalah Xion dan Roxas dan bagaimana dengan bodohnya pemuda itu menyetujui untuk membantu Vanitas.

"Wow!"Kairi berkata keras-keras sambil menyentakkan tangannya dengan gaya dramatis ke udara.

"_Dude!_Kau parah sekali" Komentar Kairi, "Yah, setidaknya kau mengakui kesalahanmu" tambah Kairi saat melihat ekspresi Riku berubah menjadi aneh. "Kurasa semua ini ujung-ujungnya memang akan menuju Ventus, ya kan Sora?"

Sora menggangguk, wajah pemuda itu memucat sebelum berubah warna menjadi hijau mengerikan.

"Eh, Sora? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Riku dengan nada bersalah, yah bagaimanapun ini memang salahnya.

"Aku-tidak-tahu"jawab Sora dengan sedikit tersedak. "Barangkali tidak terlalu minggu lalu pergi untuk menemui Ventus…Tidak mungkin hasilnya baik. Kupikir dia tidak pulang hanya karena masalah bisnis biasa…" Sora menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kering dan pucat.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Kata Kairi dengan amarah membakar mata ungunya. Riku menggelengkan kepalanya, bahunya melemas.

"Ini salahku, Aku minta maaf" ujar Riku, sekali lagi Sora menggeleng, sedikit warna telah kembali ke pipinya.

"Tidak, Vanitas Kakakku. Aku seharusnya bisa mengetahui masalah ini lebih cepat... "

Ketiga remaja itu terdiam. Selama beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya bunyi gerakan mereka yang tampak gelisah. Kairi mengeluarka jerit kaget tak bersuara saat Sora tiba-tiba melonjak berdiri dari tempa duduknya seakan dia baru saja menduduki badan landak yang berduri tajam.

"Kakek!Aku harus menemui Kakek! Dia satu-satunya yang dihormati Vanitas!" Sora memutar tubuhnya dan mengguncangkan tubuh Kairi "Cepat KAI, kunci mobilku!". Kairi menggangguk dengan sedikit kebingungan dan membuka tas tangan warna pastel bermotif bunganya saat Riku berdeham menginterupsi.

"Atau" Riku berjalan singkat ke sebuah motor besar terdekat dari tempat mereka berdiri dan menepuk-tepuknya dengan santai "Kita bisa pakai motorku"

Sora menganga sebentar dan mengangguk penuh semangat, pemuda itu kembali memandang Kairi dan memberinya kecupan ringan.

"Wish me luck" bisik Sora pada Kairi yang wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya.

* * *

Kedua pemuda itu melaju kencang diatas motor gelap milik Riku seakan membelah malam sunyi yang tidak biasa diantara selimut kegelapan jalan-jalan panjang yang seakan tidak berujung. Adrenalin keduanya terpacu kencang mengingat drama besar yang tengah terjadi secara tiba-tiba diantara kehidupan mereka, sampai…

"Well, tadi gayamu di depan Kairi keren dan sebagainya. Tapi Aku serius, DUDE Aku tidak bisa bernafas!jangan meremukkan badanku seperti itu!"

"AKU TAKUT!KAU NGEBUT SEPERTI SETAN!"

"KAU LAKI-LAKI LEPASKAN AKU!KAU TIDAK AKAN JATUH!BERHENTI BERTINGKAH SEPERTI GADIS KECIL"

"YEAH!BICARA PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI DENGAN RAMBUT MACAM ITU!"

"…sialan"

* * *

Waktu sudah lewat tengah malam saat Riku dan Sora sampai di mansion pualam Cavaler, keduanya turun dari motor Riku dengan tampang mengenaskan hingga membuat Zidane sang Butler menganga lebar begitu melihat mereka berdua di depan pintu oak besar mansion Cavaler.

Sebagian besar lampu mansion itu telah dipadamkan oleh karena itu Zidane mengantar mereka ke kamar Raminas yang berada di sayap terpisah dengan mansion utama dengan penerangan berupa lilin yang ditaruh di dalam tepat lilin kuno. Bicara soal cerita dongeng, semua di mansion ini tampak seperti berasal dari abad lalu, dan Riku terjebak di dalamnya sebagai manusia yang nyasar dari masa depan.

"Roxas disini?" Tanya Sora pada sang Butler yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan diam di hadapan mereka.

"Belum Sir. Tuan muda Roxas dan Miss Namine belum kembali, saya ragu mereka berdua akan kembali malam ini" jelas Zidane dengan nada geli di suaranya.

Riku tertawa tanpa rasa humor, dia memutar bola matanya dan berkomentar pedas, "Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa _bersenang-senang_ di malam celaka ini"

Cengiran Sora langsung merekah ketika mendengar komentar pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau Cuma cemburu, hehe" goda Sora. Riku Cuma menghela nafas berat dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa mereka tidak kunjung sampai di kamar si Kakek. Rumah apaan ini?Kasian sekali yang betugas membersihkannya.

Zidane membawa mereka naik keatas sebuah tangga cekung besar berwarna putih menuju sebuah ruangan lapang yang memiliki banyak jendela-jendela besar tertutup gorden berwarna putih gading. Ruangan ini tidak berisi apa-apa kecuali sebuah hiasan beruba karangan bunga amat besar dan amat indah, duga Riku ini adalah ruang transisi karena ada sebuah lorong lagi yang akan mereka lalui.

"BaiklahTuan-tuan, kita telah sampai. Apa saya perlu membangunkan Lord Raminas?" Tanya Zidane dengan ekspresi netral meski Riku ragu Zidane suka bila disuruh membangunkan si kakek.

"Tidak perlu Zidane. Kami ambil alih dari sini" jawab Sora, Sang Butler membungkuk dalam dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sora hanya mengetuk sekali pintu putih di depannya sebelum mebukanya begitu saja meski tanpa izin dari dalam. Jujur saja, pikiran Sora kacau balau saat ini, bagaimana pun juga dia tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengan kakeknya. _Vanitaslah _yang disukai Kakeknya. Bukan dia.

Kamar di balik pintu itu indah dan lebar. Dengan panel kayu putih di dindingnya dan perapian pualam yang berisi api merah menyala-nyala di dalamnya. Tempat tidur berkanopi yang berada di sisi kamar tidak tampak ditiduri, itu karena Kakeknya tengah menatap tajam kearah Sora dari balik sebuah buku yang ia baca.

"Sungguh tidak sopan kau ini Anak muda. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ini sudah larut malam?" Tanya Raminas dengan nada dingin yang mematikan.

Sora bisa mendengar Riku disebelahnya menelan ludah dengan gugup. Yeah, Kakeknya memang mengerikan, Sora tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Vanitas tahan berlama-lama di dekat Kakeknya sementara dia berusaha menjauhinya sebisa mungkin.

"Begini Sir Kami-"

Raminas mengangkat sebelah tangannya memotong perkataan Riku.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu Anak muda, jadi Aku yakin kau tidak punya hak berada disini"

Riku baru akan melontarkan kata-kata balasan ketika Sora maju selangkah dan mencoba menutupi Riku dari pandangan Kakeknya meski tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil.

"Aku mohon Kakek, dengarkan Aku sekali saja. Setelah ini Kakek boleh mengacuhkanku semau Kakek" pinta Sora dengan nada memohon yang terdengar miris.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berhak mengatur apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak boleh kulakukan"

Sora tertegun mendengar jawaban kakeknya, dia mengepalkan jemarinya erat-erat untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Tidak, Aku tidak punya hak untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi bisakah sekali saja Kakek mau mendengarkanku seperti Aku benar-benar adalah anggota keluarga Kakek?Bukan seperti bahwa Aku ini Cuma sebuah pengingat berjalan Kakek akan aib dari ibuku?. Aku mungkin memang tidak berharga, tapi kumohon sekali ini saja dengarkab Aku!"

Raminas tidak berkata apa-apa jadi Sora pikir akan aman untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bisakah Kakek mendengarkanku?"

Helaan nafas Raminas terdengar lelah, begitu pula dengan matanya yang mulai pudah dan lelah. Pria itu tampak jauh lebih tua dengan kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya yang terlihat jelas berkat peneranagn dari lampu berdiri disampingnya.

"Baiklah Sora, silahkan bicara"

* * *

Raminas mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku jarinya yang pendek diatas sebuah buku berat baersampul kulit berwarna cokelat pudar yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Meski terlihat sedikit acuh, pria tua itu sebenarnya mendengar dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh cucunya.

Pria itu mengakui sikapnya pada Sora tidak pernah baik, karena anak itu mempunyai kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan Vanitas yang dingin, tenang, dan dia akui, berbahaya. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia bisa menganggap Vanitas sebagai bagian keluarganya dengan lebih mudah tanpa menyakiti dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak mengingatkannya pada putrinya yang telah berkhianat dari keluarganya sendiri.

Rasler dan Stella selalu menjadi kebanggaan Raminas, meskipun tak pernah dia ungkapkan secara gambling dia sangat mencintai putra-purinya itu . Keduanya memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan yang disukai banyak orang, benar-benar hadiah berharga bagi seorang pria kolot yang berhati batu.

Namun Raminas hanya beruntung sekali dalam masalah pernikahan anak-anaknya. Rasler selalu sedikit lembek, dia memang pandai tapi perlu mendapatkan dorongan dari seorang yang lebih kuat. Dan Raminas beruntung, Rasler sama sekali tidak pernah memusingkan masalah cinta terlalu dalam hingga putranya setuju saja saat dia nikahkan dengan Ashe, putrid bangsawan lain yang telah menjadi teman lamanya.

Tapi keadaan selalu berbeda dengan Stella. Anak itu selalu terlalu sulit untuk dikekang, sifatnya yang ramah dan penuh senyum selalu membuat orang menyukainya dengan mudah, selalu membuatnya dikelilingi orang-orang tetapi satu kekurangannya adalah sikapnya yang tidak bisa diatur. Stella tidak pernah suka dengan ide Raminas untuk menjodohkannya, mekipun dia sudah membuktikan dengan angkuh bahwa perjodohan kakaknya berakhir sukses.

Gadis itu sudah tercemar dengan pergaulannya yang terlalu modern dan luwes, hingga akhirnya putrinya itu melenggak pergi meninggalkan keluarganya untuk menikahi seorang pemuda asing yang tidak Raminas kenali.

Pengkhianatan putrinya itu membuat Raminas menjadi bahkan lebih keras hati dan dingin dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja begitu dia mendengar bahwa putra kedua Rasler memiliki masalah sikap yang sama dengan putrinya, Raminas tidak tinggal diam. Dia menemui Ansem Fortis, seorang bangsawan kota kecil kaya raya yang dulunya sempat ia pertimbangkan menjadi calon suami Stella. Ansem bersedia melepaskan putrinya, Namine untuk Roxas.

Raminas tidak pernah mengunjungi kediaman putranya lagi setelah pertunangan cucu termudanya itu diumumkan. Mungkin dia takut Roxas juga akan pergi dari keluarganya setelah ini. Tapi tidak. Pernikahan mereka tetap berjalan meskipun usia mereka masih sangat muda.

Tidak bisa Raminas lukiskan betapa leganya dia. Betapa berterimakasihnya pria tua itu karena Namine bisa membuat Roxas menjadi sedikit lebih baik, dia menjadi semakin jarang mendengar selentingan miring tentang Roxas. Dan kalau beruntung, gadis muda itu bisa membuat Roxas putus hubungan dengan geng buruknya itu.

Andai saja Raminas seberuntung itu dengan Stella. Pria itu gelap mata ketika mendapati dua putra Stella disodorkan begitu saja dihadapannya ketika Putrinya itu meninggal bersama suaminya. Raminas murka dan menolak keduanya hadir di dalam lingkaran keluarga Cavaler yang terhormat. Keduanya Raminas kirim ke panti asuhan, tak pernah peduli siapa mereka. Raminas hanya mengenal cucunya itu dari nama.

Tentu saja Rasler terus memohon pada Raminas agar memperbolehkan putra adiknya dia asuh. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi toh dia luluh juga. Dia menyadari kecerdasan Vanitas yang gemilang, betapa anak itu punya sesuatu untuk ditawarkan ke dalam keluarga Cavaler. Bahkan Raminas tidak ragu kalau Vanitas bisa saja menjadi pewaris yang lebih baik daripada Ventus.

Akhirnya dia menarik Vanitas dan Sora masuk kedalam keluarga mereka setelah mengganti nama mereka dari Vanitas dan Sora Caelum menjadi Cavaler. Raminas turun tangan langsung dalam pendidikan Vanitas, sementara Sora dia serahkan pada Raminas. Hanya saja dengan tegas Raminas mengatakan bahwa keduanya tidak akan pernah bisa tinggal di mansion Cavaler atau mendapatkan perusahaan Cavaler yang paling besar. Semuanya adalah hak darah Cavaler yang masih murni.

Jadi tentu saja Raminas tidak meragukan tuduhan yang Sora lontarkan mengenai Vanitas yang telah melakukan berbagai tipu daya untuk menumbangkan Ventus. Pria itu tidak ingin percaya, tapi dia mengenal Vanitas dengan baik. Pemuda itu terlalu berambisi, dan Raminas lagi-lagi terlalu mengekangnya. Jika ada yang salah diantara kemelut keluarga ini, bukan salah siapa-siapa melainkan salahnya sendiri.

* * *

Namine terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya bukan karena masalah sinar matahari tipis yang merayap dari balik gorden dan membanjiri matanya. Tidur Namine tidak pernah terganggu karena masalah sepele macam sinar mentari yang berlebihan, begitu pula dengan Roxas karena pemuda itu tidak bergeming sama sekali di sebelahnya. Yang mengusik tidur Namine adalah bunyi getar ponsel yang terus berdengung di meja sebelah Namine. Dengan perasaan masam Namine menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel pengganggu itu. Namine mengenali ponsel tipis berwarna metalik dengan gores-gors tipis disekitar chasingnya sebagai ponsel Roxas, Namine melirik ke arah Roxas dari balik tirai warna kuning pucat yang dia kenali sebagai rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Roxas tampak sangat letih. Pemuda itu tidur dengan sangat pulas, bahkan mulutnya membuka sedikit saat ia tertidur.

Wajah Namine langsung memerah ketika menyadari sebagian besar tubuhnya memiliki banyak memar warna merah. Memar itu tidak membuat sakit sama sekali, terutama karena Roxas-lah yang membuatnya…

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya untuk meraih kesadaran, dia melihat ID pemanggil di Ponsel Roxas. ID itu menampilkan nama Axel.

Secepat kilat namun masih dalam diam Namine mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memasuki toilet hotel yang pernah Roxas dan Namine tempati sepulang dari 7th Heaven berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Hei! Kenapa lama sekali?jangan bilang Kau masih tidur, ini sudah jam 9!" bentak suara pria yang Namine kenali sebagai milik Axel.

"Um, maaf Axel, tapi Roxas memang masih tidur. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Namine dengan volume suara yang tak lebih keras dari bisikan.

Hening sejenak melanda perbincangan jarak jauh antara Axel dan Namine, hingga Axel tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"AHAHA! Apa ini hanya pikiran nakalku, Atau Kalian memang habis _melakukannya_?" goda Axel, Namine bisa membayangkan seringai lebar menghiasi bibir pria berambut sewarna Api itu.

"Axel!" desis Namine dengan wajah semerah tomat, gadis malang itu sampai harus memutar keran air dingin wastafel untuk meredakan panas wajahnhya.

"Oh, rileks. Kalian sudah menikah apa salahnya bersenang-senang sedikit. Asal jangan sampai hamil saja, kurasa Roxas belum punya figur Ayah yang baik" komentar Axel.

Kini Namine tersedak pasta giginya saat dia berusaha menggosok giginya untuk mengurangi gugupnya. Gadis itu berkumur dengan sangat cepat berusaha menyamarkan kata-kata Axel yang makin lama makin membuatnya menjadi manusia tomat.

"Begini Namine" nada main-main sudah meninggalkan suara Axel dan digantikan oleh suara resmi. Namine menegakkan punggungnya secara otomatis mendengar nada resmi Axel.

"Aku ada di Yen Sid sekarang, ternyata seminggu lalu dilakukan operasi terhadap Xion. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya tapi Xion-"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Namine cemas memotong kata-kata Axel. Terdengar tawa rendah Axel yang jelas petanda baik.

"Eh, bocah itu oke. Siapapun yang membiayai operasinya pasti orang dermawan. Biayanya besar sekali, itulah yang membuat Roxas sedikit bermasalah dengan urusan uangnya. Tapi toh semuanya berjalan lancer. Tadi dia sempat sadar sebentar. Aku benar-benar merindukan anak itu… Jadi, yah Nami, Aku yakin Roxas mau mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin tidak langsung kemari karena keluarga kalian dalam masalah"

Namine merasa ada tangan tak terlihat yang mencekik lehernya saat itu juga.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Namine dengan suara tercekat.

"Um, Hun. Apa kau merusak tv mu tadi malam? Aku tidak tahu Roxas seliar itu. Putar chanel manapun. Beritanya ada dimana-mana"

Sekali ini Namine mengabaikan komentar Axel yang nenganggu. Dia menutup telepon Axel dan mengenakan sisa pakaiannya dengan buru-buru. Roxas masih tertidur pulas diantara tumpukan selimut. Tapi Namine tidak terlalu peduli saat itu. Gadis itu mencari-cari Remote TV yang ternyata tersembunyi dibalik buku menu yang tergeletak diatas meja kayu dibawah TV layar datar kamar itu.

Dan Axel benar.

Seorang pria berjas rapi tengah membicarakan headline terbaru Newsflashnya.

"_**Hilangnya pewaris utama Cavaler Company"**_

* * *

_**so, yeah ngaret abis padahal UAN udah berakhir ribuan tahun lalu...**_

maaf banget guys!

**jadi se juga mo minta maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu kali ini... **

tapi ngasih tahu ajah, perjalanan kita di DAYS TO LOVE akan segera berakhir,,,

**jadi se mohon support dari kalian semua!**

dalam bentuk REVIEW, soalnya berkat dukungan kalian saya gak jadi menelantarkan cerita ini!

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

I LOVE YOU GUYS IN NON CREEPY WAY!**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**How it Ends**

* * *

Vanitas berdiri dengan tenang di tengah ruangan persegi besar megah dihiasi beragam ornamen antik yang seakan didatangkan langsung dari abad lain,ruang disebut sebagai ruang keluarga di Mansion Cavaler. Dengan jemari tangannya yang kurus dan pucat bagai laba-laba, Vanitas menyusuri tepi sebuah kursi berlengan mahal yang di sodorkan di depan meja kaca berukiran senada, pemuda bermata elang itu enggan duduk meski Raminas telah memintanya dengan sikap sopan yang patut padanya.

Wajah Vanitas tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat ini, meski dia tahu dari suara pintu yang berderit seluruh Pria dari keluarga Cavaler telah berkumpul di tempat ini. Riku Alexis telah pergi, Pemuda bodoh pikir Vanitas. Terlalu penakut untuk seleranya.

Terdengar suara dehaman canggung dari Sang Paman Rasler, baru setelah itu Vanitas membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengalir dengan malas kearah _keluarganya_. Mereka duduk sembarangan di atas kursi berlengan motif mawar lainnya, menatap Vanitas dengan mata biru tua dalam yang sama. Dan dia heran kenapa Raminas tidak menyukainya?Dia terlalu berbeda dari mereka...

"Kurasa sudah jelas kenapa Kita berkumpul disini,Nak" Raminas menatap Vanitas dengan lelah, "Ventus-"

Vanitas tersenyum, sebuah senyuman berbentuk bulan sabit sempurna yang tidak mencapai matanya. Kedua tangan Vanitas terkepal di belakangan tubuhnya, Sora menatapnya sekilas sebelum menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Raminas tampak luarbiasa pucat dengan setitik kemarahan di kedua matanya. Sementara Roxas,diluar dugaan Vanitas tidak menunjukkan emosi. Ketenangan di wajahnya seakan dilukis secara sempurna.

"Aku menyarankannya untuk pergi, Ya. Tapi kuasa apa yang kumiliki untuk memaksa Ventus?Semua keputusan Ventus sendiri" kata Vanitas dalam suara tenang yang datar. Raminaslah yang pertama bereaksi. Wajahnya yang marah tampak luarbiasa mirip dengan putranya Roxas.

"Demi Tuhan!Apa yang pernah Putraku lakukan padamu bajingan!-"

Rasler berdiri dari sofa berlengannya dan meletakkan tangan keriput bercincin beratnya di dada Rasler untuk menenangkan Putranya.

"Vanitas... Kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Bawa kembali Ventus kemari dan masalah ini akan menjadi beres Nak"

Dengus keluar secara otomatis dari bibir Vanitas yang melengkung. Mata kuningnya memancarkan seurat kegelian pada Kakeknya. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap menyerah.

"Oh, Aku mau saja tentu saja. Masalahnya Aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana Ventus"

Tawa Vanitas seakan menjadi pemicu amarah Rasler, Pria berambut cepak itu menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Namun Roxaslah yang berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Roxas dalam nada tenang yang mengejutkan. Vanitas mengalihkan pandangan dengan dramatis ke arah Roxas.

"Bukankah sudah kukatan Ventus sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku hanya memberinya sedikit dorongan untuk kebaikannya sendiri" jelas Vanitas. Seakan untuk meyakinkan dia mengambil secari surat bersegel dan melemparkannya ke atas meja kaca di depannya.

Sora mengambil surat itu dengan ragu-ragu, membuka segelnya dan membaca surat itu dengan cepat dan keras.

_Januari 2011_

_Saya Ventus B'Nargin Dalmasca Cavaler, dengan ini memutuskan untuk berhenti menjabat sebagai pewaris utama Cavaler Company dan memutuskan pula untuk meninggalkan Twilight Town demi kebaikan seterusnya._

_Tidak ada paksaan dalam keputusan saya ini. Semua adalah hasil pergulatan pikiran saya antara kewajiban dan impian saya. Saya merasa tertekan dengan tanggung jawab besar yang selama ini saya emban hanya setengah hati. Sementara hasrat terbesar saya tidak pernah terletak pada kehormatan yang diberikan pada saya sebagai President Cavaler setelah Ayah saya Rasler._

_Saya berpikir betapa tidak adilnya bila saya melakukan tugas ini setengah hati. Saya berharap tugas besar ini diberikan pada orang yang lebih pantas menerimanya. Entah Adik kandung saya Roxas Cavaler, sepupu SayaVanitas maupun Sora Cavaler._

_Ventus Cavaler_

"Kau memaksanya pergi Vanitas. Kau mengancamnya" desis Sora pada sosok Kakaknya yang terlihat samar diantara luapan sinar keemasan mentari yang jatuh tepat di tubuhnya. Vanitas hanya menggeleng lambat. Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Seakan kedamaian sementara yang terjadi sebelum badai besar menerjang.

"Tentu saja Kau bohong Vanitas. Ventus adalah seorang pemuda berdedikasi tinggi. Tidak mungkin dia menghilang begini saja bagai pengecut. " Kata Raminas tenang sambil menyelampirkan secarik kertas yang baru saja dibacakan Sora ke tangan Rasler.

Dagu Vanitas mengeras mendengar ini, suara yang keluar dari bibirnya terengar seperti geraman rendah.

"Jangan bicara seakan Kau mengerti segala hal yang terjadi di dunia ini"

Jemari-jemari ramping Vanitas mendingin secara tiba-tiba, hal yang biasa terjadi saat pemuda itu sedang sangat marah. Raminas menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang pucat dengan pandangan menilai.

"Dan Kau mau bilang bahwa Kau tahu segalanya?" balas Raminas dingin. Vanitas bisa melihat Sora tertegun dari sudut matanya. Tapi dia tidak takut pada Raminas. Sedikitpun tidak. Tidak ada alasan bagi Vanitas untuk takut pada siapapun. Apalagi kalau kau sudah kehilang segala yang berharga bagi dirimu. Bila kau telah kehilangan segalanya, apalagi yang patut disesali?.

"Aku tidak pernah ilang begitu" jawab Vanitas seadanya, pemuda itu merasakan mata Roxas mengikuti dirinya saat dia bergerak ."Hanya saja kalian semua yang kupikir dekat dengan Ventus seharusnya sudah sadar dengan pasti bahwa apapun yang dia tulis di surat itu semuanya adalah fakta"

Mata Vanitas dan Roxas bertemu. Vanitas memandangnya dengan rasa kemenangan sementara Roxas hanya balas memandanginya denganbingung.

"Nah Roxas. Kau seharusnya yang paling mengerti bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada namanya kebaikan yang sempurna. Kau mengerti arti hidup yang sulit mungkin kita berdua sebenarnya mirip satu sama lainnya,hanya sedikit masalah keyakinan belaka"

Alis Roxas bertautan tanda tak mengerti. "Kalau kau mau bicara langsung saja. Jangan berbelit-belit"

Senyum Vanitas mekar kembali, hanya saja lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Kau pikir kenapa Ventus terus-menerus menolongmu saat kau terlibat masalah dengan geng kecilmu?. Tentu saja Ventus adalah orang yang baik. Tapi jelas tidak ada orang sesempurna itu. Pada satu titik dia pasti lelah. Ventus sudah dewasa, bukan lagi remaja naif macam Kau maupun Sora. Dia terus menjagamu, karena tentu saja ini akan menimbulkan efek hutang budi. Jadi suatu saat bila nanti nya Ventus sudah muak dengan hidupnya, dia bisa memastikan bahwa masih ada Kau. Adik kecilnya yang sempurna untuk menggantikannya."

Rasler yang bereaksi pertama mendengar ini, dengan tidak menghiraukan suara Ayahnya. Pria itu mencengkram kerah kemeja Vanitas dan mengguncang dengan kasar tubuh Vanitas.

"Tidak semua orang seperti Kau Vanitas. Hangan sekali-kali kau menghina Ventus sepeerti itu. Ada yang salah dengan otakmu" desis Rasler

"Satu-satunya yang salah mungkin karena hanya Aku yang mampu menilai seseorang secara benar, Paman" balas Vanitas

Rasler tidak menghiraukan ini, dia melepaskan kerah Vanitas dengan jijik. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa anak dari Stella justru adalah orang tidak berperasaan macam kau. Stella tidak akan pernah menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri seperti ini"

"Ibuku memang tidak akan menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri. Tapi kalianlah yang menghancurkannya!" Topeng Vanitas yang dingin runtuh seketika. Segala emosin meluap dari diri Vanitas tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Sudah begitu lama dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan emosinya, dia selalu menyembunyikannya dengan hati-hati seakan perasaannya telah hilang sejak lama.

"Kalian menghancurkannya hanya karena dia ingin bahagia!Kau pikir kau peduli pada ibuku?Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pernah membantunya melawan pria tua itu?HAH?KENAPA?" seru Vanitas pada Rasler yang berjalan mundur karena kaget dengan perubahan emosi Vanitas yang ekstrim.

"Kau tidak peduli pada kami, kenapa Aku harus peduli? Apa kalian tidak pernah bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan Ibuku mati muda?Karena betapapun dia menyembunyikan perasaannya dia tetap merindukan kalian!Kalian bajingan berhati batu. Setelah Ayahku meninggal hidup kami sangat menderita! Ibu harus kerja mati-matian demi menghidupiku dan Sora yang baru lahir...Apa ini yang kalian sebut keluarga?"

Keheningan sekali lagi melanda kelima Cavaler. Vanitas terengah-engah setelah berteriak, namun ia tetap merunduk memandak sepatunya menolak bertemu mata dengan siapapun.

Sora yang pertama memecah keheningan canggung itu. Suaranya agak serak dan lemah

"Kak, itu adalah masa lalu... Seharusnya Kakak mulai melupakannya. Beri Kakek dan Paman kesempatan. Jangan limpahkan masalah kita pada Ventus"

Kalau Sora berharap kata-katanya bisa menenangkan Vanitas, dia salah besar. Seakan menyiram api dengan minyak, amarah Vanitas berkobar sekali lagi.

"Hah?Kau bisa bicar begitu karena Kau tidak pernah ingat betapa susahnya hidup kita dulu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah kenal Ayah dan Ibu untuk merindukan mereka! Selama hidupmu kau belum pernah susah Sora! Saat kau mulai bisa menggunakan otakmu sedikit hidupmu sudah ada di buaian kekayaan Cavaler! Kau tidak pernah perlu bersusah-susah hanya untuk dapat makanan. Tidak perlu membersihkan toilet sekolahmu untuk dapat keringanan uang sekolah! Kau tahu APA?"

Vanitas mengambil nafas cepat dan mulai berteriak kembali dengan suara yang semakin serak. Aneh sekali melihat Vanitas seperti ini, Pemuda itu selalu kelihatan keras dan dingin. Namun Vanitas kali ini terlihat amat terkoyak, begitu kecil dan penuh kesedihan yang telah lama ia sembunyikan.

"Sebelum Ibu meninggal dia memintaku untuk pergi menemui Kakek. Seberapa besarpun Aku muak memikirkan mengenai keluarga ini Aku harus! Aku harus melakukanya demi Ibu. Semua hanya demi Ibuku Aku mau bersusah-susah ambil bagian dari perusahaan konyol ini. Memastikan keluarga sinting ini tetap berjaya dan tetek bengek semacam itu. Kau pikir bagaimana persaanku saat Ventus pernah mengatakan dia tidak peduli pada jabatan masa depannya. Bagaimana dia pernah berkata ingin dibesarkan di keluarga normal macam keluargaku. Dan kalian berharap Aku berhenti membencinya? Apalagi setelah bertahun-tahun pandangannya tidak berubah? Bagaimana leganya dia saat kusuruh dia meninggalkan semua ini?"

Kepala Vanitas terasa berat seketika ketika dia memaksa dirinya mengingat semua kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya itu, pemuda itu terjatuh ke lututnya. Namun dia meras mati rasa, ia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat setitik air mata mengalir turun dari matanya.

* * *

Namine tidak terkejut saat gadis itu melihat Roxas muncul dari ambang pintunya. Hari bahkan belum siang, namun pemuda di depannya itu tampak sangat letih. Langkah kakinya tampak gontai saat dia menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas tempat tidur. Namine bangkit dari atas sofa putih yang dia duduki sambil menatap kosong layar TV selama menunggu cemas kelanjutan masalah Ventus dan duduk di samping Roxas.

Jemari Namine menelusuri rambut berwarna emas dan menyisirinya dengan lembut, saat gadis itu mendengar helaan nafas panjang Roxas, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

Roxas menceritakan semuanya dengan cepat. Kata-katanya seakan mengalir keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Roxas terlalu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seakan kenyataan yang disodorkan Vanitas padanya adalah sebuah tamparan keras yang menyakitkan.

"Jadi...Bagaimana akhirnya?" tanya Namine ragu-ragu setelah Roxas menyelesaikan ceritanya mengenai kejadian kecil di ruang keluarga. Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya, pandangannya menerawang ke arah plafon tinggi kamar Namine.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kakek menyuruh kami keluar, dia bilang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri dengan Vanitas. Aku rasa seharusnya memang begitu, bisa dibilang Kakekku biang kerok semua masalah ini. Terlalu otoriter kalau kau tanya pendapatku"

Namine tidak berkomentar apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Pikirannya sendiri mengambang tak tentu arah saat ini. Namine mengerti perasaan kehilangan Vanitas, dia sendiri telah kehilangan Ibunya bertahun-tahun lalu. Rasa tidak aman terus menghantuinya sejak saat itu, terlalu banyak pikiran mengenai seandainya Ibunya masih hidup membuatnya justru semakin terluka. Tapi Namine masih memiliki Ayah dan hidupnya tidak pernah sepedih Vanitas. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Vanitas menjadi orang yang begitu pahit. Terlalu banyak kehilangan telah merusak bagian dirinya untuk mencintai.

"Vanitas adalah orang yang mencintai sangat dalam" bisik Namine sangat rendah hingga Roxas mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan salah dengar. Ide Vanitas sangat mencintai sesuatu memang bisa membuat geli. Setidaknya sebelum mengetahui hidup macam apa yang dia jalani sebelumnya.

"Vanitas sangat mencintai orangtuanya. Aku yakin dia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang amat penyayang bila segala hal yang menimpanya ini tidak terjadi. Kehilangan dua orang yang dia sangat cintai dalam waktu yang sangat dekat membuatnya bingung. Dia masih terlalu muda ditinggal seorang diri dalam dunia yang sangat dingin dan harus mengurus sendiri Adiknya. Dia pasti takut untuk mencintai lagi, kehilangan yang dia alami pasti telah merusaknya. Dan saat itu tidak ada seorangpun yang membantunya..."

Roxas bangkit dan mengambil tangan Namine dan meremasnya dengan lemah. Namine tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Aku juga telah kehilangan Ibuku, semua yang kumiliki saat itu hanya Ayahku. Aku tidak pernah punya banyak teman sejak dulu, jadi yang tersisa bagiku adalah Ayahku. Dan saat dia memaksaku untuk pindah kemari harus kuakui Aku luarbisa takut dan cemas..."

Mata Namine menelusuri mata Roxas. Bola matanya tampak sangat biru dan gelap setitik kesedihan selalu tampak di kedua mata itu bahkan saat pemuda itu tengah tertawa. Baik dirinya, Vanitas, dan Roxas semuanya mengerti arti kehilangan sesuatu. Semua orang sebenarnya mengerti, ini hanya masalah bagaimana mereka mau terbuka dan menerimanya. Takdir tak bisa dielakkan. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kau harus kehilangan sesuatu.

Namine mengangkat tangannya dan membelai sebelah pipi Roxas dengan sentuhan amat ringan.

"Tadi pagi Axel menelpon. Xion sudah bangun. Kupikir Kau harus pergi menemuinya"

* * *

Kopi rumah sakit memang selalu menjijikkan. Terlalu cair dan berbau seperti penyakit. Sterofom gelasnya pun tidak lebih baik, apa rumah sakit memang harus selalu menjadi tempat menjijikkan? Batin Axel.

Pemuda berambut liar itu menghela nafasnya dengan letih. Dia sudah menyia-nyiakan uangnya yang sudah sedikit untuk membeli segelas cairan hitam mengerikan yang baru saja dia buang ke tong sampah setelah satu tegukan. Kopi buatan Larxene bahkan jauh lebih baik dari itu.

Axel melangkah santai dengan kedua kakinya yang panjang dan ceking keluar dari warna putih menyakitkan mata Yen Sid hospital menuju lapangan parkir di belakan gedung, menghindari tatapan mencela segerombolan dokter berjas putih berbau bleaching yang melihatnya menggenggam sebungkus rokok dengan erat. Masa bodoh dengan mereka. Axel lelah dan butuh rokoknya. Yeah, dia memang selelah itu.

Ada beberapa tempat duduk yang ditebar sembarangan di lapangan parkir itu. Tidak terlalu banyak mobil yang di parkir disini. Udara masih dingin dan tidak ada orang berpikiran sehat mau masuk tempat tidak sehat macam rumah sakit sementara mereka bisa bersantai di rumah mereka yang hangat.

Kalau bukan demi Xion, Axel tidak akan sudi keluar dari apartemennya. Udara dingin adalah musuh utamanya. Axel menghirup dalam-dalam rokoknya hingga memendek menjadi puntung menyedihkan dan membuangnya nke tempat sampah aluminium yang berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya duduk hanya dengan sentilan lemah. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu dia adalah pemain basket numero uno di sekolahnya, masa-masa menyenangkan tentu saja, Axel bahkan berani bermimpi menjadi pemain basket profesional . Tapi hidup tidak pernah benar-benar sesuai impianmu.

Saat Axel akan mencabut rokok kelimanya hari itu suara derum halus mesin membuatnya mendongak. Sebuah mobil sedan silver yang terlihat kelewat mahal parkir tepat di depannya. Sang pengemudi keluar menampakkan tubuh kurus tebungkus jaket dan rambut pirang yang mencuat kesagala arah ; Roxas.

Mata mereka bertemu sepersekian detik dan Axel hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika bocah itui melangkah canggung tanpa kata-kata menuju pintu belakang rumah sakit yang dimakan ngengat dan menghilang di depannya.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir pucat Axel._ Hidup tidak selalu seperti impianmu_, benar tapi kadang-kadang apa yang ditawarkan takdir jauh lebih baik dari harapanmu. Terlebih bila kau tahu sebentar lagi kau bisa memiliki bar pribadi milikmu sendiri.

* * *

Rasa bersalah menimpa hati Roxas saat dia hendang membuka pintu kamar Xion di depannya. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak pergi kemari padahal dua tahun lalu Roxas bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lupa seharipun untuk datang kemari.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah dari kamar itu. Masih berwarna pucat dengan perabotan sederhana yang terbuat dari besi yang dicat warna putih. Samar wangi buket bunga mahal yang diletakkan di meja kecil ranjang yang kelihatannya dibeli oleh Xemnas dan sisa anggota Organization XIII. Semangkuk buah-buahan tak tersentuh di sisi meja lain, semuanya kelihatan biasa saja kecuali tentu saja sepasang mata berwarna biru balas menatapnya dengan lemah.

Roxas melangkah ke samping ranjang pasien Xion, bersyukur dalam hati ketika gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan membisikkan namanya dengan letih.

"Duduklah dulu" mata Xion mengisyaratkan Roxas untuk duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di samping kanannya "Kau berubah" komentar Xion

"Benarkah?" tanya Roxas dan tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap belakang lehernya dengan canggung. Xion mengangguk kecil. "Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu, padahal Aku langsung mengenali Axel tadi meski hanya bangun selama lima menit. Tinggimu pasti sudah bertambah gila-gilaan"

Senyum Roxas mengembang samar. Mau tidak mau dia memperhatikan Xion lebih seksama. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan luarbiasa pucat, pipinya cekung membuat tulang pipinya menonjol, rambut hitam Xion yang selalu pendek kini tumbuh panjang melewati bahunya. Roxas seakan tengah bertatap muka dengan orang asing, namun sinar di mata Xion tetap sama meski kantung mata berwarna abu-abu menghiasi bawah matanya, aneh pikir Roxas mengingat Xion selama ini tertidur.

"Dan Kau kelihatan seperti tulang belulang" komentar Roxas sambil meyibakkan rambut hitam Xion ke belakang telinganya. "Kau harus bersumpah padaku untuk makan seperti babi setelah ini"

Xion mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang tidak berinfus dengan malas. "Aku lebih suka makan seperti kelinci. Makan mereka luarbiasa banyak dan sehat, lagipula kelinci lebih lucu"

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu selama dua tahun ini" perintah Xion dengan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari wajahnya yang pucat.

Roxas meraih tangan kanan Xion dan membungkusnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri yang berukuran lebih besar.

"Yah, lebih kacau dari biasanya sebenarnya. Macam-macam yang terjadi, Seifer sudah masuk penjara untuk waktu yang lama kupastikan" Mata Xion menggelap mendengar nama Seifer disebutkan. Roxas menyumpah dalam hati, kenapa dia harus mulai menceritakan dari topik yang paling menyebalkan?

"Aku masuk Number di Organization XIII, number XIII. Aku tidak banyak membuat masalah belakangan ini dengan Organization karena ada luarbiasa banyak masalah dengan keluargaku juga sebenarnya. Terjadi ini dan itu"

Xion mendengus dengan dengusan yang terdengar seperti "Dasar orang kaya".

"Kau Cuma iri dasar orang miskin" balas Roxas dengan senyum lebar mengembang menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. Xion menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mengejek.

Roxas tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa dia merindukan Xion. Mereka berdua bisa saling berbicara selama berjam-jam tanpa lelah satu sama lain. Tak pernah terpisahkan satu sama lain, terkadang mereka mengacau di sana-sini bersama Axel. Xion tidak pernah seperti gadis kebanyakan. Xion adalah orang yang kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari remaja sebayanya. Baik Xion maupun dirinya punya begitu banyak kecocokan.

Roxas ingat dengan jelas saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di Twilight Town Clocktower. Waktu itu Roxas masih menjadi anak baik dari keluarga Cavaler yang terhormat, beradat istiadat yang baik bahkan tersenyum meskipun ia muak dengan jilatan orang-orang yang mau mengambil keuntungan dari kekayaannya, saat dia masih menjadi seorang yang terkungkung dalam banyak hal. Xion yang mengajarinya banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui, Xion yang mengajarinya untuk hidup normal setara dengan para orang-orang jalanan di luar sana, satu hal yang tidak pernah keluarganya ajarkan padanya.

"Roxas, setelah Aku keluar dari rumah sakit Kau harus menemaniku sparring. Tubuhku kaku seluruhnya, Organization tidak butuh orang lemah seperti ini" Ujar Xion menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir sebaiknya Kau istirahat dulu Xion... Lagipula Aku akan berhenti dari Organization setelah ini, hidupku sudah cukup penuh masalah kurasa"

Bibir Xion mengerucut. "Kau benar-benar akan berhenti?"

Roxas menggangguk dengan senyum sedih. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu tapi, setelah semua ini sebaiknya kau keluar juga"

Yang benar saja!Aku sudah mengambil jatah tidur seumur hidupku!tidak ada lagi malas-malasan!Lagipula Aku benar-benar harus menemukan siapapun yang membiayai operasiku dan berterima kasih padanya juga mengganti uangnya. Aku tidak bisa keluar Roxas..."

Kata-kata Xion membuat Roxas kaget. Operasi? Xion menjalani operasi yang tidak dia biayai?. Roxas teringat cerita Sora mengenai bagaimana Riku Alexis mengatakan bahwa dia pernah menceritakan masalah Xion pada Vanitas. Berarti hanya ada satu orang di belakang semua ini. Roxas mengerutkan dahinya. Apa ada artinya Xion berterima kasih pada Vanitas?

"Kau mengenakan cincin" gumam Xion

"Hah?" Roxas mengangkat matanya memandang Xion yang tengah menelusuri cincin di jari manis kirinya.

"Kau tidak pernah memakai cincin sebelumnya. Kau tidak suka perhiasan"

Roxas mengangguk "Kali ini beda Xion". Ekspresi Xion berubah menjadi kebingungan sementara dahinya mengerut. Roxas memandang mata Xion dalam-dalam sebelum berkata dengan tenang dan jelas.

"Aku sudah menikah Xion"

Efek kata-kata ini langsung terlihat di mimik Xion. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya kehilangan waktuku selama dua tahunkan? Bukan sepuluh tahun?" Mata Xion melebar seakan baru saja dipaksa menelan semangkuk empedu mentah "Apa Kau menghamili seseorang?"

Bahkan kuping Roxas berubah merah padam mendengarnya. Pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Semuanya direncanakan keluargaku. Kami menikah tahun lalu"

Xion menatap Roxas dengan hati-hati, kalau memungkinkan Roxas berani bersumpah warna kulit Xion memucat beberapa tingkat.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Xion dalam suara bergetar yang menyayat hati, tidak pernah Roxas bermimpi Xion akan menggunakan nada seperti itu saat berbicara dengannya.

"Tidak" jawab Roxas dengan jujur, pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi besi yang dingin. Roxas menghirup nafas penuh udara berbau bleaching yang menusuk hidung sebelum menyesal kenapa dia mau menghirup nafas seperti itu. Roxas meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Xion dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku...Aku mencintainya dan sangat sulit untuk tidak. Dia begitu berbeda denganku. Sangat polos, lembut dan segalanya. Aku belum pernah menemui orang semacam itu, Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi Aku bisa tertawa saat dia tersenyum, menangis saat dia bersedih. Aku-"

"Hentikan Roxas" potong Xion, gadis itu menarik tangannya dari Roxas dan membuang muka menatap jendela persegi yang menampakkan rel-rel kereta api berlatar laut dari kejauhan. Bunyi angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya ketika tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mengatakan apapun.

"Xion?" bisik Roxas lemah

Xion membalikkan wajahnya ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca saat gadis itu menatap Roxas.

"Atau Aku bisa kena diabetes karena kata-kata mu yang kelewat manis" kata Xion. Perlu waktu sesaat bagi Roxas untuk mencerna kata-kata Xion. Pemuda berambut emas itu tidak bisa menahan otot-otot pipinya melengkungkan senyum lebar yang langsung diikuti oleh Xion. Roxas bisa melihat setitik air mata menggantung di kelopak mata Xion meski senyumnya terlihat tulus.

"Aku sudah ingin sekali marah dan menamparmu sekarang, tapi jelas Aku tidak bisa melakukannya denn keaadan seperti ini. Lagipula Kau pantas bahagia Roxas, Kau orang yang luarbiasa. Aku mencintaimu dan Aku akan terus berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Aku benar-benar bahagia Kau masih berada di sampingku bahkan setelah dua tahun ini. Terima kasih Roxas"

Perasaan Roxas langsung seringan bulu. Dia berpikir apa perasaan sebahagia ini adalah tindakan kriminal. Tapi dia tidak peduli, sedikitpun tidak saat ini. Roxas memeluk Xion dan mengecup kening gadis itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang melimpah ruah dari tubuhnya.

"Jadi siapa nama istrimu eh, Roxas?" tanya Xion begitu Roxas melepaskan pelukan mereka. Roxas tersenyum bangga saat akan menjawabnya.

"Namanya adalah Namine"

**-The End-**

* * *

**Yeah, No kidding it's end Guys... **

* * *

**Catch ya Later Babes**

**Gua legaaaaa banget udah selesai. Chapter ini penuh dengan writer block yang mengerikan. Pindah file dari satu laptop ke laptop lain dan mesti gua tulis ulang ribuan kali. **

**Terima kasih atas support kalian**** tanpa kalian gak bakalan ada ending buat cerita ini karena gua akan menyerah setelah satu chapter. Sori kalo endingnya Kepaksa banget tapi gua kering ide**

**dan gua dengan bangga mengatakan gua udah tamat sekolah dengan seragam ternyata guru-guru pada gak freak out dan ngebatalin kelulusan gua meski rambut gua sekarang udah sewarna pensil warna cetekan dan lagi wasWesWos nunggu pengumuman kelulusan gua di sekolah yang berikutnya.**

**Allrittoo se gak tau apa ada fanfic lagi dalm waktu dekat ini, dan kalau pun ada I SWEAR gak bakal romance macam gini lagi-Bakal mati diabetes saya. Saya Akan kembali ke jalan yang benar :**_**FANTASY,ACTION ADVENTURE WITH LOAD OF ANGST**_. **Mudah-mudahan saya bakal kembali nulis fanfic meskipun saya sudah punya cerita sendiri yang bukan fanfic di kepala saya. Naskahnya mau diapain gak tahu. Mungkin bakal kukasih ke kakak tersayang dan membiarkannya menggunakannya untuk game picisan yang pengen dia buat atau apapunlah. Kalau ada yang pengen baca e-mail ke aja dan kalau jadi gua emailin chapternya.**

**Well that's its byeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh oke ampun emang uda ending tapi karena gua baek(ditabok) dan tidak akan memberikan kalian cliffhanger buat fanfic sappy romance gua silahkan lihat kebawah dan nikmati epilognya.**

**Enjoy...**

EPILOGUE

4 Tahun kemudian

Sinar matahari terik menyinari pinggiran pantai putih Destiny Island tanpa ampun. Membuat siapapun yang cukup bodoh untuk berjalan tanpa alas kaki di atasnya akan merasakan panasnya neraka dunia ditambah lagi pengap udara yang membuat orang-orang kesulitan bernafas.

Tidak terkecuali bagi seorang pemuda berambut warna tembaga dan kulit kecoklatan akibat terbakar matahari yang tengah memotret lautan dari segi pandang Destiny Island. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dahinya dan membuat kaos katunnya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah pada teriknya matahari, menjatuhkan kameranya yang tergantung di leher dan berjalan menuju sebuah cafe pinggir pantai yang menyajikan berbagai minuman dingin yang menyegarkam.

Setelah mendapatkan lemonadenya dari bar sang pemuda menarik kursi terdekat dari tv yang di kerangkeng tinggi di atas dinding dan mengawasi acara membosankan apapun yang di tayangkan tv itu dengan mata cokelatnya yang aneh. Seorang pria berusia setengah abad yang mengenakan kemeja biru mencolok dengan bunga-bunga kembang sepatu menarik kursi disebelahnya.

"Acara apa di tv. Nak?" tanya pria itu. Sang pemuda hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyeruput lemonadenya hingga setengah gelas sebelum menjawab."Cuma berita tentang Cavaler Company"

Pria tua itu mengangguk-angguk dan mengusap janggutnya yang tebal dan putih.

"Oh. Keluarga yang luarbiasa kaya eh? Kukira mereka sudah tidak bisa lebih kaya lagi. Tapi semenjak si anak ingusan bernama Vanitas itu m engambil alih perusahaan mereka. Cavaler banjir uang" Pria itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan dramatis .

"Kau tahu mereka membeli villa di dekat gunung. Aku harus mengantar beberapa barang ke sana sebentar. Hanya semenit mereka tiba dan langsung memborong seluruh isi toko ku. " komentar sang pria dengan nada setengah senang setengah marah.

"Ah, kuharap Aku masih bisa memotret di gunung. Biasanya orang kaya itu menyebalkan dan menutup jalan ke gunung hanya karena mereka berlibur di sana" gerutu sang pemuda sambil mengetuk-ngetuk gelas kacanya dengan tidak sabar. Sang pria berambut abu-abu ubanan tertawa menggelegar dan menghantamkan gelas kosongnya ke atas meja bertaplak garis-garis.

"Gantikanlah Aku pergi ke villa mereka kalau begitu. Siapa tahu mereka berbaik hati mengizinkanmu pergi ke gunung"

Sang pemuda mengeluarkan senyum mengembang berbentuk sabit yang menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih Mr. Neptune. Jus Strawberrymu aku yang bayar"

Mr. Neptune kembali tertawa keras dan menepuk bahu pemuda berambut tembaga itu keras-keras.

* * *

Sekitar satu jam kemudian Truk-truk kontainer bercat kuning lemon menyolok telah diparkirkan di depan sebuah villa megah berwarna putih yang terletak di kaki gunung. Villa itu di jual pemilik sebelumnya karena bangkrut dan tidak bisa membayar pajak lagi.

Seorang pelayan berambut pirang keluar dari villa itu dan mulai mengkoordinir para pegawai Neptune's untuk mengeluarkan perabotan dari truk menuju ke dalam villa. Pemuda berambut tembaga menjadi salah satu orang yang keluar dari truk kuning itu. Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai penanggung jawab pengantar barang bernama Rhodes pada sang pelayan. Pelayan bernama Zidane itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam villa.

Rhodes berkeliling ke sekitar villa berlantai pualam putih yang digosok hingga berkilau itu untuk memastikan para pegawai Mr. Neptune bekerja dengan baik hingga pemuda itu sadar dia tidak mungkin bekerja lebih baik dari pria-pria berkaus kuning ini karena dia hanya seorang fotografer. Menghela nafas, Rhode keluar dari villa menuju taman dengan bunga-bunga tropis warna-warni indah dan rumput bercukur rapi yang menghijau secara rata hingga ke sebuah kolam renang bertegel indah dengan gazebo besar beratap lengkung warna merah. Beberapa pegawai menyenggolnya dengan kasar ketika mereka mengangkat kursi-kursi taman berbau cat ke seberang air mancur.

Pemuda itu bisa melihat dengan samar-samar banyak orang berkumpul dengan ramai di gazebo itu. Rhodes mengangkat kameranya yang masih bergantung di lehernya dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon berdaun lebat di dekat pegawai Mr. Neptune dan melihat dari kameranya yang telah dia perbesar lensanya.

Rhodes melihat dari kameranya sekitar duabelas orang tengah mengelilingi gazebo itu. Seorang pria tua berambut pirang pudar bertubuh kurus dengan kemeja tipis mahal tengah berbicara dengan santai kepada sepasang pria dan wanita berambut pirang berusia 40 tahunan yang tampaknya sepasang suami istri. Tak jauh dari sana seorang wanita berambut biru pendek yang tengah hamil bersantai di lengan seorang pria kekar berambut cokelat tua, mereka tengah tertawa bersama pasangan lain. Seorang wanita dan pria muda yang tampaknya masih berusia 20 tahun. Mereka berdua berambut pirang, sang pria berambut emas sementara sang wanita berambut pirang pucat, sang wanita tengah menggendong bayi kecil berambut emas di pangkuannya.

Di seberang mereka ada dua orang pemuda, salah satunya berambut cokelat liar sementara di sampingnya seorang pria pucat berambut silver panjang amat lurus, seorang gadis berambut merah terjepit diantara mereka. Sang gadis berambut merah meninggalkan dua pemuda itu ketika mereka mulai bertengkar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kolam renang. Gadis berambut merah itu memeluk seorang gadis langsing berambut hitam pendek yang baru saja datang dengan bergandengan tangan bersama pria muda berambut hitam liar.

Rhodes tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini dan menjepret sekali kameranya sebelum dengan tanpa suara ia kembali masuk ke dalam villa. Rhodes baru akan keluar dari villa itu ketika ia mendapati sebuah potret besar yang terletak diantara dua tangga putih. Kaki pemuda itu berjalan otomatis menuju potret berbingkai emas itu. Seorang pemudalah yang tergambar secara abadi di sana. Pemuda berambut emas berantakan dengan mata biru yang amat ramah berbalutkan jas rapi berwarna hitam mulus, sekilas sangat mirip dengan pemuda di gazebo tadi namun sedikit berbeda. Nama pemuda itu terukir dengan amat rapi di sudut foto itu. _"Ventus_".

Sesaat kemudian Rhodes sadar bahwa ruangan itu dipenuhi foto pemuda yang sama. Beberapa di antara mereka adalah fotonya bersama orang-orang berambut pirang yang mirip dengannya atau dengan gadis rambut biru dan pemuda berambut cokelat. Tanpa berkedip lagi, Rhodes keluar dari villa itu.

Apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Rhodes Cuma apartemen kecil berkamar satu yang murah. Kamar miliknya ditutupi oleh foto-foto yang dia jepret di setiap sentinya. Dengan gerakan cepat Rhodes menurunkan foto-fotonya dari dinding kedalam koper besar yang tengah terbuka lebar. Sejam yang lalu Pemuda itu baru saja menelpon agensi perjalanan dan memesan sebuah tiket menuju Disney Town. Tiket itu sudah sampai ke tangannya dengan cepat karena di Destiny Island tidak begitu banyak orang yang membutuhkan jasa layanan perjalanan.

Setelah selesai dengan foto-fotonya, Rhodes mulai mengosongkan lemari bajunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper itu. Barangnya tidak begitu banyak meski dia telah tinggal di Destiny Island selama dua tahun. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menetap di satu tempat lama-lama. Dari laci mejanya, Rhodes mengeluarkan cat rambut warna hitam dan mulai melumuri rambut warna merah tembaganya. Dalam hati pemuda itu berharap rambutnya tidak rontok gara-gara terlalu sering di cat. Dua puluh menit kemudian dia telah berubah menjadi pemuda asing berambut hitam. Rhodes kemudian mencampakkan kontak lens warna cokelatnya ke tempat sampah menampakkan warna asli matanya yang berwarna biru sebelum kembali menutupinya dengan warna hijau kontak lens barunya.

Rhodes melangkah gontai keluar apartemennya dengan tudung jaket yang menghalangi wajahnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Ventus Cavaler masih hidup di mata keluarganya.

* * *

The(Real) End(ing)

* * *

**So yeah, Rhodes=Ventus.**

**Endingnya mau kubuat biar kalian bisa spekulasi sendiri tapi, versi gua kayak gini :**

**Ventus kabur dari rumahnya dan hidup sebagai fotografer. Dia terus berpindah-pindah biar gak ada yang sadar dia Ventus. Hidupnya bahagia meski kere.**

**Vanitas yang menggantikan posisi Ventus. Roxas jadi wakilnya Sementara Raminas sudah pensiun dan Rasler kerja di belakang layar.**

**Namine dan Roxas udah punya anak, umurnya kira-kira setahun. Gendernya putusin sendiri...**

**Aqua dan Terra udah nikah, Sora Kai dan Riku jadi sahabat akrab sementara Vanitas dan Xion akhirnya pacaran stelah Xion nemuin Vanitas yg byr biaya operasinya. Xion tau belang Vani tapi well, love win.**

**HEA**

AYO REVIEW BUAT TERAKHIR KALINYA! Aku tahu kamu mau!


End file.
